Is It Meant To Be
by amrod23
Summary: Jude Harrison is pregnant with Tommy Quincy’s baby. She just doesn’t know it yet. How could she? She’s still a virgin. A Jommy.
1. Intro

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new fan fic I have been thinking about. And I'm super psyched about it!! Really hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Is It Meant To BE **

Jude Harrison is pregnant with Tommy Quincy's baby. She just doesn't know it yet. How could she? She's still a virgin.  
**  
Background:** Tommy is a 27 year old producer and vice-president of G-Major. He is married to a beautiful model named Nicole. Two years ago Tommy was diagnosed with cancer. But is now in remission. Now that he has faced death he realized how short life is and feels a great need to have children. Before he started chemotherapy he had to deposit some of his sperm, since chemo can leave you sterile. Which it did. Now his only hope of having children is through artificial insemination. He and his wife are incompatible, which means they have to find a surrogate to carry their child. But one mistake will change not only Tommy's destiny of the life of an innocent girl.

Jude is a 17 year old senior in high school. She lives with her dad and sister Sadie. Her parents got divorced when she was 10 and her mom remarried and moved to Europe. She is the lead singer in a band called the Spiederman Mind Explosion. She sent SME's demo to G-Major and is still waiting to hear from them. She hopes this is going to be her big break. I mean everything else is going good for her. Little does she know that a routine doctors visit is going to change her life forever. But will it change for the better or worse?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You two are grossing me out!" Jude said with a disgusted face. She watched as her two best friends pulled apart and mouthed "sorry".

Jude had been busy talking to them at her locker and failed to notice them they had stopped paying attention to her and started to make out.

"Jude. What's wrong? You've been angry all morning." Kat said concerned.

" It's nothing. It's just that I still haven't heard from any of the record labels yet."

"Not even G-Major?" Jaime asked.

"No. Sadie swore she gave the demo to one of the producers like a month ago. Maybe we do suck." Jude said slamming her locker closed.

" That's crazy. SME is one of the best band I've ever managed." Jaime smiled.

Jude rolled her eyes. " We're the only band you've ever managed." Jude pointed out.

Kat laughed at her boyfriends expression.

Suddenly she heard Jude groan. "As if this day didn't suck enough."

Kat and Jaime looked over to see Shay and Eden make their way to Jude's locker.

"Hi Jude. How's the school's biggest prude doing this morning?" Eden smirked.

Jude wanted to slap the cockiness out of Eden's face, but Jude hated scenes.

"I'm doing good. How's the school's biggest slut doing?" Jude remarked. She couldn't help it.

Eden rolled her eyes and smirked. " I don't know. Why don't you ask her. I mean she's standing right next to you." Eden said looking at Kat.

Kat lunged toward Eden but Jaime held her back. " Settle down little tiger." Jaime said trying to calm her down.

Shay looked at Jude then Eden. "Eden be cool."

Eden glared at her boyfriend. " It's not my fault this loser still likes you. She's jealous of us."

"Jealous? Please. The only reason Shay is dating you and not me is because I wouldn't give it up. So he found someone who would." Jude sneered. The look on Eden's face was priceless. By this time they had gotten the attention of the whole hallway. Jude grimaced. Did she mention she hated scenes?

Before Eden could respond, Shay dragged her away.

"He still likes you Jude." Kat said as they walked toward class.

" I don't care. He's a jerk. Dumping me because I wouldn't have sex with him?" Jude scoffed.

"Well. I'm proud of you Jude. Not many girls can say they are still virgins." Kat remarked.

"Shhh. Kat. Can you please keep it down. It's bad enough the whole school already thinks I'm a prude."

Kat laughed. " I know you hate drawing attention to yourself. But you better get used to it if you're going to be a rock star." Kat pretended to play an invisible guitar.

"I don't think I'm going to be a rock star. Plus that would be drawing good attention to myself."

"Not if we're going to be famous. You gotta take the good with the bad." Came a voice behind her. It was Spied the lead guitarist of SME.

"Can everyone please stop saying we're going to be famous? You are going to jinx us!" Jude said throwing her hands in the air.

"Whatever dude! This hands were made to play guitar in a famous rock band. And your voice to sing in one!" Spied smiled.

Jude sighed and walked into class. Today was going to be a long day.

_**Meanwhile at G- Major**_

Tommy walked into G-Major and stood in front of the receptionist desk. " Sadie. Did I get any messages while I was out?"

Sadie looked through her notes. " Yes. You're three o'clock meeting has been pushed up to two, Karma will be here shortly to record, your wife called twice about lunch and Darius and Liam are waiting for you in Darius' office."

"Ok. Thanks. If Nicole calls again, tell her I can't have lunch with her today. I'm swamped." He said before heading to Darius office.

Tommy gently knocked on the president of G- Major's door. "D. You wanted to see me?" Tommy said peeking into the office.

"Yes. Come in." Darius motioned. He watched Tommy take a seat next to Liam. "Tommy I asked you in here to discuss Karma's album."

Tommy looked at his boss then at his brother in law for a moment. " Karma has a bit of writers block right now. But were recording some of the songs she had already written."

"Well that's what she has you for T. You help her write some new songs." Darius smiled.

"I don't know if you've noticed. But Karma and I don't get along too well." Tommy laughed a little.

" Maybe you're just not up to the job Tom." Liam smirked. " I mean her first records sales were all right, but they could have been better."

"You think you could have done better Liam?" Tommy said angrily.

"Well. You're not the only producer here are you Tom? I bet I can make Karma's record sales the best G-Major has ever seen. If I got the chance." He said glancing at Darius.

"Gentlemen. I didn't bring in my vice- presidents in here to argue. I also want to discuss bringing in new artists. We need fresh blood."

"I don't think it's that easy D. A lot of people want to be famous. It's not about the music anymore." Tommy said sitting back in his chair.

" You're right. It's not about the music. It's about how much money we can make." Liam said. Tommy looked at Darius who had a huge grin on his face. That's the way it was with both Darius and Liam. It's all about the money.

"I have a few demos I still have to listen to. But they all sound the same. Everyone

just want money and fame." Tommy sighed.

"We're in the business of selling music Tom. You know making money." Liam shrugged.

"We're also in the business of making good music. But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that."

"So you think just because you used to shake your bum in that little boy band of yours you know more about music than I do?" Liam said stiffening up.

"I know that to make good music you have to do more than just study it in university. You have to live it too." Tommy said forcefully.

Sadie was glad the phone had finally stopped ringing. Maybe now she could make a quick run to the restroom.

" Susan. Is Tommy in his office?" Asked a tall brunette woman dressed in a mini skirt and high heeled shoes.

Sadie looked up to see Tommy's wife. " It's Sadie. And No. He's in a meeting with Darius and Liam." Sadie responded annoyed. A year and half Sadie had been working at G- Major and she could never get Sadie's name right. " And he said he couldn't go to lunch with you." Sadie smiled.

"Oh. I wanted to take him to lunch." She said tapping her fingernails on Sadie's desk. "Is Karma here?"

"Yes. She's in studio A." Before Sadie could finish Nicole was gone.

Nicole made her way to studio A to find Karma. "Karma!" Nicole squealed.

Karma looked up form trying to write lyrics. "Hey you. When did you get back from Paris?" Karma said hugging her friend.

"Three days ago." Nicole said sitting down in an empty chair.

"And you didn't call me?!" Karma said shocked.

"I was busy with the boutique. Besides Tommy is driving me crazy with the stupid insemination business." She said annoyed.

"You're still going to do it?" Karma said surprised. " I thought you had convinced him to change his mind?"

" I wish I could. I can't stand the idea of some stranger having my husbands child." She said disgusted.

"I guess it would have been better if you would have been able to get pregnant." Karma said quietly.

Nicole looked at her friend with pure shock. "Are you kidding? And ruin my figure! It's bad enough I have to help raise Tommy's brat!"

"Well. I don't know how you're going to do it. Working as a model, running the boutique and be a mom."

"Eww. Don't ever call me that! I am not going to be that _things _mom. I'm only going to put up with it for Tommy sake." Nicole exclaimed. "The girl we picked is pretty nice looking. So at least the baby won't be ugly or anything."

"So when is the big day?" Karma smirked.

"Next Thursday. And Tommy is ecstatic. I don't know how much longer I can pretend to be happy. But you know I'll do anything to keep my husband happy." Nicole smiled. " Come with me to lunch. And you can give me all the G-Major gossip."

The school bell rang and it was finally time to go home. Jude was glad the day was over.

" Dude! Are we still meeting at my house later to rehearse?" Jude turned around to look at Spied.

" Yeah Spied. But I might be late. I have to pick up Sadie at work. Her car is at the mechanics."

"Ok. Dude. See you later." She watched as Spied ran down the hall and out the door.

Jude picked up her cell and called Sadie.

" Hello G-major. This is Sadie how may I help you?" Sadie answered politely.

"Sade. It's me. Am I still picking you up from work?" Jude said into her cell phone.

"Yes. Oh. And did you make the doctor's appointment?"

"Yes!! I told you this morning I would and I did!" Jude responded irritated.

"Well sorry!" Sadie said equally annoyed.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because. I know how you hate doctors and I want you to see my gynecologist." Sadie heard Jude sigh in the other end. " Jude you are about to be eighteen. An adult and there are certain…"

"Sadie. If you're going to talk to me about what it means to become a woman and ladies problems, I have news for you. I've been having them for a while. I'm 17!!!"

"Uh. Excuse me for wanting you to be healthy. When do you have your appointment?" Sadie said coolly.

"Thursday. And before you say ' I'll go with you' don't! I can go by myself. See you later." She said and hung up.

Jude was dreading the drive to G-Major. Not because she didn't want to pick up her sister, but because just seeing the building made her feel like a complete failure. There was nothing she wanted more than to make great music. She dreamed of having everyone hear her songs. Make people happy with her music. Now she was beginning to think it might never happen.

She parked at the side of the building and waited for Sadie to come out. After a while she looked down at her watch. She was going to be way late to the rehearsal. " Stupid Sadie! making me wait."

She got out of her car and leaned against it. She began to observe the people going in and out of G-major. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the guy coming toward her. All of a sudden he was right in front of her. He was wearing a black leather jacket and his eyes were covered by his sunglasses.

When he took off his sunglasses, Jude felt her jaw drop. She found herself mesmerized by his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of blue she had ever seen. But then she realized the man seemed to be looking her over quite intently.

"Nice." He said with a grin.

Jude fell out of her stupor and felt her blood boil. " Excuse me?" She said putting her hands at her hips.

**A/N: Ok so there it is. I borrowed the concept from a Venezuelan soap I saw a few years back. I'm not going to make this fic exactly like it though. I'm going to try and give it my own little spin. Hopefully you guys will like it. Read and review please. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and is reading. You guys rock. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jude got out of her car and leaned against it. She began to observe the people going in and out of G-major. She was so lost in her thoughts, that at first she didn't notice the guy coming toward her. All of a sudden he was right in front of her. He was wearing a black leather jacket and his eyes were covered by his sunglasses.

When he took off his sunglasses, Jude felt her jaw drop. She found herself mesmerized by his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of blue she had ever seen. But then she realized the man seemed to be looking her over, quite intently.

"Nice." He said with a grin.

Jude fell out of her stupor and felt her blood boil. " Excuse me?" She said putting her hands at her hips.

"Your car? It's a '67 Mustang right?" Tommy smiled.

Jude felt her face flush in embarrassment. She lowered her hands form her hips. " Yeah, It is." She said quietly.

If he noticed her embarrassment, he didn't show it. Something she was grateful for.

"My dad had one when I was a kid. This one is in really nice shape." He said looking it over some more.

"My dad and I fixed it up." She said proudly.

Tommy looked up to look at the young girl. He was so busy looking at her car, he hadn't really looked at her. Her big blue eyes are what stood out to him first. Her fiery red hair was blowing softly in the wind. He smiled at her and wondered if she was as feisty as she looked. Then he remembered the way she had greeted him when he made the comment about her car. She obviously thought he was talking about her and not the car.

"I'm Tommy Quincy." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh. Little Tommy Q." She blurted out. She saw him frown and immediately felt bad. " Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." He said, his frown slowly disappearing.

"I'm Jude. Jude Harrison." She greeted.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." He told her.

"I'm here to pick up my sister. She works here." Jude said pointing to the building.

"Wait. Harrison? You're Sadie's sister?" He said looking her over.

Jude looked down at her shoes. She knew what he was thinking. He was probably thinking what everyone thought when they saw Jude and Sadie. Sadie was blonde and always dressed in the latest fashions. While Jude, had fiery red hair, wore ripped jeans and band t-shirts. The only makeup she wore was dark eye shadow, black eyeliner and lip gloss.

She was looking down not because she was embarrassed about how she looked, but because she hated being compared to anyone.

He must have seen her mortification, because he decided to change the subject. "Who's SME?" He asked with a smile.

Her head shot up. How did he know about her band?

He must have read into her thoughts. "Your shirt." He pointed out.

She looked down at her shirt. Kyle's mom owned an embroidery place and made the band SME shirts. "Oh. Spiederman Mind Explosion. It's a band. I'm their lead singer."

"You're a singer? You guys any good?" He asked quite eagerly.

"Apparently not. I sent our demo to G- major like a month ago and never heard back."

Tommy looked lost in thought. Then a smile slowly appeared on his face. " Now that I think about it ,I do remember Sadie handing me a demo a while ago. She said it was her kid sister's band. But to be honest Jude. I didn't really pay attention to it. I mean I expected you to be like…. Sadie."

"You mean look like her?" Jude asked silently.

"Yeah. I mean no! I mean not just look like her but… Look no offense but have you ever heard your sister sing?" He laughed.

"Yes. Unfortunately I have." She laughed too.

"I'll tell you what Jude. I know that demo is in my office somewhere. I'll look for it, listen to it and I'll get back to you." He smiled.

"You mean if you like it you'll get to me?" She said bluntly.

Tommy smiled. He liked this kid. " If I don't like it, I'll still get back to you. I'll give your band some pointers."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"There's something about you Jude. Something tells me you're someone that shouldn't be overlooked." He said honestly.

Jude couldn't help but blush a little. " Thanks Mr. Quincy."

"Call me Tommy." He smiled.

Just then they heard Sadie approaching. "Jude. I'm so sorry. But Liam had me do a bunch of last minute things for him." Sadie said out of breathe. It was obvious she ran out of G-Major in order to not make Jude wait any longer.

"It's ok. You ready to go?" Jude asked.

For the first time Sadie noticed Tommy was standing there with her sister. " Tom. Sorry. I didn't see you there." She smiled.

Tommy smiled back and looked at Jude. " I won't hold you two up. Jude. I'll look for that demo and get in touch with you through Sadie. Ok?" He asked putting his sunglasses back on.

Jude just nodded and got in the car. As they were driving home, Sadie noticed Jude was strangely quiet. "So. What was with the Tom Quincy meeting I interrupted?" She asked intrigued.

"We were talking about SME's demo. He said he would listen to it." Jude said with excitement.

"Jude!! That's great." She squealed.

"I thought Tommy Quincy was going to be a major ass. But he was really nice." Jude smiled.

"Yeah. He is really nice for the most part. Although he can be a tyrant sometimes. I've never met anyone who was such a perfectionist." Sadie laughed. " Portia. You know Darius sister. I think I told you about her."

Jude nodded her head and kept looking ahead on the road.

"Well she said that Tom used to be a major pain in the ass jerk up until a few years ago. You know when he was in Boyz Attack and after he married that nightmare of a wife."

Jude was confused. " What happened that made him change?"

"He had cancer. Portia says that made him change a lot." Sadie said softly.

"He has cancer?" Jude said. She didn't know why but she felt a slight pain in her heart at the news.

"No. Not anymore. He went though chemotherapy and everything."

"Oh. Good. So you said he was married?" Jude asked.

"Yes. To Nicole Fenway. She's Liam's little sister." Sadie said hatefully.

Jude laughed. She remembered Sadie telling her about what a nightmare Liam was.

"She's a major witch. I've worked at G-Major for more than a year Jude! And she never gets my name right!" Sadie said with frustration.

When they arrived home, Jude grabbed a pop tart and headed for the door to Spied's garage to rehearse. She decided not to tell SME about Tommy, until she heard from him.

Tommy waved goodbye to Jude and ventured back into G- major, even though before meeting the little red head he was already heading home. He frantically searched through a box of demos he had. Finally he came across one that was labeled " SME" He smiled and popped it into his stereo. A huge grin quickly grew on Tommy's handsome features. They were certainly rough around the edges, but they were also exactly what Tommy was looking for. He heard Jude's voice coming through he speakers and his grin grew even more. " She can definitely sing better than Sadie." He said to himself. " She can sing better than almost anyone."

It had been four days since her talk with Tommy and Jude still hadn't heard from him. She was starting to get nervous, but that night Sadie came home screaming for Jude.

"Jude! Jude! JUDE!!!" Sadie screamed up the stairs.

"Sadie! What's wrong with you? I was studying! I have a chem test tomorrow!!" Jude said coming down the stairs.

"Jude. I talked to Tommy. SME has a meeting at G-Major on Wednesday!!" Sadie smiled.

"What?!!" Jude said grabbing Sadie's hands and jumping up and down. " I have to tell the boys!!!"

Sadie hugged her sister tightly. She was so happy for her little sister.

" Tell me everything he said." Jude asked still jumping.

"You have a meeting with Darius Mills. Tommy says that if Darius likes you, you might get a contract."

Jude couldn't believe it. Was this it? Was this her big chance? The next morning, her chemistry test was the furthest thing from Jude's mind. The hallway all stared at Jude, Kyle, Wally and Spied as they all jumped up and down at Jude good news. By this time Jaime and Kat also joined them.

"Dude. I told you we rocked!!" Spied said grabbing Jude and pulling her into a kiss. The hallway erupted with laughter when Jude started hitting Spied for his impudent behavior.

"Sorry Dude. I got too excited." He said rubbing his arm.

"I wonder what he'll do if they get signed." Kat whispered to her boyfriend.

"I don't know if we want to know the answer to that." Jaime answered.

The days seemed to go by in slow motion as Wednesday finally arrived.

SME walked though the doors of G-major. They took in all there was to see. Spied was the first to spot Karma walking through the lobby. "That's Karma!" Spied said enthusiastically.

Karma in return made a disgusted face at them and went into studio A.

Sadie saw them and greeted them at the door. " Guys. Tommy is waiting for you in studio B." She said leading the way.

Jude walked ahead and was greeted by a smiling Tommy.

Tommy introduced himself to the rest of SME and explained that Darius wanted Tommy to record a studio version of SME's song. " Me Out of Me" And then show it to him.

SME couldn't believe they were in a real recording studio. " You guys. I think I'm dreaming." Jude said out loud.

Wally walked beside her and pinched her arm. " Ouch! Robbins! What is your deal?" Jude screamed.

"You said you were dreaming and asked to be pinched." Wally shrugged.

"I did not." She said rubbing her arm.

"Well at least now you know you're not dreaming ,guy." Kyle told her. Jude rolled her eyes and told the guys to set up like Tommy had asked them to. When they were done, she looked over in the direction of the mixing booth and saw Tommy gesturing for them to put on the headphones.  
Once they did Tommy spoke to them. " Ok. Guys. It shouldn't take us very long to record this. D Just wants to listen to how you guys sound in the studio. When I give you the thumbs up you start playing. Ok?"

SME nodded in agreement and waited for Tommy to give them the single. The entire time Tommy was thinking how they sounded even better than on the demo. Darius was defiantly going to like them. When they were done they hung out in the studio and watched as Tommy mixed the song. They were finally done and went to show Darius the song.

Jude had never felt five minutes drag on. But that is what she felt as long as she sat there listening to her song and waiting for Darius Mills to tell them what he thought of their song .

The entire time, Darius didn't make any kind of facial expression that could tell anyone in the room what he was thinking. Jude found herself envious of that quality. She knew her own facial expressions always gave her away. For example right now, the way she was biting her lower lip must be showing everyone in the room how nervous she was a that moment.

Finally he spoke. " This is…. fantastic." He grinned widely. "Let's talk 3 year contract."

Spied, Kyle, Wally and Jude all jumped out of their seats at the same time. They gave each other a group hug.

When they pulled apart , Jude saw Spied coming toward her. She shoved him away from her. "Not so fast there buddy!"

Spied unfazed, grabbed Wally and kissed him the same way he kissed Jude that day in the hallway. The excitement must have been so big that Wally didn't say anything but kept jumping up in excitement like nothing with Spied had just happened.

D asked Sadie to draw up SME's contract and all the necessary paperwork. "Are any of you minors?" Darius asked. "Just Jude. She won't be eighteen for another 4 months. " Kyle announced.

"Ok. Then Jude. I need your parents to sign something too." He said handing Jude more paperwork.

Tommy congratulated the group. Jude didn't know what possessed her to do it. Perhaps it was the rush she was feeling, but without a second thought she went up to Tommy and hugged him tightly. To her surprise and to Tommy's, he hugged her back. She pulled away feeling slightly embarrassed. " Sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok girl. Congratulations." He smiled.

She didn't know why she smiled when he called her girl. It made her feel strange. But a good strange. Her thoughts were interrupted by a young man that entered the office.

"Kwest. I'm glad you're here. I want you to meet SME. The newest members of the G-Major family." Darius motioned to the group of young people. "This is Kwest. He's a sound engineer and upcoming producer." Darius announced.

Kwest greeted the boys but stopped short when he stood in front of Jude. Jude smiled at him and shook his hand. Jude had heard a lot about Kwest from Sadie. She never stopped talking about how great he was.

Kwest couldn't help smiling at the young girl in front of him. He was instantly stuck by how beautiful she was. She looked different than any of the other girls he was used to seeing at G-major and was happy she had just been signed. It meant he would see a lot more of her.

"Uh. You think I can have my hand back?" She laughed.

Kwest shook his head and released her, once he realized he had been string at her and shaking her hand for far too long. " Sorry. It's nice to meet you. And congratulations."

Tommy saw what had transpired between his friend and Jude and couldn't help but smile. He had never seen his friend act like that in front of any girl.

It was a couple of hours later when Kwest and Tommy were sitting in the studio A, recording one of Karma's songs that Kwest asked Tommy about Jude.

"Why are so interested?" Tommy asked.

"I'm just curious." Kwest shrugged.

"Man. Be careful. She's under age." Tommy warned.

"How under age?" Kwest asked.

"She's seventeen. She won't be eighteen for another 4 months." tommy said looking at his friend intently.

"Man. You scared me. That's nothing. I'm only 23. we're not that far apart. " Kwest sighed.

Tommy decided not to say anything more. Jude looked like a smart kid and Kwest was a cool guy. One of the coolest guys he had ever come across actually. But Jude was still underage. No matter how long it was until she turned 18. He didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. This is where the main plot starts to come into play. I love the reviews I am getting. You guys rock. Oh and incase I forgot to mention it, this is a Jommy. Kwest is definitely interested in Jude. But Jude has eyes for only one guy. ( she just doesn't know it yet) Read and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jude was still trying to recover from the excitement of knowing she finally got what she wanted. The opportunity to showcase her songs to the public. Sure Jaime had booked SME to play little gigs, including once at their school talent show. But she knew it would be nothing compared to the ones G-Major would be able to provide.

After leaving G-Major, SME went to Jude's house and ordered pizza to celebrate. Things were looking up and Jude hoped their luck was just beginning.

When she got home with SME she was greeted by her dad, who had been waiting patiently for his youngest daughter to arrive home with news.

"Hunny. I'm so happy for you." Stuart hugged Jude for the millionth time since she got home.

"I know dad. You already said that." She laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so proud of you. I knew this would happen for you." He said hugging her again.

When Sadie got home the congratulations continued. Sadie hugged Jude and kissed her on the cheek. As soon as Sadie pulled away from Jude, Spied looked at her and opened his arms, signing he wanted a hug too. "No way Vincent. Save it for when you win an award." Sadie smiled.

After they started eating Sadie leaned over to Jude. " So. What did you think of G-Major?"

"It was really cool. Darius Mills wasn't as mean as he looks." Jude smiled.

Sadie laughed and took a bite of her pizza.

"Oh. I finally got to meet Kwest." Jude said nudging Sadie's shoulder.

Jude watched her sister turn red. " And? He's really cute right?"

"He is. And he seemed really sweet. He's kind of weird though." Jude said remembering the way he held her hand too long.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked confused.

"Well. He likes to space out." Jude explained.

Sadie furrowed her eyes in confusion. " Hmm. I've never noticed that."

Jude grinned widely. "That's because you're too busy staring at him. Because you love him." Jude laughed.

"I do not love him." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"You don't love who?" Kyle asked Sadie. He was sitting next to Jude and couldn't help overhearing the conversation.

"No one." The sisters answered at the same time.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Jude sighed remembering tomorrow was the dreaded doctor's appointment. It wasn't so much that she hated hospitals or doctor's. But she hated having to be undressed for a stranger. She had finally gotten used to the family Doctor, Dr. Lemmon and now Sadie was making her go to a new doctor.

The next day Jude was driving to her doctors appointment when she heard her cell phone ring. " Yes Sadie." She answered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I can ask Darius to let me go home early." Sadie pleaded.

"Sadie. You worry too much. I'm a big girl. I promise I won't chicken out. I have to go. I'm here. I love you bye." With that she hung up.

She walked toward the building. She read the sign quietly to herself. _" The Williamson Woman's Center and Fertility Clinic"_ She sighed deeply and looked up at the building.

Was it just her or did the building look bit intimidating? She swallowed hard and walked up the small steps. She was beginning to regret denying Sadie's company.

She got on the elevator and got off on the third floor. She watched as people zoomed past her. It was defiantly a busy day for the clinic. She nervously walked up to the receptionist who was busy answering phone calls.

"Excuse me." Jude said in a small voice. The woman gestured for her to wait a minute. After a while she looked up and smiled at Jude. " Sorry about that. Today has been crazy." She laughed. " I'm Deepali . How may I help you?"

"I have a five o'clock appointment. But I don't remember what doctor it was with." Jude said biting her lip. Sadie's had told her the name of the doctor, but she just couldn't remember the name.

"It's ok. What's your name?" The young woman asked.

"Jude Harrison."

Deepali laughed. " You must get a lot of _Hey Jude's__**." **_The woman smiled.

"Too many." Jude smiled back.

Deepali looked in the computer and smiled. " Ah. Yes, there you are. You're a new patient right?" She asked.

Jude nodded.

" Here is some paper work for you to fill out. When you are done bring it back to me." The receptionist said, giving Jude a clipboard.

Jude smiled and sat down to fill out the paperwork. When she was done, she did as she was told and waited patiently for her name to be called.

**Meanwhile at G-Major**

Tommy had been nervous all day. He just couldn't concentrate on anything. He was supposed to be listening to Karma sing, but instead he was pacing the floor.

" Tommy. Man. Calm down." Kwest laughed.

"I can't Kwest. Today is the day they inseminate Erica. She is my only hope of being a dad." He said shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Tommy. I don't want to bring you down, but you have to be prepared incase this doesn't work." Kwest said.

"If it doesn't. We'll try again. But Kwest. I have this feeling. I know it's going to happen." Tommy smiled.

Kwest had tried his best. He wanted this to happen for Tommy. He had been there for Tommy through the cancer and through the attempts to get Nicole pregnant. As much as he wanted to see his friend happy, Kwest dreaded the worst.

**The Clinic**

Jude was fidgeting in her seat. They were taking a really long time to call her name. She started to get up to leave when her name and another girls' was called.

The nurse had two folders in her hand.

" Jude Harrison?" The nurse asked. Jude raised her hand. The nurse smiled.

And "Erica Matthews?" The petite blonde girl next to Jude raised her hand. "I'm nurse Manning. Come with me."

The nurse started to walk through a grey door , when she opened it, she didn't see another nurse trying to come through the door as well. The two women collide into each other, sending papers flying everywhere. The nurses quickly gathered all the papers and put everything back in the folders.

"As if this day wasn't crazy enough." The other nurse laughed.

The nurse took Jude and Erica down a long narrow hallway. She stopped where the hallway split in two different directions. A second nurse joined them then.

Nurse Manning looked into a red folder and looked at Erica. " Erica. You go with Nurse Caruthers." She instructed. Jude watched as the new nurse took Erica down the hallway to the right.

"You. Jude come with me." Nurse Manning said taking Jude down the left hallway.

When they reached the door, the nurse smiled and led Jude into a cold empty room.

"Here's a gown. Take off your clothes, put on the gown and lay down on the table. Dr. Green will be right with you." She said putting the folder down and walking out of the room.

Jude looked thoughtful for a moment. Dr. Green didn't sound familiar. But she just shrugged it off.

Jude did as she was told. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Jude felt her heart race forcefully in her chest. Maybe it was the room. It had white walls and looked so cold and unwelcoming. There were a few posters of the female anatomy hanging on the wall. She tried to preoccupy her mind looking at them.

A few minutes later the doctor came in and greeted Jude. He looked over her folder and smiled at her.

"Do you have any question before we begin?"

"_**Wow already?" **_Jude thought, clutching her stomach. She thought about his question for a moment. Jude knew she was going to get a pap smear and she heard it hurt so she asked. " Is it going to hurt?" She shot up.

The doctor smiled at her. Although he did find it a bit strange that Dr. Dorin, who was originally going to do the procedure didn't already explain that to her. " You might feel a little cramping, but if it becomes too painful, you let me know."

The doctor told her to lay back down. " Ok. Jude. First I'm going to…"

Jude cut him off. " I'm sorry but I'm a little nervous, so you don't have to explain what you're doing. Just do your thing." She said nervously.

The doctor nodded and began his procedure.

Jude was surprised that it didn't hurt at all. It took a little longer than she expected but she assumed it's was normal. The doctor told her to get dressed and to come back to run labs in two weeks.

Jude wondered if he meant the lab results would be back in two weeks. But before she could utter a word, the doctor left the room.

Jude took a deep breath and smiled. She hated going to the doctor, but this wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. At least it was over now.

After she was dressed, she left the room and walked back to the lobby. She saw Deepali still frantically answering phone calls.

"Bye Jude!" The young girl waved. Jude waved back and got on the elevator.

Doctor Green was finishing his charting when he heard nurse Manning calling him.

"Dr. Green! Have you done the procedure on that girl I just brought you?" She asked frantically.

"Yes. Why?" The doctor said taking in the worried look on the nurses face.

"Oh my God!" She said putting her face in her hands.

"What is it?" Dr. Green demanded.

"There was a mix up. That girl came here for a regular gynecologist visit. **Your **patient was with Dr. Reed."

"Are you telling me I just inseminated the wrong girl?! A very young girl."

The nurse just nodded. She knew a mistake like that could get the clinic sued.

"How did this happen?" The doctor demanded.

"The clinic was really busy. So to save time I called both their names. Another nurse and I bumped into each other. That must have been when their information was switched." The nurse said in tears.

"Ok calm down. Go find out if she already left." The doctor instructed.

After a few minutes the nurse came back. "Deepali, the receptionist in front said, she saw the girl leave a few minutes ago."

Dr. Green rubbed his temples. He had to think fast. He couldn't blame the nurse entirely. He should have verified he was treating the right patient. If he hadn't been in such a hurry to get to his other patients, he would paid better attention. " Is the correct patient still here?" He said finally.

The nurse nodded.

" Bring her in. And call the lab to get more of Mr. Quincy's samples."

"You're going through with the insemination?" The nurse asked.

"Of course I am. No one needs to know about what happened here." He whispered.

The nurse looked at the doctor like he was crazy. " Is this a joke? We have her file. What if she becomes pregnant and comes here for answers."

"That is why **you** are going to destroy this file. " He said handing her Jude's file. "You have access to the clinics computers right?"

"Yes. But…" The nurse said, still shocked by what the doctor wanted to do.

"Good. Then you get on the computer and erase her from the computer system as well. "

"I don't think I can do that." Nurse Manning said quietly.

"Look. This is your mix up. **You** fix it. Unless you want the clinic to get sued by some teenager."

The nurse knew what she needed to do. She went to look for Erica, the correct patient, and call the lab. No one would have to know about the mistake. The probability that the girl would get pregnant was very slim. Among other things, she would have to be a match with Mr. Quincy and be ovulating. There were just too many factors that played into the situation. Nurse Manning took a deep breath, convinced that everything would be ok.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Sorry for the lack of Jommy, but there will be some next chapter and plenty more to come. What did you think? A lot of drama is about to happen to Jude. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm loving the reviews I'm getting. I'm so glad you guys like this fic. Read and review please.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tommy was at the studio trying to work on Karma's album. Both Kwest and Karma had already gone home for the night. Every once in a while Tommy would glance at the phone. He periodically checked it to see if it still worked. He was expecting a very important call. He needed to know that the insemination had taken place without any complications. Finally Tommy heard his phone ring, it was his wife.

"Hello." Tommy answered sadly.

"Tom. When are you coming home?"

"I'm still mixing Karma's song." He said rubbing his temples.

"Can't you do that tomorrow? Karma and Liam are here." Nicole said looking into her living room where Liam and Karma sat.

"At the house? Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because I invited them to dinner. But I thought you would be here by now. My brother and Karma left the studio hours ago. You're probably the only one there." She said looking down at her watch.

"Nic. I'll call you when I'm about to leave. I'm waiting for Dr. Dorin to call me anyway."

Nicole rolled her eyes. She had almost forgotten today was the day the Erica was going to the clinic. " Fine. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up.

"Bye." He said hanging up.

Nicole walked back into the living room.

"So are we still expecting your husband or can we eat?" Liam asked, serving himself another glass of whisky.

"We are waiting. He'll be here." Nicole said giving her brother a death glare.

"Tom seems to be really preoccupied lately. It makes you wonder what he will be like when he finally gets the son he wants." Karma said with a grin.

Nicole observed her friend for a moment. It was obvious Karma was trying to make Nicole angry. But she knew Karma too well and wasn't going to take the bait.

"Tommy has always made time for me. Having his son will not change that. I will be making sure of that." Nicole said taking a seat across from Karma.

**G-Major**

Tommy went back to mixing the song when his phone rang again. He saw who it was an quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello. Jonathan?" He answered eagerly.

"Tommy. I was just calling because I just talked to my colleague Dr. Green. He said he inseminated the girl you picked." Jonathan said in a cheerful tone.

"I've been waiting all day to find out how everything went." Tommy said, a huge grin on his face.

"Well, if you would have waited until I came back to town, I would have done the insemination myself and **you** would have heard the news faster."

"Jonathan you know I couldn't wait for you to come back." Tommy laughed. " So when do we find out if Erica is pregnant or not."

"It should be about two weeks."

Tommy felt like two weeks was an eternity, but what was two weeks compared to how long he has waited already. He thought about the fact that perhaps right now his son or daughter had just began it's life.

**Meanwhile with Jude **

Jude walked into her house and went straight to the kitchen. Her dad was standing at the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?" He said not turning around.

"It was fine. I got my chem test back today." She said quietly.

"Oh. How did you do?" He said suddenly more interested.

Jude sighed heavily. " Let's just say. I'm not going to be a scientist."

Her dad turned around and gave her an encouraging smile. " It's alright. Why don't you get a tutor. Your sister would be perfect."

Jude smiled. Sadie was the genius in the family. " Maybe. But Jaime offered to help me. So we'll see." She sighed. "I'll be right back. Let me go put my backpack in my room." Jude said racing upstairs.

Jude was pulling on her tank top when she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in." Sadie walked in and sat on Jude's bed. "How did it go at the gynecologist?"

"It was ok. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She smiled. "I got my pap smear." She added with a smile.

"That's good. Isn't the doctor nice?" Sadie smiled.

"Yeah. He seemed kind of out of it . Like he was in a hurry." Jude saw Sadie give her a confused look. " The clinic was really busy. That's probably why he was in a hurry."

Sadie smiled at her sister. " So anyway. Are you excited about Monday? You start working on the SME album!" Sadie squealed.

"Duh Sade. I've only waited my whole life to record an album." She laughed.

This was just the beginning of good things for Jude. She could feel it.

The next few weeks were intense for Jude. She had to juggle school, her friends, her family and recording an album with her band. But she felt confident that she could do it all. Recording with her boys was as much fun as she thought it would be.

Everyone at G-major made them feel welcome. Well almost everyone.

Tommy was a blast to work with. He always listened to all of their suggestions and kept things in order when SME's goofing around got too out of hand.

Kwest was a sweet guy. Jude felt she could be really good friends with him.

Portia, Darius' sister was so awesome. She tried to convince Jude to change her look but Jude didn't want to change for anyone. Darius was the coolest boss ever. Just as long as you didn't push his buttons. And there was this guy. Mason. He was super sweet. He offered to help her if she ever needed help with lyrics.

Liam and Karma were another story. From day one, Karma acted like SME had a infectious disease. She didn't talk to them unless it was absolutely necessary. Too bad Spied had a major crush on her. And Jude swore she saw Karma giving Jude dirty looks every once in a while.

And Liam was exactly what Jude expected him to be. He was a producer just like Tommy. But unlike Tommy who was laid back and cool, Liam was uptight and well let's face it…a complete butt munch!

One evening Tommy was eating dinner with his wife who was telling him about her day at the boutique.

" Nic. I was thinking. If Erica is pregnant. Maybe we can have her live here. You know until the baby is born." Tommy smiled.

Nicole nearly choked on her water and then laughed. " Are you crazy? I'm not going to have a total stranger living in **my** house."

"It's **our** house." Tommy corrected. "And I thought you would understand that I want to have my child as close to me as possible."

"Tom. I do understand. But try to understand **me**. I can accept the fact that you are having a child with another woman. But you can't ask me to have her live here." She saw how hurt Tommy looked. " Look. First she needs to be pregnant. Then we'll talk about this. Ok?" She smiled.

Tommy looked at his wife for a moment. He knew she wasn't as excited about the prospective of having children as he was. But he thought she would be a little more understanding. He had always let her have her way. Why couldn't she do the same for him?

"How is Karma's album coming?" Nicole asked , changing the subject.

"It's going alright. We have a long way to go." Tommy said looking down at his food.

"Yes. Karma said that. She says that the new group your producing is taking up a lot of your time."

"Well unlike your friend, SME has a lot of material to work with."

"I think you should pay more attention to Karma, than that little garage band. Karma said the lead singer is a immature girl with no talent." Nicole laughed.

"Jude. Is actually very good. She can sing circles around Karma." Tommy said, a little too defensibly in Nicole opinion. But it also could be because Tommy has never liked Karma. He didn't mean to be so harsh. But he was getting nervous about Erica. It had been two and half weeks and he still didn't know if she was pregnant.

Nicole decided to let the subject of Karma go. She didn't need something else to argue with her husband about.

**One Morning**

Jude was laying in bed when she heard her name being called from downstairs. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly she heard someone enter her room.

"Jude. You need to get up!" You're going to be late." Sadie yelled into Jude's room.

"Sade. Go away!! I'm not going to school today." Came Jude's muffled voice from under the covers.

Sadie put her hands on her hips. " I guess that's a good thing. Considering you don't have school today. It's Saturday." She said as she pulled the blanket off of Jude.

Jude turned around in bed to lay on her stomach and placed her pillow over her head. "I'm tired go away!"

"Maybe you should have gone to bed earlier last night. You are going to be late. You have to be at the studio in an hour! Tommy will be mad!" She warned.

Jude sat up slowly in bed. Lately she was tired all the time. She blamed it on how busy she had been these last few weeks.

Sadie shook her head at her sister and went downstairs to wait for her to be ready to go.

**At G-Major**

Tommy was having a hard time today with SME. Well mostly with the boys. But he didn't seem like himself today. He seemed edgy and was it Jude or did he seemed more preoccupied with his cell phone than trying to record SME's song?

"Ok. You goofballs aren't going to get any work done. And I'm getting a migraine. Take a break!" Tommy yelled into the mic.

"Whoa! What's up with him?" Kyle said picking up his drum sticks.

"I think he's channeling that Liam dude." Spied laughed.

"Or maybe you guys were acting like idiots and he got sick of it!" Jude snapped.

"Dude. You have been seriously moody lately. That time of the month again?" Spied smirked.

Jude took off her headphones and walked up to Spied. "No Spied, actually I'm late. And I don't miss it. And you know why?" While she said this she was backing Spied into one corner of the booth. "Because menstrual cramps aren't fun. So shut up unless you want to discuss how much cramps suck!" She yelled. Spied was now caught between the wall and Jude.

Spied quickly moved away from his little prison and walked over to Wally and Kyle. "Dudes I think Jude has finally lost it." He whispered.

They saw Jude glare at them and they left before Jude said anything else.

Jude heard laughing coming from the doorway. Tommy was standing there looking at her. He had seen her take off her headphones and opened the door to hear what she was going to say to Spied. She was as feisty as he thought she would be.

"I don't suppose you missed everything I just said to Spiederman?" Jude said meekly.

Tommy laughed. "If you want, I can pretend I didn't hear a word, but it was pretty funny. It kind of took my mind off… Never mind. Come and sit in here. It's really hot in this recording booth." Tommy said pointing to the mixing room.

Tommy held the door open for her and as she past he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jude must have felt it too because she looked up at him, giving him a strange look.

Jude sat down and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys, but your fellow band members know how to push just the right buttons to make me go crazy." He laughed.

"It's alright. They drive me nuts too. But I feel bad. I've never talk to them like that before. I don't know what got into me." She shrugged.

"Maybe you're sick?" Tommy said looking her over.

Jude furrowed her eyebrows.

"I meant because you look a little pale. That's why I told you to come in here. Maybe you should see a doctor."

Jude smiled at him. " Yeah. Maybe." There was no way she was willingly going to a doctor. But she didn't know Tommy well enough to tell him that.

She felt weird being alone with him. "I should go apologize to the boys. You know before we start recording again."

Tommy just nodded. She got up abruptly and dropped her journal. Tommy and Jude both bent down to get it, bumping their heads together in the process.

Jude was mortified but Tommy just laughed. Still kneeling, she picked up the notebook and looked up. Her face was mere inches from Tommy's. He looked at her and his laughter died in his throat.

Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared. They both looked toward the direction of the door and saw Karma looking at them, a smug grin on her face.

"I should go." Jude said quickly and fled from the room.

Karma watched the young girl leave and looked at Tommy. "Tom. I saw your band is having lunch. I was wondering if we could work on one of my songs." She said still smiling.

Jude walked over hospitality and saw SME making their lunch. The boys looked at her.

"Here dude. It has extra pickles. " Spied said handing her a plate with a sandwich and backing away.

"Spied. I'm not going to attack you. I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier. I'm just really stressed out. Forgive me please." Jude said pouting her bottom lip.

"I don't know dude. You hurt our feelings." Wally said faking being hurt. He touched his chest, where his heart is.

Jude laughed and knew she was forgiven. "Well. I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you guys."

"Anything?" Kyle said moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. He looked at Wally and Spied who were wearing satisfied grins.

Jude punched Kyle in the arm. "Not anything. Pervs. Nothing that would involve me being naked."

"You are the one that said _anything_." Spied pointed out.

Jude felt someone coming up behind her. " Hello Jude." She turned around and saw Kwest smiling at her.

"Oh. Hi Kwest." She smiled politely.

"I know you guys are at lunch and I was wondering if you would like to go have lunch with me?"

SME looked between Kwest and Jude, and whistled. " Shut up!" She said looking at her band mates.

Jude looked over at Sadie who was busy answering phones. It would just be two friends having lunch right? But just to be safe… " Sure. We can **all** go." She said grabbing Wally's arm. She didn't notice the way Kwest's face fell at her open invitation. She walked over to Sadie and told her they were all going to lunch and she should join them.

Sadie looked at Kwest and smiled. " Sure. Just let me finish up here."

Tommy finished with Karma when he heard his phone ring. It was his friend Jonathan. "Jonathan? What's up?"

There was long silence at the other end of the phone. " Tommy. I just got Erica's blood work back. She's not pregnant. I'm sorry."

Tommy sighed heavily. He was so sure this would work. Something told him that he would be a father in nine months.

"Tom. We can try to inseminate her again in a few weeks." He encouraged.

"Yeah. Thanks. Man. Talk to you later." With that he sadly hung up the phone. But he wasn't totally disappointed. It would work. It had to.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. You guys rock. Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After his conversation with Jonathan, Tommy left the studio and headed home. When he got home, he went straight upstairs and entered an unoccupied room.

He looked all around him at the various toys and the crib in the edge of the room. This was his son or daughters' room. He had bought both girl and boy things, not sure what his baby would be. Nicole had told him to wait until they were sure they would have a baby to buy things. But Tommy couldn't wait.

He heard the sound of heel clicking coming toward him.

Tommy had his back turned away from the door. Nicole watched her husband and rolled her eyes at him. She hated when he came into this room. She remembered a time when they both wanted the same things. Until that dreaded day that everything changed and Tommy began his baby obsession.

She put on her best smile and hugged him from behind. " I thought I heard you come home."

Tommy didn't turn around. " I got a call from Jonathan." He said quietly.

"He…called here too." She sighed.

Tommy turned around to look at her. Her smile had turned into a frown. " I'm so sorry Tommy." She said hugging him. "But you shouldn't torment yourself like this."

Tommy ran his hands through his hair. " I was so sure Nic. I thought it would work."

"Tom. It was barley the first time. We can try again." She encouraged.

Tommy looked deep in Nicole's eyes. " Tell me the truth. Do you want a baby as much as I do?"

Nicole didn't know how to answer that. Of course she didn't want children. But she wanted Tommy. "I would be happy with you ,whether we had children or not." She smiled.

"You didn't answer the question." He said with a serious tone. Tommy stepped away from her, waiting for Nicole to answer.

"Why are you asking me this?" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I need to know that I'm not alone in all of this." His eyes clearly showed how much it pained him to think his wife didn't want the same things as he did.

"Of course you're not alone. If Erica doesn't get pregnant we can always adopt or something." She only said it because she knew Tommy wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea of adopting.

"You really mean that?" He said looking at her.

She smiled half heartedly and nodded her head.

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "I promise, we are going to be so happy when we finally get our baby." He pulled apart and looked down at her. "We'll be the perfect family."

Nicole smiled at him, her eyes told him she wasn't thrilled about being a mom, but he thought once they had their baby, she would come around.

**Meanwhile with Jude**

For the fifth time in a week, Jude spent a better part of her morning spilling the contents of her stomach in a toilet.

Jude heard a soft knock on the door.

Sadie heard Jude and decided to go upstairs to check on her sister. " Jude. Are you ok?" Sadie said through the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said flushing the toilet. She came out wiping her mouth. "It must have been something I ate." Even though it had been happening all week.

"Maybe you should stay home from school." Sadie said touching Jude's forehead. Jude swatted Sadie's hand away. "I told you I'm fine."

"Ok. Well at least don't go to the studio." Sadie said a bit concerned.

"I can't. Darius said he had to tell SME something important today." Jude said going toward her room.

"I can't argue with you can I? You are the most stubborn person I have ever met." Sadie laughed.

Jude went to school and was happy she didn't get sick. Although for some reason she couldn't stand the smell of the cafeteria. Instead of going to lunch, she sat on some steps outside her school. She got out her journal and started to look over some lyrics she had been writing. Jude suddenly remembered a few weeks ago when she dropped her journal and Tommy tried to help her. She laughed to herself when she remembered how they had bumped heads. She closed her eyes and recalled the look on Tommy's face when he looked at her. She felt like he could read her thoughts, for some reason she couldn't help but smile. Then she shook her head. What was she thinking? She frowned at her own thoughts.

"Jude!"

She turned toward the voice and saw Jaime coming toward her.

" Hey. I didn't see you at lunch." He said looking down at her.

"I wasn't hungry." She sighed.

"I needed to talk to you about something." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

Jude got up from the steps and looked at him with a worried look. " What's up?"

"Have you talked to Kat?" He said silently.

"Have I talked to Kat?" She laughed. " Well. Yeah, she's my best friend Jaime. What's going on?"

"It's just… she's been acting weird lately. She's really moody. And she didn't come to school today."

"Now that you mention it, she has been really quiet lately." Jude saw the look of worry on Jaime's face. " I'll talk to her ok?" She smiled.

After school, Spied, Kyle, Wally and Jude all got in Jude's Mustang and went to G-Major.

As Jude was driving, something caught her attention. "Eww. What is that smell?!" Jude scrunched up her nose. She looked toward Spied who just shrugged. Then she saw Kyle had his feet on the back of her seat, near her head. " Kyle! Please put your shoes back on! Your feet smell like cheese!" Jude shouted.

The car was engulfed with laughter. Jude couldn't help but smile when she saw Kyle smelling his feet though her rearview mirror.

Finally they arrived at G-major. They went into studio B and saw Tommy waiting for them. He looked up and smiled at Jude. She felt butterflies in her stomach. _**" Oh no." **_Jude thought.

" Darius wants to talk to guys in his office first." Tommy told them. He led them to the office. Jude felt Tommy touch her arm lightly, motioning for her to go first. She ignored the goose bumps forming on her arm.

"I wanted to tell you, that SME has it's first gig." Darius said once they made it to his office.

"Seriously dude?!" Wally shouted.

"Where?" Jude smiled.

"The Vinyl Palace." Tommy said behind her.

"The Vinyl Palace?!!" Jude jumped up.

"Yes. Karma is going to be singing there on Friday. You go on before her." Darius said.

"Which means. SME has to be ready in a week." Tommy said. " So we have to get to work." He smiled.

Jude turned around in her chair and smiled at Tommy. He didn't know why, but he loved it when she smiled. It was almost as she made the whole room light up.

After hours of practicing the song SME would perform, Tommy finally decided to give them a break. Jude was glad because she wasn't feeling well.

Earlier, Spied had whispered something to Kwest during one of their breaks and had strangely disappeared. Jude noticed Kwest's departure, because Kwest always gave SME a thumbs up, right before Tommy asked them to do the song better. " With more emotion" Tommy had said.

Tommy was a nice guy, but Sadie was right. She had never come across a person who was such a perfectionist.

Jude walked out of the studio and saw her band hovering over something in the G-Major kitchen. Then she saw Kwest was there too. As soon as she had walked out, she smelled something worse than Wally's armpits or Kyle's feet. "What is that awful smell?" Jude asked herself. Against her better judgment she went toward the smell to investigate. It was coming from the small kitchen.

"Jude. Do you want a slice?" Kwest said, handing Jude a piece of pepperoni pizza.

Jude gagged and slapped her hand over her mouth before running to the bathroom. Karma watched, amused as the young girl ran across the lobby. "What a loser." Karma said under her breath.

Kwest and SME watched in shock as Jude ran full speed toward the restrooms. Kwest hit Spiederman in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Spied said rubbing his head.

"You said pepperoni pizza was her favorite." Kwest said angrily. " Why did you lie to me?" Kwest had asked Spied how he could get Jude's attention. So Spied told him Jude's favorite food was pepperoni pizza. That's the reason Kwest had snuck out of the studio. So he could order the pizza.

"Dude. It is her favorite. She's probably sick or something." Spied said defending herself.

A few minutes later Sadie went into the restroom. "Jude? Tommy said you should go home."

"But we haven't finished working?" She said coming out of a stall.

"He said for SME to come back tomorrow afternoon." Sadie said rubbing Jude's back.

Jude walked out of the restroom with a sad look on her face. She saw Kyle, Wally and Spied still in the small kitchenette.

Jude slowly walked up to them. "I'm sorry guys." Jude said sadly.

"Don't worry about it dude. See you tomorrow." Spied said patting her back.

The next morning Jude woke up to the door bell ringing. "This better be a life or death situation." Jude groaned, getting out of bed.

She opened the door and saw Kat standing there crying. " Jude? I don't know what to do!" She sniffed.

"Kat. What's wrong?" She said pulling her into a hug and motioning for her to come into the house.

"Are you busy?" Kat said sitting on the couch in Jude's living room.

"No. I don't have to be in the studio until later." Jude said sitting down.

"Jude. I think… wait are you alone?" Kat said worried.

"Yeah. Sadie and my dad are at work." Jude answered, intrigued by what was going on.

"I think I might be pregnant." Kat said quickly.

Jude blinked a few times. " What?" Jude whispered.

"I don't know what to do. Jaime is going to hate me." She cried.

"Are you sure?" Jude said, still in shock.

"Well. My period's late." Kat said putting her head in her hands.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

Kat shook her head.

" Ok. Before you freak out. I think you should take a test."

"Will you go with me to buy one?" Kat asked meekly.

Jude smiled at the her friend. " You know it buddy."

The ride to the store was pretty quiet. Jude watched Kat wringing her hands in her lap.

Jude laughed when she saw Kat buying two pregnancy test boxes with two tests in it each. " You think you have enough pregnancy tests?" Jude teased.

"What? I want to be sure." Kat responded.

When they got to Jude's house, they ran to the upstairs bathroom.

"Remove the cap and place the absorbent tip in the urine flow for 5 seconds." Jude read from the box.

"Ok. Then what?" Kat said, a little shaky.

"Lay the test flat while developing and read the result in 3 minutes. Result window says YES or NO"

"That sounds easy." Kat said quietly, her heart beating a mile a minute. " Take one too." She said suddenly.

Jude laughed out loud. " Uh. What? Kat. You do know I'm a virgin right?"

"Come on. Jude, it will make me less nervous if you do it too." Kat pleaded.

"Fine." Jude rolled her eyes.

Kat took the test first and laid her test down on the far left of the bathroom sink. Then Jude took a test and laid it on the right. Kat insisted on keeping them separate. Although Jude thought it was impossible for their tests to get mixed up. If one test came up positive it couldn't be Jude's.

They waited three minutes. Jude looked at her watch and told Kat to look. Kat took a deep breath and held her test in her hand. She looked down slowly and screamed. " I'm not pregnant!" Kat hugged Jude tightly.

Jude smiled. "See Kat. You had nothing to worry about." The friends pulled apart.

"Maybe I should take the other two. You know to make sure." Kat said biting her bottom lip. Jude nodded in agreement. Jude started to open the other box of pregnancy tests. While Kat threw away their tests. Kat got some toilet paper and went to grab Jude's test to throw away. She looked down at it and furrowed her eyebrows. " Um, Jude?"

"What's up?" Jude said not looking at Kat.

"Did you...look at your test?" She said slowly.

"No. Why?" Jude said turning to look at Kat.

Kat held up the test. "It's positive." She said quietly.

"What?" Jude laughed and grabbed the test from Kat. Jude looked at it confused. "No way. It must be a mistake. Or our tests got mixed up."

"But I laid my test over here on the left and you laid it on the right." Kat stated.

"Ok. Then it's just a mistake then." Jude said a bit tense.

She saw Kat hand her a new test from the box.. " Take it." Kat encouraged.

"Kat. Be serious. I'm a virgin. There is no possible way I can be pregnant." Jude stressed.

"Look. You take this test downstairs and I'll take the other one up here. That way we will be sure they didn't get mixed up."

Jude didn't know why. But she took the test and went downstairs. Kat took her test and waited for Jude to come back upstairs. Ten minutes later, Kat went looking for her. She saw Jude on the bathroom floor staring into space.

"Jude?" Kat whispered, entering the bathroom.

Jude snapped out of her trance. " Oh. Kat. Was it negative?" She tried to smile.

Kat showed Jude her test and nodded. " It's negative."

Kat sat down next to Jude on the floor. Jude looked at Kat and shook her head.

Jude held up her test to show Kat. "It's positive." Jude whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Jude is pregnant and has no idea how it happened. Sorry for the lack of Jommy but the next chapter will have a lot and I think you guys will like it. Review please. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and of course those who have reviewed before. You guys rock! I liked the reviews so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It has Jommy as promised.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kat sat down next to Jude on the bathroom floor. Jude looked at Kat and shook her head.

She held up the test to show Kat. "It's positive." Jude whispered.

Kat watched her best friend. Jude looked completely lost in her own little world.

"This has to be a mistake." Jude said softly.

"Yeah. I mean just because the box says over 99 accurate, doesn't mean it is." Kat said trying to cheer Jude up.

"Over 99 !" Jude said, looking at Kat stunned. Jude felt like crying.

"Yeah. That means there's a 1 chance there is a mistake." Kat said trying to console her.

"I have to be dreaming." Jude whispered. She felt Kat pinch her arm. " Ouch! Why does everyone do that to me when I say I'm dreaming?!" She said rubbing her arm.

Kat gave her an apologetic look. " Jude. I won't be disappointed in you."

Jude gave her friend a confused look.

"I mean. I know you said you were a virgin. But it's ok if you're not. Shay was really hot and…."

"Kat. I'm not lying! I'm a virgin!" Jude cut her off. She saw Kat's face. _**"OMG. That's what everyone is going to look like when I say I'm pregnant but still a virgin." **_Jude thought in horror.

"I'm sorry. It's just not that common for a virgin to be pregnant. Well except unless it's a miracle." Kat sighed. "Are you sure you and Shay didn't…do anything? Because you don't have to have sex to get pregnant. This one time Jaime and I….."

"Eww. Let me just stop you right there. As much as I'm dying to know the details of Jaime and your sex life, I'll pass." Jude said quickly.

Kat smiled and mouthed "sorry."

"Shay and I didn't do **anything** ,except kiss. I mean Shay broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Well, do you have any symptoms of being pregnant?" Kat asked.

Jude thought for a moment. " My period is late. But that could be stress and I'm nauseous but SME makes me nauseous sometimes." She teased. Jude shook her head. How could she be joking at a time like this?

"Oooh! The internet!" Kat said suddenly.

"Because that's the solution to me being pregnant?" Jude smirked.

"No. We can look up some more symptoms." Kat responded.

"I don't see how that is going to help. If I don't have some the symptoms it isn't going to make me less pregnant. But fine." She said going over to her computer.

Kat began to look over several sites. " Ah. Here's a good one. Missed period."

"Check. But it could be stress." Jude explained.

Kat rolled her eyes. " Nausea and vomiting."

Jude nodded.

"Fatigue and tiredness."

"Yes. But you try juggling school, work and my family." Jude said crossing her arms across her chest. She was still mildly in denial. " Ow that kind of hurt." Jude said putting her arms down off her chest.

Kat laughed quietly.

"What?" Jude said looking over at her friend.

"Breast tenderness or pain. Check" Kat smirked. "Frequent urination."

"I drink a lot of water during the day!" Jude exclaimed.

"Check. Mood swings." She said looking over a Jude. "Check." Kat said quietly.

"Excuse me. I am not moody." Jude said offended.

Kat raised her eyebrows at Jude. " Don't worry it's your hormones."

Jude got off her chair and paced the floor. "Hormones." Jude sighed. "I'm pregnant Kat. And I have no idea how it happened!" She said, starting to panic.

"I think you shouldn't freak out until you go to the doctor." Kat told her. Jude looked at Kat a little worried. " Don't make that face Harrison. You have to go to the doctor."

"I know. And I guess I should talk to Sadie. I can't tell my dad or anyone else. Yet." Jude said biting her bottom lip nervously. " Promise you won't tell anyone about this."

"Pinkie swear." Kat smiled and held out her pinkie for Jude to take. Jude smiled sadly.

She felt like she was in a bad episode of _The Twilight Zone_. She felt like crying but she knew she had to be strong. She needed to go to G-Major to talk to Sadie.

**G-Major **

Tommy was trying to mix SME's latest song. Darius wanted to have a couple of song samples done to distribute at the Vinyl Palace performance. He still hadn't heard from Jonathan and he took it as a bad sign. Maybe he should just forget about trying to have a child of his own flesh and blood. Obviously something out there didn't want that for him. Nicole agreed to an adoption. Maybe that is the better choice. There are a lot of kids out there that need a good home.

He finished mixing and looked over at Kwest. Tommy needed to get out of there. He had at least two hours before SME came in to rehearse for the show. " Kwest. I'll be back in couple of hours. I need some air." With that Tommy was out the door.

Jude arrived at G-Major. She needed to tell Sadie what was happening.

She parked her Mustang in the parking lot. As she walked toward the doors of G-Major a thousand thoughts went through her head. _**" What if Sadie doesn't believe me?" **_Jude felt tears run down her face. She cursed herself for being so cowardly. _**" Stupid hormones." **_She wept silently.

"Jude?" Came a soft voice.

Jude looked up and saw Tommy looking at her. " Great." She said under her breathe.

"Are you alright?" His voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just having one of those days." She tried to smile.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He saw the pain in her eyes. It was the same pain he has experienced in his own.

"You're not fine. What are you doing here? SME's not suppose to be here for another two hours."

"I just… I needed to get out. I felt suffocated you know?" She said frustrated.

He knew exactly what she meant. Tommy got an idea and smiled. " Come with me." He said grabbing her hand.

Jude looked up at him in shock. " What? Come where?" She said as he dragged her to his black Porsche.

"Just get in. I know where we can go to get away." He smiled.

How could she protest to that smile? _**" No stop it Jude. He's your producer. He's married." **_Jude thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tommy's laugher. He had been watching as the different emotions played on her face.

Jude got in and wondered where in the world Tommy Quincy was taking her.

They soon arrived at a little park. Jude got out of the car and looked around. The laughter of children and people talking could be heard all around them. Tommy walked over to her side of the car and motioned for them to walk toward a wooden bench located under the shade of a tall tree. She sat down and like most of time they were alone, waited for Tommy to say something. He sat down beside her, but not too close.

"It's nice here isn't it?" He said after a while.

"Yeah. It is." She said looking around.

"Are you far enough away from your problem?" He asked suddenly.

"How do you know I'm running away from a problem?" She asked.

He chuckled softy and Jude couldn't help but get lost in how musical it sounded.

" Lucky guess." Her responded.

"Good guess." She said under her breathe. He must have heard because he laughed again. " What are **you** running away from?" She asked him.

"What makes you think I'm running away from something?"

"The same reason you knew I was." Jude said softly. He looked over at her surprised.

" I guess neither one of us can hide the pain in our eyes." He responded.

"You're lucky though." She said suddenly.

Tommy was curious to find out why he was so lucky. Because he had a seemingly good life? Because he had money? That is what everyone thinks when they see him.

She saw his eyes question her. " You can run away from your problem. While I… have carry it with me wherever I go." She said looking up to the sky.

He wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but he knew that was information she would have to volunteer to give him.

"How did you know about this park? I didn't figure Tommy Quincy for the outdoor type." She said looking at him with those big innocent blue eyes.

Tommy smiled. "My dad used to bring me here when I saw a kid. It always reminds me of happier times." Then his tone changed. "I thought one day I would be able to bring my own kids here. " He said sadly.

"You've mention your dad before. Are you two close?" She said remembering the tone of voice he used when he said his dad had a Mustang like hers.

"We were. He and my mom died in a car accident when I was eight." He said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"It was a long time ago. I was an only child and had to go live in Montréal with my aunt and uncle." She looked at him closely. Tommy hadn't talked about this with anyone for a long time. "They are the ones that encouraged me to audition for Boyz Attack." He smiled. "My parents always told me I was born to perform. I thought it was a good way to make them proud."

Jude smiled. That is what her dad always told her. That she was born to sing.

"Do your aunt and uncle still live in Montréal?" She asked. She noticed his face take on a pained expression.

"Yeah. It think they do." He said softly. "How about you? Are you close to your parents?" He asked, changing the subject.

"With my dad. He's always been my number one fan. My parents divorced when I was ten. Mom married her divorce lawyer six months after the divorce was finalized. I haven't seen her since."

Tommy looked a bit shocked. _**"How can a parent willingly go that long with out seeing their child?"**_ Tommy thought.

He must have said it out loud because she responded to him. "I don't know. I won't do that to my kid." She said quietly. " I mean when I have one." She corrected. She didn't want anyone to know she was pregnant, until she found out how if happened.

"You have plenty of time for that." Tommy smiled.

Jude just nodded her head. If only he knew how little time she had until she was a mom. Oh wow. It didn't really hit her until that second. She was going to be a mom! Yeah she was pregnant duh. But this kid was eventually going to come out. Painfully from what she's heard.

Tommy looked over at Jude who was thinking hard about something. He noticed she was clutching her stomach.

"Does your stomach hurt?" He asked.

"Hurt? Yeah . I mean what?" She said looking at him.

"Never mind." He smiled.

Tommy and Jude watched as a small boy of about three run into the arms of his mother. It broke Tommy's heart to think that he may never know what it feels like to hold his child in his arms. Was this punishment for how badly he had acted in the past? Tommy felt himself tear up.

Jude watched the same scene and thought about her future. She was pregnant. She still needed to go to the doctor to make sure, but something deep inside her told her it was true. As she watched the mother and child, she felt her dreams slip away. The minute Darius found out about her pregnancy she was going to more than likely get fired. No one will believe her when she says she's still a virgin. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Tommy looked over at Jude. He didn't know why, but something about her face moved him. He studied her face, her sadness. What could be happening in this young girls life that can make so sad?

Without really thinking. He scooted closer to her on the bench. She looked over at him. Their faces inches apart. Tommy couldn't tear his eyes from hers. She sobbed and he threw his arms around her. He rubbed her back and whispered in her ear for her to "let it out." Jude felt that same strange feeling in her stomach, the one she only felt when she was close to Tommy. She pulled away and Tommy handed her a handkerchief.

Jude took it and laughed. "You carry around a handkerchief?" She asked amused, wiping her tears.

"Asked the girl who needed it." He laughed.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm pretty pathetic." Jude said.

He took her hands in his. " No Jude. I don't. I know what it feels like to be this sad." She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. She wondered what could make him as sad as she was.

"Sometimes I think I'm being punished. For the way I've acted in the past." Tommy said softly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her sadness slowly slipping away.

"After I joined Boyz Attack. I changed. I turned into this total jack ass. I haven't seen my aunt and uncle since I left the group. At first I thought I was too good for them, just like I thought I was too good for Boyz Attack. Then after I got married. I got sick."

Jude knew he meant the cancer.

"I realized how precious life was. I was too ashamed to face the two people that took care of me when no one else was willing to."

"You haven't tried to contact them at all?"

Tommy shook his head and them he laughed. " I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I've never told anyone. Not even Kwest. You have your own problems. I'm sorry. "

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone. And I don't mind. It helped me get my mind off things." She smiled. "You know like I'm not the only one that suffers. As childish as that sounds."

"No actually I wanted to tell you the same thing." Tommy didn't know why but he felt he could open up to Jude in a way he couldn't with anyone else.

"This industry has a way of changing people. All the fame blinds you to what is really important. You treat the people you love like they don't matter." Suddenly he looked into Jude's eyes. " Promise, you won't let anyone change you."

She nodded her head and smiled.

"We should go. SME should be arriving at G-Major soon." He said, taking her hand to walk back to the car. He pulled on her hand but she stood still. He looked back at her with a confused expression.

"Tommy. You shouldn't beat yourself up about what you've done in the past. I'm sure if you talk to your aunt and uncle they'll be happy to hear from you. And what ever you think your punishment is, I bet it will turn around soon." She smiled.

He looked down at her. Hoping everything she said would come true.

When they arrived back to the studio. Jude got out of the car and walked with Tommy to the door. Before going in, Jude grabbed his arm and looked at him. "Thank you Tommy. I think the trip made me feel better." She smiled.

" Yeah. Me too." He smiled back.

On an impulse, she kissed him on the cheek, it was a friendly kiss, but neither could ignore the strange feeling it awoke.

They turned to walk in the door and they saw Kwest standing there looking at them. " Hi Kwest." Jude smiled brightly, passing him on the way into the building.

Kwest looked at his friend intently. Tommy smiled and followed Jude into G-Major.

He saw when Jude kissed Tommy and wondered why they were arriving together.

Tommy and Jude stopped in front of Sadie's desk when they heard someone call his name.

Tommy noticed Nicole was in the lobby of G-Major talking to Karma.

"I've been waiting for an hour and a half for you. Sally said you had just left when I got here." Nicole said coming up to Tommy.

"Sally? Oh Sadie." Tommy said realizing who Nicole meant. He noticed Sadie glaring at his wife. "I had to step out for a minute."

"I wanted to invite you to lunch. But I guess you're busy." She said looking at Jude, who was standing next to Tommy.

Tommy looked behind him. " Nicole. This is Jude, she's one of my artists. I think I've mentioned her before. Jude this my wife Nicole."

Jude wanted to shrink away from this woman's stare. It was if she was sizing her up. She had to admit, Tommy's wife was gorgeous. Exactly the kind of woman you would imagine Tommy being married to. She was tall and thin with long dark brown wavy hair. Nicole Quincy looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

Nicole smiled when she saw Jude. Karma had told her all about Jude. Apparently Tommy spent a lot of time with her. She was just as insignificant as she imagined. Jude was wearing faded jeans and an red t-shirt. She was just a kid. She was pretty she'll give her that much, but Nicole knew she had nothing to worry about.

"Jude. I'm glad I finally got to meet you. I've heard all about you." Nicole smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Quincy." Jude smiled politely.

"Call me Nicole. Mrs. Quincy makes me feel old." Nicole laughed. She looked Jude over some more. " You know Jude. You're a very pretty girl. If you fix yourself up a little you would look even better."

"Nicole!" Tommy said staring at his wife.

"What? I'm just giving her a little advice." Nicole shrugged.

"We have to work. I'll see you at home. Come on Jude." He said dragging Jude away. Tommy knew Jude was having a bad day and he didn't want Nicole's snotty remarks to upset Jude.

Kwest shook his head at Nicole and went to the studio as well.

**At the Harrison Home**

After work, Jude was watching Sadie make dinner. The smell of the spices made her gag. She ran quickly up the stairs, hoping she was far enough to where Sadie wouldn't hear her.

After spilling the contents of her stomach, Jude wiped her mouth and sat back against the bathroom wall. _**"When is this going to stop?" **_Jude thought.

"Jude. What is going on with you?" Sadie asked from the door way.

"I have to tell you something Sadie." Jude said looking at Sadie with a sad face.

"If you're going to tell me why you've been throwing up so much lately, I think I know why." Sadie said sitting next to her.

"You do?!" Jude said looking at her panicked. Was she that obvious? She looked down at her still flat stomach. She felt she was going crazy.

"You're…anorexic. If my opinion counts for anything. I think you look great." Sadie smiled.

"Sade. I'm not anorexic."

"Jude, the first step is accepting you have a problem." Sadie said rubbing her back.

"I'm not anorexic. I'm going to tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone or freak out." Jude said slowly. She got off the floor and went to her room. She didn't want to have this conversation in a bathroom.

"Ok. you're scaring me. What's going on?" Sadie said sitting on Jude's bed.

"I'm pregnant." Jude said shutting her eyes. There was total silence. Jude slowly opened her eyes and saw Sadie looking at her with her mouth agape. "Sadie! Say something."

"Who's the father?" Sadie said putting her hand on her chest. "Is it Spiederman?!" She gasped. " Because I saw him in the studio checking you out the other day when you bent down."

"No! It is not Spied." Jude said aghast.

"I don't know who it is." Jude said looking at Sadie.

Sadie raised her eyebrows a Jude.

"I'm still a virgin!" Jude exclaimed.

"Jude. That's impossible."

"I know that. But I am." Jude took in Sadie's worried expression. " You don't believe me do you?"

"It's pretty hard to believe. But, I've known you all my life. I'm pretty sure you're not lying to me. There would be no point. Wait, how do you know you're pregnant if you say you're a virgin?"

"Kat came over. She thought she was pregnant. She made me take a pregnancy test with her because she was nervous. Her test was negative and mine was positive. And before you say maybe they got mixed up. They didn't. I took two tests. Both positive."

"Jude. There has to be a logical explanation to all of this. Maybe you had sex and don't remember."

Jude gave her sister a weird look. " I think I would remember something like that."

"Did you go to any parties or clubs? Maybe someone slipped something in your drink." Sadie shrugged. " Maybe you were raped!" Sadie gasped.

"No! I haven't been to a party in months. And I don't got to clubs."

"You know Jude sometimes young people your age play these _games_…" Sadie started.

"Games?" Jude raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Games and sometimes you can end up pregnant. Just by being naked with a guy and playing these _games_. I know you and Shay dated for a while."

This was very uncomfortable. " Sadie. I have never been naked in front of anyone, except a doctor." Jude clarified.

Sadie thought some more. She did believe Jude, when she said she was a virgin. But they needed to figure out what happened. And Sadie would be the one to help her.

"I know. We'll make an appointment with our gynecologist. He can run some tests and we'll tell him about your…situation." Sadie said hugging Jude.

Jude agreed. She needed answers an she needed them soon.

**The Next morning at the Clinic**

Jonathan was sitting at his desk when he heard someone knock on the door. It was nurse Manning.

"Nurse. Did you call the lab about Mr. Quincy's samples?" He asked.

"Yes. But there's a problem with them." The nurse said coming into the office.

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of problem?"

The nurse sighed heavily. "I called the lab and they told me there was an accident. Some of our patients sperm samples were ruined. Mr. Quincy was one of them."

"All of his samples?" He asked quietly.

The nurse just nodded her head. She knew this meant Mr. Quincy wouldn't be able to have a child of his own. She wondered what happened to that girl Dr. Green accidentally inseminated. If she was pregnant, she was now Mr. Quincy's only chance.

Jonathan looked at the nurse for a second. _**"How am I suppose to tell Tommy?" **_Jonathan thought.

**G-Major**

Tommy arrived at G-Major and noticed everyone looking at him strangely. When he got to studio A, he saw Kwest reading a tabloid.

"Hey Kwest." Tommy greeted.

Kwest took his attention off the tabloid and glared at Tommy. "You want to tell me what this is?" Kwest said shoving the tabloid against Tommy's chest.

He gave Kwest a weird look and glanced at the paper. It was pictures of Tommy and Jude. They were from the day before, at the park.

There were ones of them talking and smiling. And one of him hugging her. The headline implicated there was something other than friendship happening, between Jude and Tommy.

"Great." Tommy said under his breathe.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa I didn't mean for this to be so long. Hahaha. Tommy and Jude made the tabloids. Not good. So what did you think? How Tommy's sperm samples were lost will be better explained when Jonathan tells Tommy. Review please. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Wow. I'm loving the reviews I've gotten. You guys are so awesome. I'm really happy you guys like this fic**. **Ok so in writing a new chapter I always try to reread the one before to make sure it's flowing. When I read the last chapter I noticed that, when Kat tells Jude the pregnancy test is 99 percent accurate the percent sign doesn't show up. Weird. Just wanted to clarify that. Anyway enough of my babbling. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tommy flipped through the pages of the tabloid. He was worried. Not for himself. But for Jude. She was just starting out and she didn't need a scandal.

"Is that why you two came into G-major together?" Kwest said, glaring at Tommy.

"Kwest man. You know the tabloids. They'll make up anything to sell more magazines. Jude. She was having some problems. I took her to a park to clear her mind. We were there as friends. I just wanted to help her out." Tommy sighed.

Kwest's expression softened. " She's having problems? What's going on?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me." Tommy answered.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tommy. Darius wants to see you in his office." Portia smiled.

Tommy ran his hands through his hair. He mentally prepared himself for Darius' rant. He and Portia walked into Darius office and sat down. He noticed Jude was already in there. She had her head down and was playing with the star ring on her finger. She looked like a scolded child, which was probably true. Darius knew exactly how to make a person feel small.

"D. Before you say anything, the tabloid…" Tommy started.

Darius held up his hand, signaling for Tommy not to say another word. Darius furrowed his eyebrows at Tommy. " My head producer and my newest artist involved in a tabloid scandal." Then a slow evil grin soon appeared on Darius' face and he looked at his sister.

"Publicity jack pot!" Portia grinned.

Jude suddenly looked up from her shoes and stared at Portia.

"What?" Tommy asked confused.

"Everyone wants to know who the mysterious girl hugging Tom Quincy is. And with SME's first G-Major performance coming up, we can use the extra publicity." Darius smiled.

Tommy should have known. Darius always saw things from the angle of how to make more money.

"I asked Jude in here because I don't want her to worry about a thing." Darius smiled. " SME has some publicity photos to get done before the Vinyl Palace show."

"Publicity photos?" Jude asked.

"Yes. We need them for the posters advertising the show. And now that the tabloid has come out, they have to be out as soon as possible." Portia beamed.

Darius smiled at Jude. "Jude. Go find the rest of your band. Portia is going to go over the details about the shoot with you."

Tommy and Darius were the only ones left. " Tom. Now that we're alone. I trust that this story the tabloids have made up is just that. A story." Darius said, glaring at Tommy.

"D. Come on. You know I'm not like that anymore. Jude is my artist and she's my friend. I have too much respect for her to do anything that could harm her."

"I'm glad to hear that. Then we have nothing to worry about." Darius said. Tommy started to get up to leave but Darius' voice stopped him. " Make sure I **never** have anything to worry about when it comes to you and Jude."

Tommy nodded his head and was out the door.

SME had a photo shoot in two days. It was kind of exciting and scary in a way. Jude wasn't used to being the center of attention. And now with the tabloid story, Kyle, Wally and Spied teased her about Tommy.

SME and Kwest were in the studio waiting for Tommy to arrive from lunch. "So Jude, I guess you and Quincy are producing more than just music together. " Spied teased.

Jude rolled her eyes at him. " Will you shut up?"

"Be careful Spied. If you make her mad she'll tell Tommy to kick your butt." Kyle laughed.

"Will you **please **shut up!" Jude said. She saw Tommy coming toward the studio and she didn't want him to hear what the guys were saying.

Kwest just watched how Jude turned red at the guys comments.

"Here comes your **boyfriend**." Wally said making kissing noises.

Tommy walked in and gave Wally a strange look. _**"This band is very strange." **_Thought Tommy.

"Can we please get to work." Jude said walking toward the recording studio.

Spied walked up to Jude and whispered in her ear. " Why so eager to get to work Harrison? I'm sure if we don't get done, Quincy will be more than willing to stay late with you." He winked.

Jude shot him a death glare that made not only Spied but Wally and Kyle, shut up and get to work.

After they were done. Jude decided to stay behind in the studio to talk to Tommy about the tabloid. "Tommy? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jude said biting her bottom lip.

"Sure, girl what's on your mind?" Although he figured what she wanted to talk about.

"It's about the tabloid." She said shyly. Tommy noticed Jude looking down at her shoes. He hoped she didn't think he was mad or regretted trying to help her. " I'm sorry about what happened. I guess this means we'll have to keep our distance from now on." She sighed.

Tommy laughed a little and the sound of it startled her. She looked up at him surprised. She wondered what it was that she said that had made him laugh. He had been sitting at his chair and she was leaning against the sound board. She quickly got off it, remembering how many times he had warned them no to do that. Tommy stood in front of here. She felt her heartbeat a little faster and she worried that it was loud enough for him to hear.

Jude looked up at him and for a moment and he forgot what he was about to say to her. How did she do that? He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him. It was just the way she looked at him. Her big innocent eyes telling him how big her problem was. He wished she would tell him. That's when he remembered what he wanted to say. Tommy tucked a strand of hair that had fallen carelessly on her face, half hiding her beautiful face. He could have sworn he heard her take a forceful intake of breath as he touched her. " Jude. The tabloids make up anything to sell magazines. Don't pay attention to them. It's something you'll have to get used to." He shrugged.

"I just want to be any trouble. You're wife…"

Nicole. Tommy had actually forgotten about her. But Nicole knew the tabloids. She wouldn't believe a word they said. Besides Nicole isn't really the jealous type. Maybe because she has never had to want for anything. What Nicole wants she gets. One way or the other. Tommy smiled at Jude. " My wife knows the tabloids. Like D said, don't worry about it anymore." He watched her face change, but he could still see the doubt in her eyes. " I don't want this to be a reason for you not to come to me if you ever need me. I can tell that what ever problem you are having, it's big. And you shouldn't go through it alone."

"I'm not. My sister and my best friend know." She smiled. " But I guess sooner or later everyone will know." She sighed.

Tommy looked at her confused. "Still. I'm here for you. I don't know why and I can't believe I'm about to say this to you but… there's something about you that makes me want to help you. And open up to you like I did at the park. It's like…." He didn't quite know how to finish his sentence . Tommy tried to read her expression. Jude probably didn't know what he was talking about. She had a far off look in her eyes.

"Like you've known me forever." Jude said without thinking. She suddenly looked up at Tommy. He smiled at her like he had never done before. She couldn't describe it. It was a smile that told him she knew exactly what he meant. Because she felt the same way about him. She returned the same smile.

The rest of the day went by without much consequence. At the end of the day Tommy arrived home and went straight to his home office. His friend Jonathan's silence still on his mind. He sat behind his desk and massaged his temples. His thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in his office unannounced. Tommy looked up and saw his wife staring at him. Her arms folded at her chest. An evil grin on her face. Without speaking she walked up to stand in front of his desk and she threw a tabloid in front of him. Tommy didn't need to look down to know what tabloid it was.

"Nicole. About this I…." He stopped when he heard Nicole laugh.

"Are you trying to explain the tabloid?" She asked with a grin.

"Isn't that what you came in here for?" Tommy asked confused.

Nicole laughed again and came around to Tommy's side of the desk. She went behind him and hugged him from behind. She laughed again and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I was surprised to see you in a tabloid. It's been years since you have made an appearance. I think it was a great idea. Put your face back in the public eye." She smiled.

Of course. Like Darius and her brother Liam, Nicole only thought about one thing. Money. He shouldn't have been surprised. Nicole was very upset when Tommy announced he would leave the spotlight to produce, helping others grab the spotlight.

"So you're not mad?" He asked.

"Because you're hugging a teenage girl on a tabloid cover? Of course not." Nicole scoffed. " But I do know that was Karma's intention when she came here."

Tommy glared at his wife. "Karma?"

"Yes. Karma." She said waling back to the other side of the desk to sit across from Tommy. " She came to the house to tell me to watch out for Jude. Apparently she's after my husband." She teased. Nicole notice Tommy tensed up at the statement.

"And you chose not to believe her?" Tommy asked.

"Please Tommy. Give me a little credit. You know I'm not the jealous type. Besides if you were going to cheat on me, Jude would be the last person I would imagine you do it with." She laughed. Tommy looked a bit angry. Nicole rolled her eyes at him and smiled. " Don't get mad. I just meant Jude is a child. There's nothing there to entice a man."

He was about to change the subject when he heard Andrea the maid at the door. " Mr. Quincy? Dr. Dorin is here to see you."

"Jonathan?" Tommy said straightening up. " Let him in."

Jonathan stepped into the office a few moments later. His face was grim and Tommy tried to take it as a bad sign.

"Tommy. Nicole. I'm glad you're both here." Jonathan said after a long while.

Tommy motioned for him to sit down.

Jonathan sat down and looked at his friend. " We've come across a problem with the insemination." Jonathan said, getting right to the point. No need to prolong the bad news.

"What is it? Is it Erica? Can you not do the insemination on her again?" Tommy asked anxiously.

" Tom. There was an accident at the lab where the sperm samples are kept."

Tommy and Nicole exchanged confused glances. "What kind of accident." Tommy chocked out. But he was afraid of the answer.

"The sperm samples as you know, are kept in the lab in a containers with liquid nitrogen to keep them frozen." He watched to see if Tommy was following him. Tommy nodded for him to continue. "There was… a leak in one of the containers. No one noticed it until it was too late. The samples inside thawed and were spoiled. For the lack of a better word. They're useless. And your samples were among the ones destroyed." He said sadly.

"Tom's samples are gone?" Nicole asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Tom." Jonathan said in a small voice.

Just like that Tommy's dream of having a child of his own flesh and blood were shattered. " All of them. There's no chance that…" Tommy's voice drifted to nothing.

Jonathan shook his head. " I made sure I had all the information right before coming here to tell you."

Tommy stood up and left the tiny office. The walls suddenly closing in on him. Nicole watched him leave in silence. If Tommy was depressed before, she didn't want to imagine what he was going to be like now. As sick at it sounded, she was glad the insemination was now an impossibility. Now she didn't have to worry about another woman carrying her husbands' child. Giving Tommy the only thing he wanted. And the only thing Nicole could not give him.

It was a strange day at G-Major. Everything was very quiet and serene. Like the calm before the storm. Jude wondered if it was the whole tabloid fiasco. Although Tommy and Darius had told her it was no big deal. And the guy had finally gotten the hint and left her alone about her and Tommy. Not there was a her and Tommy.

Maybe it was the conversation she had with Tommy a few days ago. She had to admit it made her feel strange. Not a bad strange but not a good strange either. The conversation went on like her and Tommy were speaking their own language. She had never felt like that with anyone. Not her sister or her best friends.

Or maybe it was the big mystery that revolved around Tommy's absence. He hadn't shown up to work in three days. The only ones that seemed to know why, were Darius and Kwest. Jude felt weird not having Tommy in the studio. Yeah. It was only three days but it seemed like forever. Kwest had taken over Tommy's job of preparing SME for the Vinyl Palace performance.

"Are you nervous about Friday? Two more days." Kwest asked Jude.

"A little. But that's normal right?" She smiled.

Kwest walked up to her and took her hands in his. She felt a little uncomfortable but she didn't remove her hands. Jude didn't want to hurt Kwest's feelings. Why couldn't she feel the same spine tingling sensation she got when Tommy touched her? She knew the answer. But she was too afraid to admit it. Even to herself.

"You are going to do great. I know it." Kwest said still holding her hands. He was looking into her eyes so intently that she could feel the heat radiating from his eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Sadie appeared before them. She stared at Jude and Kwest's hands, still in there intertwined state. Jude blushed and removed her hands.

"Jude. I need to talk to you." Sadie said a bit sadly.

"Sure." Jude nodded. She looked at Kwest and smiled before she left the studio.

"Jude. Have you called the clinic yet?" Sadie asked when they reached the lobby.

Jude looked down at her shoes.

" Jude Elizabeth Harrison!" Sadie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Calm down Sade. I haven't had a chance to do it yet. I've been really busy rehearsing, photo shoots and recording."

Sadie grabbed her hand and led her to the receptionists desk. Sadie grabbed the phone and a stick note with a number on it and handed them to Jude. " Call. Now. I have to go talk to Portia. I'll be right back." Sadie said before she left.

Jude dialed the number and waited for an answer. "Hi. My name is Jude Harrison. I want to make an appointment with Dr. Green."

"Are you a new patient?" The woman on the other end asked.

"No. I have been there before." Jude replied.

There was moment of silence before the woman spoke again. "I'm sorry, but I don't see your name in the computer. If you wait a second I'll go look for your paper file. Jude Harrison? Right?"

"Yes." Jude said. She thought it was really strange that the woman couldn't find her name in the computer.

A few minutes later the woman came back to the phone. " I'm sorry miss Harrison but I can't find your file anywhere. Are you sure were seen at this clinic?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Jude said a bit offended. What did this chick think Jude was trying to pull here? There were those hormones again. Jude took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"The only thing I can tell you is to come down to the clinic and we'll see what we can do." The woman said politely.

"O.k. Thank you." Jude sighed and hung up the phone.

"Sadie. I called the clinic but they couldn't find my file. The lady said I could come down to see why that is." Jude told her as soon as her sister came back to the desk.

"That's weird. Well, we can go down there during lunch." Sadie smiled.

As soon as it was lunch time, Sadie was dragging Jude to the car. Soon Sadie and Jude arrived at the clinic. Jude wasn't as nervous as she was the first time. After all, this time she had her sister with her.

Jude and Sadie got on the familiar elevator to the third floor. Jude walked over to the receptionist's desk and spoke. "Hello. I called a few hours ago about an appointment and you couldn't find my file."

"What's your name?" The petite red head asked her.

"Jude Harrison." Jude tried to smile.

"Oh. Yes. I remember. Let me look again." The receptionist said looking through the computer. " O.k. give me your phone number and address. We'll see if we can find it that way."

After Jude gave her the information the young woman looked and then shook her head.  
"That is very strange. There is no record of you being here. And I checked the paper files again because your call intrigued me. This has never happened before." She shrugged.

Jude didn't know what to say. Sadie looked just as confused as she did.

"What did you say your doctors name is?"

"Dr. Green." Jude answered.

"_**Dr. Green? That's not my doctor's name." **_Sadie thought.

The receptionist was just about to call the doctor's secretary when Dr. Green just happened to pass by.

"Dr. Green. This girl says she's a patient of yours but we can't find her file." The woman said stopping him.

Jude and Sadie noticed the doctor's face turn pale.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." He tried to say in a calm voice.

"Well. It was a month and a half ago, but you have to at least remember me a little." Jude said getting a little frustrated.

"I see a lot of patients. And if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do." Before Jude could say anything the doctor was gone.

The doctor went into one of the exam rooms and tried to calm down. Then he remembered something and left quickly. He saw nurse Manning coming out of another exam room. He grabbed her quickly and pulled her into his office.

"Don't go into the lobby." He told her simply.

The nurse looked at him like he was crazy. " Why?"

"The girl that was accidentally inseminated is here and she's asking questions."

The nurse's face turned pale. " Oh my God." She said under her breath.

"She already saw me but I told her I had never seen her before." He said pacing his office.

"Is she pregnant?" The nurse asked panicked.

"I don't know. But why else would she be here?" The doctor shrugged.

"I can't do this." She said quietly.

"Yes. You can. Just keep your mouth shut." He warned.

"What if she asks to speak to the doctor in charge? Dr. Dorin could start to investigate. "

"Jonathan went out to lunch. Hopefully the girl will be gone by then."

"Maybe we should tell him about what happened." She said quickly.

Dr. Green looked at the nurse like she had just lost her mind. " Are you crazy? We could lose our jobs over this! The man who's sperm she was intimated with is a friend of Jonathan's! "

"But. The accident in the lab. If that girl is pregnant, she's that mans only chance to have children!"

"That is **not** our problem." He said glaring at her.

**Back to Jude**

"That was really weird." Sadie said referring to the doctors quick departure. Jude just nodded her head.

Jude walked up the front desk again. "Excuse me, but is Deepali not working today?" Jude asked remembering the name of the receptionist she saw the last time she was here.

"No. Deepali is on vacation." The red head said shaking her head.

"Great." Jude said under her breath.

Sadie grabbed Jude's arm and took her away from the desk. "Jude. Why did you say your doctor's name is Dr. Green?" Sadie whispered.

"Because that's his name." She gave Sadie a weird look.

"Jude. I told you to go to **my** gynecologist." Sadie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's not your gynecologist?" Jude said, her voice coming out in a mere whisper.

"No. My doctor's name is Dr. Reed." Sadie furrowed her eyebrows at Jude.

Jude was getting a weird feeling about everything.

"Jude. Something very wrong is going on here." Sadie said giving Jude a serious look. " First the clinic says your file doesn't exist then, that doctor acts all weird when he sees you."

Sadie tried to think. What would the doctor and the clinic gain from denying Jude was here?

"Sadie. Do you believe me?" Jude asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sadie said uncrossing her arms.

"Do you believe that I was really here?" Jude had to ask. She knew Sadie probably thought Jude had chickened out and never went to see a doctor.

"Little sister if I believe you are a virgin and pregnant I believe you were here." Sadie smiled. " But why are they denying it?"

Sadie looked around her and saw a pregnant woman being called in by a nurse. She tried to imagine her sister being that big. She couldn't believe Jude was pregnant. Sadie wondered how she was going to convince Jude to go to the doctor to check the progress of her pregnancy.

Jude looked over at her sister. " Why are you smiling? We're in the middle of a crisis here. " Jude said biting her nails.

"I was just wondering how I'm going to make you go to an OB-GYN about your pregnancy. Seeing that your terrified of doctors. But maybe for your baby's sake you'll go." Sadie smiled.

"I'm not that bad Sade. I've actually become more comfortable." Jude said proud of herself.

"Yeah. You're right. It didn't take me too long to convince you to come here to get a pregnancy test. And you came here to get your pap smear and you weren't scared."

Jude laughed. "That's because I didn't know what the doctor was doing."

Sadie's smile faded. " What do you mean?"

"Calm down Sadie. He started to explain the pap smear as he was doing it. But he was making me nervous so I told him to just do his thing." Jude shrugged.

Sadie was about to say something when the receptionist motioned for Jude to come back to the desk.

Sadie stood there thinking about what Jude had just said. It calmed her down more for the doctor to tell her exactly what he was doing. Otherwise you wouldn't know what the doctor was doing to you. She sat down in a chair watching her sister talk to the receptionist. She was about to get up to help her sister when, she glanced at a pamphlet that was sitting at the table in front of her. It talked about infertility problems. _**" Oh yeah. This is a fertility clinic too." **_Sadie thought. Then suddenly her mouth dropped open in realization. There was no record of Jude being here, the doctor's face, and Jude telling the doctor to not tell her what he was doing.

"Oh my God!" Sadie said under her breath.

Jude walked back to her sister. " Sade. This is insane! This is a horrible clinic. They have no record of me being here. They probably lost my file. And I can't remember the name of the nurse I saw." Jude said frustrated.

Jude noticed Sadie had turned pale. She sat down beside her. " Sadie? What's going on? You're scaring me." She said touching her sisters arm.

"No. It's impossible. It's stupid." Sadie said shaking her head.

"Sadie. Impossible is me being pregnant and a virgin. Trust me. Nothing you say will sound impossible or stupid." Jude assured her.

"O.k. But don't freak out. It's just a **theory**. But it might explain how you're pregnant."

Jude sat up, suddenly very interested in her sisters words. Jude nodded for her to continue.

"This clinic. It's also a **fertility **clinic." Sadie said quietly, waiting for Jude to register what she was hinting at.

Jude gave Sadie a confused look." What does that have to do with…." Jude suddenly remembered the disorder the clinic had been in the last time she was here. Everyone running around like chickens with their heads caught off. The doctor rushing to get done with her. " I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think of this before?" Jude gasped.

"What is it Jude?!" Sadie demanded.

"Remember I told you that day was really busy here?" Jude asked and Sadie nodded. " The nurse, she called my name and another girls, we went in and the nurse bumped into another nurse who was coming the opposite way. Papers scattered everywhere. What if the other girl…"

"Was here for an insemination." Sadie finished for her. "And you don't know what the doctor did to you."

"I didn't let him." Jude said quietly.

Sadie grabbed Jude's arm and took her to the front desk. " Excuse me. But Dr. Green, does he do inseminations?" Sadie asked.

The receptionist nodded. "Yes. He's only here part-time. Inseminations are all he does here." She smiled.

Jude couldn't believe it. Everything made sense now. She started to feel dizzy and suddenly everything around her went black.

"Jude!" Sadie screamed, catching Jude before she hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Jude just fainted and she knows the clinic was at fault for her pregnancy. Tommy thinks he can't have children now. Don't be too sad. Jommy love will happen. Soon. You just have to be a little patient. I'm trying to put little Jommy moments in each chapter to hold you over. Oh and next chapter will be a little happier. Please review and tell me what you think. I love getting your feedback!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to clear something up because in my excitement in writing this fic I forgot to mention something. Or not talk about it enough to clarify. Nicole's eggs and Tommy's sperm were not compatible. So Jude was not implanted with an embryo, which would be Nicole and Tommy's . She was just inseminated with Tommy's sperm to attach to one of Jude's eggs. So this baby is Tommy and Jude's. Not Nicole's. Thank you to my reviewer for bringing that up. Sorry if that confused anyone. I'm updating this sooner than I was going to but I was overwhelmed by all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you so much. It was the most reviews I have gotten. All of you are so freaking awesome!! Enjoy this chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sadie grabbed Jude's arm and took her to the front desk. " Excuse me. But Dr. Green, does he do inseminations?" Sadie asked.

The receptionist nodded. "Yes. He's only here part-time. Inseminations are all he does here." She smiled.

Jude couldn't believe it. Everything made sense now. She started to feel dizzy and suddenly everything around her went black.

"Jude!" Sadie screamed, catching Jude before she hit the ground.

The receptionist ran to get a glass of water. She came back and Sadie was still trying to revive her sister.

The ding of the elevator was heard and a blonde man in a lab coat walked into the lobby.

"What is going on here?" He asked looking at the unconscious girl. The man took the Jude in his arms and took her to one of the examination rooms.

"What happened?" He asked Sadie, checking Jude's pupils with his pen light.

"I guess she got nervous and lost consciousness." Sadie said shaking.

"She says she's a patient but we can't find her records." The receptionist said quickly.

"She's pregnant. And it's this clinics fault." Sadie suddenly said, tears falling down her face.

The receptionist and Jonathan looked at each other with confused expressions.

"My sister came here for a regular gynecology check up. She had an appointment with Dr. Reed. But she said she saw a Dr. Green." Sadie started.

"Dr. Green. Doesn't do gynecology check ups. He works here only part time as a fertility specialist with me." Jonathan said firmly.

"Yeah! We kind of already figured that out !" Sadie yelled. "She also said that day, the clinic was busy and when her name was called another girls was called as well. The nurse bumped into another nurse and all the papers in the folders got scattered around."

"Miss? Do you know what you're implying?" Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes! This clinic accidentally inseminated my sister!" Sadie said angrily.

"That's impossible." He told Sadie sternly. " Have they talked to Dr. Green?" He asked the receptionist.

"Dr. Green said he didn't remember her." The young woman shrugged.

Suddenly Jude began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust them to the light. "Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"We're still at the clinic. You fainted." Sadie informed her.

Jude looked at her sister. She looked around and suddenly remembered why she fainted. " I want to leave." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"But sweetie. They inseminated you! They have to give you answers!" Sadie said grabbing Jude's hand.

"But they're never going to admit it! And my records are missing!" Jude said sitting up.

"Because **they** made them disappear." Sadie said glaring at the doctor.

"Are you sure your pregnant because of what the clinic supposedly did?" Jonathan questioned Jude, not quite believing the story of accidental insemination.

"My sister is still a virgin!" Sadie almost shouted.

"Sade! That's kind of private!" Jude hissed.

Jonathan needed to get to the bottom of this. He quickly left the room in search of his collogue. He found Dr. Green in his office.

"Stephen .There's a young girl here that says she came to see you but there is no record of her." He saw Dr. Green become suddenly nervous.

"Yes. I did see her but I don't remember her. I was just about to call security on her, if she was still here."

Jonathan furrowed her eyebrows. "She's just a young girl. I don't think there's much damage she can do."

"Dr. Green. That girl is still here." Nurse Manning said panic in her voice. She froze when she saw Jonathan. "Dr. Dorin. I didn't know you were back from lunch."

Dr. Green gave Nurse Manning a death glare.

Jonathan looked between the doctor and the nurse. " Alright. Some one better start telling me what's going on. Now!"

**Back with Jude**

"Sadie. I want to go please." She pleaded.

"No. Jude. They have to pay for what they did. You're pregnant! Do you know what that means?!" Sadie was beyond livid.

"Yes. **I **know what that means! **I'm** the one that's pregnant!" Jude started to feel dizzy again and laid back down. She ran her hands through her hair. " I didn't ask for this." She said sobbing.

"Exactly! So we find this Dr. Green's office and we tell him that if he doesn't fix this we'll sue!"

Jude shot up. " Fix this? Fix this?! How exactly can he fix me being pregnant?!" Jude shouted.

"I don't know! Look, I'm a little nervous here." Sadie said biting her bottom lip.

"You're nervous?" Jude wanted to laugh even though there was absolutely nothing funny happening here. _**"I'm going to go crazy." **_Jude thought. "Sade. I just want to go home. I can't deal with this right now." Jude said shaking her head.

"We can't leave. Imagine what they'll do now. They can come out with a plot to not get sued."

"Sadie. You've been watching too many movies. What are they going to do? They already made my file disappear. We know where they are. We can come back another day." Jude said starting to get off the bed.

Sadie stopped her. " What is wrong with you? You are carrying some strangers' child and you just want to leave and come some other day like it's no big deal."

Jude let out a heavy sigh. "It's my word against theirs. And like I said, I can't do this right now."

"Fine. Lets' go." Sadie said reluctantly.

**Meanwhile**

Jonathan was still waiting for the doctor and the nurse so say something. "You're silence alone tells me you know who that girl is." He finally spoke.

Nurse Manning who was looking down at her feet finally spoke. " I can't do this anymore." She whispered. She didn't look at Dr. Green but she knew he was glaring at her. But she couldn't hide this anymore. "About a month and half ago that girl came to the clinic. We were really busy and in my hurry to get more patients attended to, I thought it would be easier to call patients two at a time." Jonathan nodded for her to continue. "I was going though the main doors and I didn't see Veronica, another nurse trying to get through as well. We bumped into each other and both patients files scattered everywhere. The files got switched and I took the wrong patient to Dr. Green for the insemination." She finished.

"The girl that was in the lobby?" Jonathan asked even though he knew the answer. The nurse nodded slowly. Jonathan turned his attention to Dr, Green. "Is this true?"

"Yes. I suppose it is also my fault. With you out of town I took on double the number of patients I usually see. I had other patients waiting. I should have verified I had the right patient. Especially because she looked rather nervous."

"And young. The girl doesn't look any older than 18!" Jonathan said in an angry tone. Then he remembered something. "The girl said something about still being a virgin. Didn't that clue you in that she wasn't here to be inseminated?"

Dr. Green looked at Jonathan for a moment. " I thought it was strange but some our patients are a little eccentric. I thought maybe the patient wanted a virgin to carry his child."

"_**So maybe the girl really was a virgin like she claimed." **_Thought Jonathan. But something else was going on here. "Why are her records missing?" Jonathan said changing the subject.

"We got nervous so… we got rid of them." The nurse answered. There was no use hiding that part of the story.

Jonathan paced the floor of the office. "What were you two thinking? This is not a game! There's a pregnant girl out there! I'm trying to run a serious business here!"

"Are you going to fire us?" The nurse whispered.

"You think I should keep you working here? After what you did? If you would have told me from the beginning we could have found the girl and fixed it right away. Now she's going to sue the clinic." Jonathan said throwing his hands in the air. " I want both of you out of here. But rest assured this is not the last time we'll be seeing each other. If my clinic gets sued, you two are going to pay too."

The nurse and doctor started to walk out of the room but Jonathan stopped the nurse. "Nurse Manning come with me." He said motioning for her to follow, leaving Dr. Green to stay packing his things.

They entered Jonathan's office. " Amanda. I have known you for five years. I never expected this from you. Because of our friendship and because you confessed about what happened. I'm willing to cut you a small break." He sighed.

"You're not going to fire me?" She smiled.

"I can't keep you working here. Not after what happened. But I will help you find another job."

"That's fair." She nodded.

"We can still kind of make this right. That girl is pregnant. Do you remember who's sperm she was inseminated with?" He watched the nurse look at him nervously.

"Amanda. You already confessed to everything else. Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Quincy." She said softly.

Jonathan straightened up at the sound of his friend's name. " Tommy?!"

"Yes. It was the day the girl the Quincy's picked came in to be inseminated."

Jonathon looked at her confused. " But Erica was still inseminated."

"Yes. Dr. Green told me to forget about the young girl and go find the right girl that was supposed to be inseminated."

"So that girl. She's pregnant with Tommy's baby?" He was talking to more to himself than to the nurse. The girl said she was a virgin, but now a days you can't really prove that. He debated whether or not to tell Tommy about this. He had already had gotten his hoped up before.

"What's the girls name?" He finally asked.

The nurse knew she would never be able to forget that poor girls name. " Jude. Jude Harrison."

There was a knock on the office door. It was the clinic's receptionist. "Dr. Dorin the girl that fainted in the lobby is leaving."

Jonathan looked at the receptionist then at the nurse. He ran from the room to catch up to her. He didn't see Jude or Sadie anywhere so he took the elevator to the ground floor and hoped to catch up to her before she left. Once he got off, he spotted Jude opening the doors to leave.

"Miss. Wait a minute." He said stopping them.

"Why? You want to accidentally inseminate me too?" Sadie glared.

"Sadie?" Jude warned.

The doctor grabbed Jude's arm lightly and pulled her back inside and away from the doors. " I want to help you." Jonathan said slowly.

"It's a little late for that. This clinic has done enough for me. Thanks." Jude said bitterly.

"I understand your situation."

"No! I don't think you do! I'm seventeen years old. I haven't even finished high school yet. This…" She said pointing to her stomach. " Is going to be a major set back."

" I apologize for what my colleague did. I understand if you want to sue the clinic."

"You bet your sweet a…" Sadie started but saw the look Jude gave her and stopped mid sentence.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Now if you'll excuse me I want to get as far away from here as I can." Jude said trying to get away. Before Jonathan could say another word. Jude walked outside and out of the clinic.

**Meanwhile with Tommy**

"Nicole. This is a really bad idea." Tommy said getting out of the car.

"No. Tom. This is a solution to your… our problem." Nicole corrected herself.

Nicole grabbed Tommy's hand and led a reluctant Tommy inside the building. He looked over at his wife who had the biggest smile on her face. Did she really want to do this? Tommy thought she didn't want kids and now she brings him here.

"Mrs. Quincy. How are you? We have missed you. " An older woman who looked in her late fifties approached Tommy and Nicole.

"I'm wonderful Gladys. I have missed you too. Especially the children." Nicole smiled.

Tommy looked at his wife strangely. He had never heard her say she missed anything involving kids. Maybe she was changing. Or just an act.

Nicole noticed the look Tommy gave her and glared at him. Nicole gave money to several charities and some orphanages on occasion. It was part of keeping herself in the papers from time to time.

"The children have missed you too." The older woman replied.

"I've come to make my monthly contribution, but I was also hoping to talk to you about something else." Nicole smiled.

Gladys took them to her office and they sat down.

"As you know my husband and I can't have children of our own." Nicole said grabbing Tommy's hand and placing on her lap. "And we know there are a lot of children in need. So we were thinking of adopting one of the children here."

Gladys eyes lit up at Nicole's statement. " That would be wonderful Mrs. Quincy. I'm so happy that you feel that way."

"We have many infants that need a good home."

Nicole's eyes widened.

" Actually we were thinking of adopting an older child." Tommy finally spoke. It was something He and Nicole had already discussed.

Gladys smiled again. " Even better. Couples usually want to adopt a baby and it is not as common for them to want an older child. What age were you thinking of?"

"Seven or eight." Nicole answered.

Gladys took the Quincy's out of the office and outside where there were a number of children playing in a large yard.

"Nic. I don't know about this." Tommy whispered in her ear.

Nicole let out a frustrated sigh. "You have been moping around the house for 3 days. This is what you wanted. A child." She said sternly.

"It just feels weird. Picking out the kid that looks the best." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well. Don't think about it that way. Besides, who says we'll find a kid today?" Nicole said pulling him toward Gladys who was waiting for them near the yard.

Tommy looked around at the children. They all looked happy jumping and playing. Then Tommy spotted a small boy with dark hair. He was playing with the other kids but didn't look as happy as the rest of them. He was playing basketball. Suddenly the ball was thrown and almost hit Nicole. She screamed and got out of the way. The boy Tommy was looking at came over to them to retrieve the ball.

Tommy grabbed the ball and watched the boy make his way toward them. He ran up to them and stopped in front of Tommy. "Sorry. We could I have our ball back?" The boy asked.

Tommy nodded and looked at the boy for a moment. Nicole looked at the boy and her husband they had the same dark hair and blue eyes. It was amazing. Tommy gave him the ball and the boy smiled at him and ran back to his friends.

"What's that boys name?" Tommy asked still looking at him.

Gladys smiled. " That's Eric. He's been here for two years. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was six years old. He's a little shy, but he seemed to like you Mr. Quincy."

Tommy tensed up when he heard the boy had lost his parents the same way he had. He thought about how he would have ended up in a place like this if it wasn't for his aunt and uncle.

On the way home Tommy thought about the boy. Maybe if they did decide to adopt, Eric would be a good choice.

Nicole was glad to see that she was getting part of her husband back. Maybe if they finally had the child he wanted, Tommy would be home more often. She wasn't ecstatic about adopting. She thought their lives were perfect now. The boy they saw today didn't look like he would be much trouble. Nicole was willing to do anything to make Tommy happy.

"I think we should adopt Eric." Nicole said as soon as they got home.

Tommy looked at Nicole, trying to read her eyes. Was she serious?

Nicole felt she needed to sound more enthusiastic. "Can you imagine what it would be like? To have a son? We would be complete." Nicole grinned.

He smiled at her. Maybe she was being sincere. But he still needed to think about it. This was a big step.

Just then Nicole's cell phone rang. " It's the boutique." She sighed walking into the living room. Tommy made his way to his office. Ever since the day Jonathan came he had been spending the majority of his time there.

Nicole came in the room with a huff. " That was Courtney. They need me at the boutique. We have a lot of customers. And you know I'm the only one that can handle all my employees." She smiled. " Are you going to be ok?" She asked Tommy.

"I'll be fine. You can't put your life on hold for me." He sighed.

She walked up to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. " You are my life." She whispered and walked out.

Tommy knew he couldn't hide from the world forever. He saw the news paper from this morning sitting on his desk. He turned to the entertainment page and saw a picture of SME. It was an advertisement for their first official G-Major performance. It was going to tomorrow at the _Vinyl Palace_. He wanted to go, but he had been to depressed lately to consider it. The trip to the orphanage had lifted his spirits somewhat.

Tommy stared at the picture of SME. Jude's smiling face staring back at him. He didn't realize he had been smiling at her picture until he heard Andrea. The maid, at the door.

"Mr. Quincy. Dr. Dorin is here." She smiled.

Tommy looked at her strangely. _**"This is déjà vu." **_Tommy thought. It had been only three days since he last saw Jonathan. Tommy thought his friend was here to make sure he was doing ok. " Let him in Andrea."

Jonathan came into the office, not sure about how he was going to tell Tommy about everything that had happened.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine." Tommy sighed.

Jonathan sat down and looked at Tommy concerned.

"Is Nicole not here? I would like to tell both of you." He finally spoke.

"No. She had to go to work." Tommy sensed this was not a normal visit. Jonathan had the same grim look he did when he came here to tell Tommy about the accident in the lab. " What's going on?"

"I really don't know how to tell you. I'm still trying to figure it out how it happened myself."

After a long period of silence, Tommy got frustrated and spoke. "Jonathan what ever it is. It can't be as bad as the news you gave me a few days ago. Out with it."

"I don't want to get your hope up. But I found out something today that might change your possibility of being a dad." Jonathan waited for Tommy's reaction.

"Did you find more of my samples? Not all of them were lost?" He asked full of hope.

"No. It's not that." Jonathan watched Tommy's face turn sad again, so he decided to give him the news as quickly as possible. " A young girl came to my clinic today. She claimed one of the doctor's confused her with another patient and accidentally inseminated her."

"What does that have to do with me?" Tommy said furrowing his eyebrows.

"At first I thought the idea that a mistake like that could happen was impossible. But after confronting one of my nurses and the doctor in question, they admitted it did happen and they had hidden it from not only me but the girl as well." He paused and waited for Tommy to take it all in. He watched Tommy look down as if he was thinking. "Tom. It was your sperm they inseminated her with."

Tommy's head shot up. " What?!"

"The day Erica was inseminated with your samples. The other girl was too. Dr. Green figured the other girl wouldn't get pregnant and went on with the scheduled procedure with Erica."

"Is the second girl pregnant?" Tommy asked quickly.

Jonathan nodded.

Tommy smiled. The girl was pregnant. With his baby. He needed to know who she was. "Who is she?"

"Tommy. Don't get too excited. I came to tell you because I thought it was important for you to know. But this is a very young girl we're talking about. She's seventeen and still in high school. The last thing she needs right now is to be pregnant with some stranger's baby."

Tommy wasn't listening. " What's her name? Where does she live?"

"I don't know where she lives. The nurse got scared about being caught and destroyed her records."

"But you know her name?" Tommy asked happily.

"Tom. How is that going to help you?" Jonathan asked skeptically.

"Just tell me!" Tommy asked a bit too loudly.

Jonathan thought for a moment. Her name was actually not that important right now. He tried to remember. "It's uh… Jude. Jude Hanson. No wait Harrison. Jude Harrison."

Tommy sat back down on his chair. He felt all the color drain from his face. _**"Jude? My Jude? No. That's impossible. But what if it is?"**_ Tommy thought.

"Tommy. What's going on?" Jonathan asked concerned.

"I know her!" Tommy whispered.

"I'm sure you know a Jude. But I doubt it's the same one."

"What does she look like?" He asked ignoring Jonathan's statement.

"Thin, tall, red hair and blue eyes."

That was enough information. It was her. It had to be her. Then he remembered something. Tommy started to rummage through his desk and grabbed a tabloid and the newspaper from this morning. He gave Jonathan the paper from this morning first. " Is that her." He asked pointing to the picture.

Jonathan eyed the picture curiously. He couldn't believe it. "Yes. That's her." Then Tommy handed him the tabloid with he and Jude on the cover. "You know this girl? How?"

"She's one of my artists." He grinned widely. Tommy could feel his heart beating forcefully in his chest. That explained why she was so sad at the park. Jude was pregnant. Jude was pregnant and with his baby.

* * *

**A/N: Tommy knows Jude is carrying his child. And he is very happy about it. Hahaha. Incase anyone was wondering. Eric ( the boy in the orphanage) is not Tommy's. He just looks like him. The only child Tommy has is the one he's having with Jude. What did you think? Review please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews. I'm loving all of them. I'm glad you guys like this story so much. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jonathan stared at Tommy for a moment. Not sure about what to say next.

Tommy was happy that he would be able to have the child he always wanted. He couldn't believe it was Jude. The Jude that he's been working with for over a month. All this time she has been pregnant with his baby. His child had been so close to him. Right there inside his newest artist. His 17 year old artist.

That's when he realized what this would mean for Jude. She was only seventeen and SME were just starting out at G-Major. Tommy asked Jonathan to explain the whole story again. This time listening very carefully to everything he said.

"She fainted in the lobby?" Tommy asked concerned.

"Yes. That's how I found her. I don't think she knew how she got pregnant until today."

Tommy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "This is quite a mess." He sighed. " I don't think I will ever go to your clinic again. You need to bless that place or something. First the accident with my sperm and now Jude is inseminated with my sperm by accident."

"In the ten years I have been in practice I have never seen more things happen to one patient than you. Don't blame my clinic for your bad luck. " Jonathan said sitting back in his chair as well. " Tom. If you want to sue the clinic, I would understand. You don't know sorry I am that all this happened."

" Sue your clinic? Because of your clinic's mistake I might still have a chance to be a dad. Now Jude on the other hand, I would if I were her." Tommy sighed. " Are you sure she's pregnant?" Tommy asked after a while.

"Both her and her sister said she was. Her sister is the one that told me about everything that happened. Jude was still unconscious."

"Her sister was with her?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. A very scary looking blonde. I thought she was going to destroy us all." Jonathan said remembering Sadie's attitude.

Tommy nodded his head. " Yeah. She works at G-major." Tommy had seen Sadie mad before. But not at him, thank God.

"What are you going to do?" Jonathan asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Tommy said getting up from behind his desk. He paced the floor trying to think. Jude was probably scared. She was still in high school and pregnant with some stranger's baby. " I need to tell her."

Jonathan looked up at him. " Tell Jude? She's probably scared and confused right now. You need to give her a few days or if you want, you can tell me where she lives and I'll tell her and her family everything."

Tommy rubbed his temples. " Her family. I hadn't thought of that. They're probably wondering who the father of her child is. They won't believe the accident in the clinic. Well, obviously Sadie, her sister will or did." Tommy didn't want Jonathan to be the one to tell Jude. He wanted to do it. " I don't think she has a boyfriend. If she does ,her dad might think it's his." Tommy said looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan cleared his throat like he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should.

Tommy looked at his friend more intently. " What? Did she mention she had a boyfriend?" What if Jude's baby wasn't his? That of course would change everything.

"She or actually her sister claimed Jude was a… virgin." Jonathan confessed.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at the statement. " Sadie said it? What did Jude say?"

"She just told her that it was a personal matter."

"If she's a virgin that baby could still be mine."

"Tom. I really don't want to get to into that part of the subject. I think you need to think about what you are going to do. You should tell Nicole what's going on."

"Nic? I can't tell Nicole." Tommy almost laughed.

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows. " She's your wife. Why wouldn't you tell her?"

Tommy sighed. " You don't know Nicole the way I do. If I tell her that a girl is pregnant with my baby, she'll demand for me to tell her who it is. Once she knows it's Jude, Nicole will confront and order Jude to give up her child. I can't put Jude through that stress. She has enough things to worry about."

Jonathan nodded in understanding.

"No. First I have to talk to Jude. I want to know what she's going to do. If she plans to keep the baby, I want to be able to help her financially and what not. Her and our baby will have everything they want."

"You're talking like you know she's going to keep the baby." Jonathan pointed out.

"You think she won't keep it? Or is going to try and give it up for adoption?" Tommy's voce was worried.

"That's a few of her options." Jonathan's tone hinted at another choice Jude might make.

"You don't think she might try to have an… abortion?" Tommy choked out.

"She's 17, still in high school and now that she's has a chance to be a star. A baby would be in the way." Jonathan didn't mean so sound harsh. But even Tommy knew Jonathan was right.

"_**No. Jude wouldn't do that." **_Tommy thought. He sat back down at his desk and looked at the newspaper. SME's performance was tomorrow night. He had to be there. He needed to see her talk to her. "I'll go see her perform tomorrow. I'll talk to her then."

"Don't you think that's a bit soon?"

"Jonathan. If she's not going to have the baby. I really don't have that much time to waste."

**Meanwhile with Jude**

"Jude. Dad is going to be home soon and he's going to wonder why you're laying here crying." Sadie said stroking her back.

Jude turned around in the bed and looked at Sadie. " I was hoping that if I lay here long enough, I'll wake up and all this will be a dream."

Sadie looked down at Jude with concern. " You know Jude. You don't have to keep the baby." She whispered.

Jude shot up on the bed. " You think I should get an abortion?" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Or give it up for adoption." Sadie shrugged. "You're not ready for this. You shouldn't have to pay for someone else's mistake. We need to tell Dad so we can go back to that clinic and ….."

"No. Sadie! I am never going back there again." Jude said loudly.

"But Jude…"

"Sadie. I've already decided before I knew how I got pregnant. I'm having this baby. The adoption part I'm not sure about, but it's not this baby's fault. It's a victim just like me."

"What are you saying? You're just going to pretend that the mistake never happened?" Sadie said getting off the bed.

"Like anyone would believe the real story of how I got pregnant!" Jude said shaking her head.

"I was there Jude! Everyone will believe us." Sadie shouted. She couldn't believe Jude was going to try to forget about what happened.

"It's not just that. Dad will make a big deal about it."

Sadie looked at her sister and if she was crazy. " It is a big deal! You're pregnant and it's not even your fault. It's like… you were raped!"

" Don't say that! I just want to forget it happened!" Jude was getting really upset. She took a deep breath and looked at Sadie. " It'll be like. I'm just some girl who slept with a guy and got pregnant."

Sadie shook her head. " And when they ask you who the father is?"

"That's none of their business." Jude shrugged.

Sadie rolled her eyes at her. "I'm not sure dad will share your opinion."

"I'll tell dad what really happened. I'll convince him not to sue the clinic."

"Why don't you want to sue the clinic?"

"I don't want to get anymore people involved in this. What if I have the baby and I get attached just so the father of my baby tries to take him/her away from me?"

Sadie hadn't thought of that. " You've obviously thought a lot about this. I guess when you put it that way, you don't sound so crazy." Sadie shrugged. She grabbed Jude's hands. " Jude. I just want you to know, we're in this together. I'll be behind you one hundred percent in what ever you decide to do." She paused. " No matter how insane your rationalities are." She smiled.

"I have to tell SME. They might not want me in the band anymore. And G-major. I don't know what I'm going to do about them. I guess I'll hide this for a while." Jude said touching her stomach briefly.

"Well, you have still have some time before my niece or nephew starts to become obvious." Sadie said, placing her hand on Jude's flat stomach. She had never seen Jude more certain about anything. She had to be there for Jude. There were going to be a lot of people trying to bring Jude down.

**Vinyl Palace**

Jude was standing in front of the mirror in her dressing room, looking at her hair and make up. She smiled when she thought about how Spied thought it was unfair that Jude got her own dressing room while, he, Wally and Kyle had to share. " It's because I'm a girl moron. I can't change in front of you." Jude had answered him.

Jude looked at her reflection again and made a face. She had never worn this much make up before. _**" I wonder if Portia will notice if I wipe some of the blush off." **_Jude thought.

Portia came up behind Jude. " Wipe off that make up and die!" She said taking the tissue from Jude's hand.

"Just a little bit. Claude put way too much blush on my cheeks." Jude protested.

"It just seems that way because you never wear blush. He said you looked too pale. And he's right. Are you aright? I heard you throwing up earlier." Portia asked concerned.

"I'm just nervous about tonight." Jude smiled.

"No need. SME is going to be great." Then she leaned in closer to Jude's ear. " Maybe you'll even out stage Karma tonight." Portia whispered.

Jude laughed at Portia's comment.

"I have to go check on the rest on the rest of your band. I'll see you soon sweetie." Portia said walking out.

Jude was glad she was here. It kept her mind occupied. She closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. Jude wished Tommy could be here for SME's first show. After all he had worked so hard to get them ready. She shook her head to clear her mind. Thinking this much about your producer wasn't normal.

Tommy arrived at the Vinyl Palace. He was nervous. It had only been a week since he had seen Jude. But this was different. He wasn't going to see Jude his artist or Jude his friend. He was going to see Jude the mother of his child.

"Tom!" Tommy turned to see his best friend coming toward him. " Hey man. I'm glad to see you here. How are you?"

"I'm doing better. Thanks man." Tommy said patting Kwest on the back. He was about to ask where SME was, but actually wanting to know Jude's whereabouts, when the lights went out except for the spotlight in the center of the stage.

A man came on and introduced SME, announcing also the samples of their music in the back. The spotlight was off again.

Tommy went up closer to the stage. Suddenly there she was. Her dark silhouette the only thing visible in the darkness of the stage. Spied started to play the beginning cords of "Let Me Fall" the stage lights slowly turned on. Jude had her eyes closed as she began to sing. Tommy smiled. He had told her once that if she was nervous on stage to close her eyes to regain her nerves. Jude slowly opened her eyes and looked over the crowd. She didn't see him at first. Her eyes drifted to Kwest who was cheering SME on. She smiled warmly at Kwest. Jude looked beside him and saw Tommy. To anyone that wasn't paying attention her smile would have looked unchanged. But she smiled at Tommy differently.

Jude remembered Tommy saying she should close her eyes if she got nervous. She saw how many people were there and decided to follow his advice. She sang the opening verse and slowly opened her eyes. She heard Kwest cheering clearly through the music and the rest of the crowd. She smiled at him and then her breath caught a little in her throat when she saw who was standing next to him. Tommy. Their eyes locked for what must have been a second, although it seemed longer. Jude feared she would forget the words to her own song, he smiled at her and she regained her composure. She went on singing her song. Jude loved being on stage. She couldn't believe she had finally made it here. She hoped her decision to keep her baby wouldn't take her away from this.

Tommy watched her. There she was. He couldn't believe this girl was carrying the one thing Tommy had wanted and thought lost. Was it him or did she look different? There was a different light in her eyes, a different glow to her face. As he watched her, he suddenly felt sad. Sad because she looked so at home on the stage. Jude belonged there. His dream was going to destroy hers. Tommy couldn't let that happen. Jude was going to be a star and he would help.

Once SME finished their two songs, the crowd exploded with cheers and applause.

Jude got off stage and Kwest grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. Tommy was a little worried he was going to hurt her. But his features relaxed when he heard Jude laugh.

" Kwest! Stop. You're making me dizzy!" She laughed as he put her down.

" You guys were amazing, Jude." Kwest hugged Jude, but she was looking at Tommy , who was standing a few feet from them. Sadie ran up to SME and hugged them, except Spied who tried to kiss her on the lips. Sadie swatted him away and went straight to Jude.

"Jude! I can't believe you weren't nervous! I was biting my nails the whole time." Sadie smiled.

"Hey it's T.Q!" Spied shouted when he spotted Tommy.

Jude laughed. T.Q was what the boys of SME started to call Tommy. Good thing he didn't mind.

"Thanks for coming T.Q!" Kyle said slapping Tommy on the back.

"I couldn't miss my favorite bands first performance." Tommy told the group, but his eyes were glued on Jude.

SME made their way to the bar and Jude said she would be there in a second. Sadie dragged a reluctant Kwest away, leaving Jude and Tommy standing near the stage alone.

He didn't know what to say to her. Tommy felt strange. He had never been at a loss of words. Especially with Jude.

Jude bit her bottom lip. They had been staring at each other for far too long. _**"He must think I'm a total idiot."**_ Jude thought.

She said the first thing that popped in her mind. "So. SME is your favorite band? Alright! Does that mean you'll be begging for my autograph?" Jude laughed.

Jude's relaxed behavior helped him slip into his usual attitude toward her. "I have to beg for it?" He questioned. She smiled at him for a moment.

"Well, since you're my… I mean SME's favorite producer." She corrected herself. "I'll give you an autograph and throw in an SME shirt from Kyle's mom." She smiled.

Tommy smiled and then looked at her before speaking. "Jude. I actually wanted to talk to you. If that's alright?"

Jude nodded her head. " We can talk in my dressing room."

Once they entered Jude watched Tommy as if committing him to memory. It had been a week since she had last seen him. She was so entranced she didn't notice he was looking at her in the exact same way.

Tommy wanted to tell her he knew she was pregnant and that he was the father. But how could he say that to her without freaking her out? _**" I guess I can't." **_Tommy thought to himself. He sighed and decided this was not the best time. But soon it would be.

"I want to apologize." He said finally.

Jude gave him a weird look. " Apologize?"

"Yeah. For not being at the studio all week. I know SME needed me and…"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. " Kwest said you had some personal business to take care of. Is everything alright?" Jude's voice sounded concerned.

He had thought she probably wouldn't have really noticed his absence so much. He was surprised to recognize the concern for him in her voice.

After he didn't answer Jude bit her bottom lip. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." She thought his silence meant she had asked something that was none of her business.

"No don't apologize." He smiled. " I got some bad news and I decide to stay home. Hide you know."

"Oh. Are your aunt and uncle ok?" Her voice uneasy.

He smiled. She remembered their conversation at the park. " No. they're fine. It was actually bad news that was replaced by good news. Well that's what I hope anyway."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jude grinned.

"So. Kwest did a really good job with the band. Congratulations. You were born to be on the stage miss Harrison."

"You really think so? I was really nervous. I closed my eyes like you told me." She said shyly.

"I noticed." Tommy responded quietly. " You seem to be doing better than last week. How's your situation going?"

She knew he was asking about the problem she had told him about at the park. " It's going alright. Something I'm going to have to get used to I guess." Tommy noticed her voice had a hint of sadness. He wondered that if she said, it was something she would have to get used to, it meant she was going to have the baby.

"You know Jude if you need anything, I here for you. I'm not just your producer, I'm your friend too."

Jude smiled at him. " I know. Thank you. But I don't think you can help me with my problem. It's sort of complicated."

He watched her for a moment, wanting to read into her thoughts. " Maybe I can help you more than you think."

Jude looked up at him. What did he mean by that? " My problem… it's something that no one can help me with. And even if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." He whispered.

Jude could see in his eyes that he really wanted to help her. She thought it strange that he wanted to help her so much. Especially when he didn't even know what her problem was.

Just then there was a knock on the door. " Oh hey. Sorry to interrupt. Jude. We're all going to _Joe's_. Are you still coming with us?" Kwest smiled.

Jude nodded her head then turned to Tommy. " Kwest said after the show were all going to eat at _Joe's_. You want to come with us?"

"Yeah. Come on T. You should go too." Kwest encouraged.

"No. I should probably get home. Nicole doesn't know I left the house. But thanks." He tried to smile.

Kwest left the room and Jude lingered behind a little. Tommy walked over to her. " I'll see you on Monday."

Jude's face lit up. " You're coming back to the studio?"

" My hiding time is over. Besides. I think things are going to go better from now on." Tommy smiled. " For both of us." He added in a whisper.

Jude smiled back. Despite the fact she was sad about not knowing she was going to do about her pregnancy, she felt his words were true. Somehow she felt things were going to change for the better. Jude started to leave and glanced back one more time to see Tommy still looking at her. She couldn't help the flutters in her heart and that worried her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. So Tommy figures Jude is going to keep the baby and he is willing to help her out. For those who were wondering about Eric, the little boy from the orphanage, he will make more appearances in the future. Review and tell me what you thought please. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews I've gotten. You guys rock! It think you will be very happy with this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song " Who Am I Fooling."  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Jude? Hello. Earth to Jude." Sadie said waving her hands in front of Jude's face.

Jude didn't realize when she had zoned off. She was thinking about her conversation with Tommy earlier. Maybe she could tell Tommy. But what is he told Darius? She wasn't ready for that. " What? Sorry Sadie." Jude apologized.

"The waitress wants to know what you want to eat." Sadie laughed.

Jude looked through the menu. Nothing looked good to her.

"Just get the cheeseburger like you always do, dude." Wally told her.

Jude made a face. Just thinking of a greasy cheeseburger didn't sound good to her. What was it she was craving the other night? "Can I just have the potato soup?"

"Jude! You need to eat more than that." Sadie whispered in her ear.

"I'm not hungry ." Jude pouted.

"You're not the only one you're feeding." Sadie reminded her.

Kwest. Wally, Spied and Kyle all looked at the sisters. Wondering what the sisters were whispering about.

Jude put on a fake smile and whispered to Sadie. " I don't need you to remind me."

"Dude. You have been acting really weird lately. What's going on?" Spied asked.

Jude wanted to tell the boys but not now. She trusted Kwest, but not enough to tell him she was pregnant. " It's nothing." Jude assured them.

The weeks seemed to go by pretty fast. Tommy didn't ask her about her problem anymore, but he still looked at her like he was waiting on something. Was he waiting on her to tell him about her problem? Jude didn't have time to think about Tommy anymore. Tonight she was going to tell SME about her pregnancy. She had let it go for far too long. If the boys didn't want her in the group, she would understand. Her dad was going to come home late so she told SME to come over to eat pizza. Even though she couldn't stand the smell of it.

"Dude. What was it you wanted to tell us?" Kyle asked taking a bite of his pizza.

Jude felt her palms get sweaty. Sadie shot her a sympathetic look. " I have to tell you guys something that might make you not want me to be in the band anymore." She said quickly.

"Did you kill someone?" Wally asked.

"Rob a bank?" Kyle said.

Jude looked at Spied. " Oh. I couldn't think of anything." He shrugged.

"I'm sort of…kinda …pregnant." Jude said closing her eyes. When she opened them the boys were all looking at each other. Suddenly they all burst out laughing.

"That's funny dude!" Spied laughed.

"Yeah. But you shouldn't play like that. It could happen." Kyle said more seriously.

"Guys! I'm not kidding! I'm pregnant! Like having a baby in less than 7 months." Jude said getting up abruptly. Sadie went to her side and made her sit back down.

"But you said. You were a… you know." Wally said.

"Virgin?" Jude asked.

"Yeah dude. You said you and Shay only kissed." Spied said looking at her.

"That's true. Shay and I only kissed." She made a face when Wally got up and started to pace the floor.

"Wally? What's wrong?" Jude panicked.

"So it's true?" Wally mumbled.

"What's true?" Jude asked confused.

"You can get a girl pregnant by just… kissing. Oh crap! I have to call my girlfriend!" Wally shot out of the room, Jude running behind him.

"Wally! Calm down you can't get a girl pregnant by just kissing." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" Wally and Spied asked at the same time. Spied had followed them to the living room.

Jude led both the boys back to the kitchen.

Kyle was laughing. " You two are morons!" He chuckled. But he stopped laughing when he saw Jude's face, glaring at him.

"Jude are you sure about the kissing thing? Because I kissed you that day in the hall and if the baby is mine…" Spied stuttered.

"Spied. Relax. It's not yours. Unless you donated your sperm."

SME exchanged odd looks. Jude sighed and explained what happed at the clinic. When she finished she looked at her band.

"Dude. It's ok if you tell us you and Shay got it on." Spied assured her.

"Shay and I did not get it on!" Jude said. Throwing her hands in the air.

"Jude. Calm down. The baby." Sadie reminded her.

"Guys. I am still a virgin. I swear the accident happened." Jude told them, desperation in her voice. She should have expected this reaction. Who would believe such a peculiar story?

The boys all looked at each other. They wanted to believe their lead singer, but her story was a little strange.

"Look. What I want to know is… what do you guys think? Do you want me to leave the band?" Jude bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Why would we want that?" Kyle asked.

"Come on you guys. I know you don't want some pregnant girl to be singing with you, plus Darius…"

"Dude. We don't want you to leave the band. Without you, it wouldn't be fun anymore." Spied said putting his arm around Jude's shoulder.

"And who cares what Darius says? We've gotten this far together and that's the way it's going to stay." Wally smiled. "Whatever you need. We have your back Jude."

"Yeah. That little dude is going to have three awesome uncles!" Kyle said , giving Wally and Spied a high five each.

Jude started to sob. Her boys were so sweet. What would she do without them?

Spied, Wally and Kyle noticed Jude crying and looked at Sadie.

"Hormones." Sadie shrugged.

A long understanding "Oh." escaped the boys lips.

The boys were trying to make Jude eat some of the pizza. " I told you guys! I can't stand the smell of it." Jude told them.

"Dude. It's not for **you**." Spied rolled his eyes at her.

"It has to go through me to get to her or him!" Jude said pointing to her stomach. After a few more attempts the boys stopped. And Sadie made Jude a fruit salad, which was the only thing that didn't gross her out.

**Meanwhile with Tommy**

Tommy was eating dinner with his wife, but he really wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"Tommy?"

Tommy looked at Nicole. " Sorry? What did you say?"

"I asked you if you were excited?" Nicole tried to keep her voice calm.

Tommy gave her a confused look.

Nicole sighed and glared at her husband. " Do you listen to anything I say? I went to see Gladys at the orphanage today."

"Oh. Right. What did she say?" Tommy asked.

Nicole took a deep breath. She had just finished telling Tommy what Gladys said. " She already started the paperwork so we can adopt Eric." She beamed.

Tommy's head snapped in Nicole's direction. " So soon?"

Nicole raised her eyebrows at him. " Soon? I thought you would be ecstatic that we were finally going to have a son."

He smiled at Nicole and grabbed her hand. " Of course I am. Having Eric here is going to be great." Tommy did want to have Eric here. But he couldn't believe the adoption was happening so soon. Not too long ago he thought he wouldn't be able to have any children and now suddenly he was going to get two.

Nicole's features softened when she saw Tommy smiling. Things were going to change. Now that Tommy was getting his son, he would go back to being her Tommy.

**G-Major**

Jude was sitting in studio C for the rest of SME to arrive. They had to stay after school for detention.

Everyday it was getting harder to hide the fact she was scared to death. What will happen when everyone found out her secret?

Jude shook her head and tried to concentrate. She was working on a new song that Spied was helping her with. She closed her eyes and tried to sing the chorus. Although she felt her voice break.

**Who am I fooling  
I'm just a smiling face  
In a make-believe world  
Who am I fooling  
I'm just a wannabe  
So easy to replace  
Pretending I'm a perfect girl**

She looked up when she heard someone applauding. Tommy was leaning against the door frame. " That was great." He smiled.

"It's ok. It's just something Spied and I have been working on." She answered shyly. Jude wiped away a tear that had escaped her lids.

"Don't be so modest." He smiled.

Jude couldn't help staring at him. Why did he have to smile at her like that?

"Where's the rest of your group?"

"Detention. They started the second biggest food fight of Carson Hill high school history." She laughed.

"I see. Who started the biggest?" Tommy asked sitting across from her.

"SME, but no one likes to talk about that. Too many victims." Jude smiled.

Despite her good humor it was clear something was bothering her. And Tommy knew what that was. Jude began to chew on her bottom lip. " Tommy?"

Her voice came out I a mere whisper. He noticed her eyes were slightly puffy, as if she had been crying. In fact she had a few tears on her cheek now.

Tommy got off the chair and kneeled on the floor in front of her.

"Jude, girl what's wrong?" He said, wiping the tears from her cheek. He didn't mean to let his hand linger as long as it did. But she didn't seem to mind and neither did he.

"I'm sorry." Jude said wiping her cheeks. " You must think I'm nuts. Crying for no reason." She tried to laugh.

"I don't believe that." He chuckled. Jude gave him a confused look. " I'm sure you're crying for a very big reason."

Jude put her head down. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." She sobbed. " I don't know what to do."

She didn't look up at him. Jude imagined he was probably looking at her like she was crazy. She made no sense. If she only knew how much sense she was making to Tommy.

"Jude?"

She looked up at him. Should she tell him? He could help her tell Darius. Then everyone would know and she wouldn't have to hide this anymore. Oh. But she still hadn't told her dad.

"What ever you're thinking about, must be pretty big." He said stoking her now cold cheek.

"You have no idea." She mumbled. She took a deep breath then. " I'm afraid." She said softly.

"Afraid? Of me? Do you want me to leave?" Tommy said getting up.

Jude's hand shot up to grab him. " No!"

Tommy stared at her hand. It was gripping his shirt so tightly. He kneeled back in front of her and waited for her to speak.

"I'm afraid you'll think badly of me. That… you won't believe me."

"Jude. I'll believe anything you say to me." Tommy whispered.

She stared at him for a moment. Yes. She should tell Tommy. " I'm… pregnant." She waited for his face to turn to disappointment.

Tommy tried to hide the fact he was happy she was still pregnant. But he was supposed to act surprised so her looked at her confused.

"I know what you're thinking. That I'm a dumb girl. Too stupid to use a condom." She saw his expression soften.

"I don't think that, girl." He was about to tell her it wasn't her fault but she interrupted him.

"I swear Tommy. It wasn't my fault." She sobbed.

"What happened?" He asked her. He already knew the story but wanted to get her view of it. Jude knew Tommy would laugh in her face after she told him. But there had always been something about Tommy that made her trust him. She sighed and told him her story. The day at the clinic, finding out she was pregnant and not knowing how, and then how she found out about the mistake the clinic made. She shot up from her seat. She didn't want to know his reaction.

Tommy's heart broke as he listened to her. She must have felt so alone and powerless. He saw Jude get up from her seat. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into a hug. Jude wrapped her arms around him. Tommy felt so bad about what was going on with her. He wanted to tell her it was ok. That he already knew everything she just told him, and that **he** is the father of her child. Tommy pulled away and sat her back down.

"It's ok Jude. I'm so sorry about everything that has happened to you."

" You believe me?" Jude couldn't understand. She thought his reaction would be like everyone else's. No one had believed her right off the bat.

"I have no reason not to believe you." He smiled. Tommy was about to tell her everything, when she hugged him again.

She quickly pulled away. " Sorry." Jude blushed. " I can't believe I just told you everything."

"Well , I'll tell you something not a lot of people know about me. That way you won't feel so bad about telling me everything." Tommy looked at her and she nodded. "Jude. I was sick a few years ago. I had cancer." He whispered.

Jude already knew that.

"You probably already knew that. G-Major word gets around fast." He laughed. But then his face turned serious. " Because of the chemotherapy, I can't have children. And it's something I've always wanted and the one thing I can't have." Tommy said staring off into space.

"You can't have kids?" Jude asked sadly. She looked down at her stomach and touched it lightly. " Life is strange. Isn't it? You want kids and can't have them. And I didn't want kids right now and I'm pregnant." Jude sighed.

He took the opportunity to ask her something. " Are you going to keep the baby?"

She wasn't surprised by his question. " Would you think I was crazy if I told you I was?" She smiled.

He shook his head and smiled back at her. " I think it's really brave of you. You're going to meet a lot of challenges. Especially with the spotlight on you."

"I've thought of that. And I'm willing to suffer the consequences. I'm not the only victim in the mistake the clinic made and I can't bare the thought of strangers caring for my child." Jude said placing her hand on her stomach. Tommy smiled at her response. His baby was in good hands with Jude. "I still have to tell my dad. But I'm afraid he won't believe my story. I already told SME. They said they would help me out."

"Jude. I want to help you too. If you'll let me." Tommy said softly.

"You want help me? Why?" She was puzzled by his offer.

"I know what you're going thorough is difficult. I want you to know you're not alone." Tommy smiled at her.

Did he really mean it? He wanted to help her. " I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I'm not helping you because I feel sorry for you. I just know how much it means for you to be finally recoding an album. The baby is going to complicate things and I want to help you anyway I can."

Jude looked at him. He really wanted to help her. He didn't judge her like she thought he would. She threw her arms around him. "You're so wonderful Tommy. You have nothing to do with this baby and yet you want to help me." She smiled. Jude couldn't blame her hormones on this one. She loved hugging Tommy.

Tommy felt bad. Of course he was getting something out of this. **He** was the baby's father. But here he was hugging the mother of his child. Enjoying being this close to his son or daughter.

Tommy pulled away from her. He need to tell her, but he needed to do it gently. He didn't want her to flip out on him. "Jude. Have you wondered about your baby's father? I could help you find him."

Jude shot up from the chair. " Why would I want you to do that?"

"Don't you want to know who the father if your child is?" Tommy shrugged.

She gave him a confused look. "No." Jude said simply.

"The father has the right to know about his child." Tommy was getting a little irritated.

"The right? What about my rights? No one asked **me** if I wanted to be pregnant! The father has nothing to do with me! I don't want anyone to take my baby away!" She yelled.

Tommy grabbed Jude's hands. " I promise. No one will take your baby from you."

Jude let go of Tommy's hands. " You can't make that guarantee. Tommy." She sighed. Jude looked into Tommy's eyes. "Promise me you'll never bring up the subject of my baby's father again."

Tommy ran his hands through his hair. "Jude. You don't understand. I'm…"

"No Tommy! You want to help me? Fine. We don't talk about the baby's father again. That's my only condition."

Tommy sighed heavily. "But Jude you need to know that …"

"No!" She cut him off.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. "Jude. **I'm **the father of your baby!" Tommy yelled. So much for breaking it to her gently.

Jude looked at him in total shock. " What?" She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry. What will Jude say? Will she believe him? Or will she freak out? Review please. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter. Sorry for the cliffy. Here's Jude's reaction to Tommy's outburst. What will her reaction be? Read and find out. Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. "Jude. **I'm **the father of your baby!" He yelled. So much for breaking it to her gently.

Jude looked at him in total shock. "What?" She whispered.

Jude stared at him, not moving an inch. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. What could she possibly say? What was the correct reaction to someone screaming to you that **they** are your baby's father?

He wish he could know what she was thinking. She looked scared and confused. Tommy was praying she wouldn't suddenly snap out of the trance she was in and run from the room.

"I don't understand." She didn't recognize her own voice. Did she actually say it or did she just think it?

"Jude. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to blurt it out like that." Tommy apologized.

"Why….would you say that?" Jude asked slowly. She wasn't looking at him as she spoke. "Why would you say you're…" Jude suddenly looked at Tommy. She looked angry now. " Are you making fun of me?! Because of what I said about the accident at the clinic? You know I don't know who my baby's father is! How can you mock me like that?!" Jude spat.

"No, Jude. I'm not making fun of you. Please let me explain." Tommy's eyes were pleading for her to hear him out. " You don't understand. But you will. When I tell you everything." He tried to make her sit down. It wasn't good for her to get so worked up.

Jude didn't know what to do. What did he mean she didn't understand? What was this _everything_ he was going to tell her. More out of curiosity than anything else, she decided to stay. But her guard was staying up. Jude sat down watching as Tommy sat down in front of her. " Ok. So talk." Jude said, faking a calm she did not feel.

Her eyes were skeptical, questioning. Tommy needed to start his explanation quick before she changed her mind. Or someone came in to find out what all the shouting was about.

"Like I told you. A few years ago I had cancer. The doctors told me there was a chance the chemotherapy would leave me sterile. I had to deposit my sperm , incase I ever wanted to have children of my own flesh and blood. I already mentioned to you before that I can't have children." Tommy watched Jude nod.

" So as it turns out, the chemo did leave me sterile. A doctor friend of mine, Jonathan, he works at _The Williamson Woman's Center,_ inseminated my wife several times, but was unsuccessful. Nicole and I are genetically incompatible. Her body kills my sperm. We opted for a surrogate that was compatible with me. I don't understand too much of the scientific side of it." Tommy confessed. He watched Jude's face to make sure she was still following him.

"After the surrogate didn't get pregnant either, I asked my friend to inseminate her again. He called me few days later to tell me there was an accident at the sperm bank and all my samples were lost. I was devastated. I saw my chance of being a dad fade away."

"Is that why you were gone that week?" Jude's voice was soft as she spoke.

Her question surprised him. Tommy was glad she was not so in shock that she wasn't listening to him. He nodded his head and she looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Then my friend Jonathan came to see me some days later. He told me that something had happened at his clinic that that day. A young girl came in and said she had been accidentally inseminated."

Jude felt her heart jump up to her throat. She rested her head in her hands, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, the threat of nausea coming forth.

Tommy looked at her. " Jude. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please. Go on." Jude said, her head still resting in her hands.

"Not fully believing the girls story, Jonathan spoke with one of the nurse's and his colleague. They confessed that the day the surrogate my wife and I picked was to be inseminated, there was mix up with the patients' charts and the wrong girl was inseminated with my sperm. To hide their error, the doctor went ahead and inseminated the right girl and asked the nurse to destroy the other girl's records. " Tommy finished.

Jude held on to her chest, feeling her heart would beat out of her chest at any moment. She felt Tommy reach out and take her hand, in a comforting motion. She ignored his hand and the sensation it produced, looking at his eyes. "I know this is going to sound stupid. Because well, this kind of thing doesn't happen often. But, are you sure it's me?" Of course it sounded stupid. Unless that clinic is really bad and makes those kinds of errors all the time.

"The day I found out, Jonathan described the girl to me and told me her name. I thought it was too big of a consciences for it to be you. But I showed Jonathan your pictures. The ones from the tabloids and the one announcing the Vinyl Palace performance. He confirmed it was you." He waited for her reaction.

She had asked just to be positive. But she knew it was her. His story made sense. Tommy was her baby's father.

"I can't believe this." She said, shaking her head. Jude looked at him for a long time. She was suddenly connected to this man in a way she never thought she would be. They were having a baby together. _**" Oh my God that sounds so weird." **_She thought. Jude closed her eyes tightly. _**"I have to be dreaming. This is what happens when you day dream about your gorgeous producer for too long. You start hallucinating." **_Judeopened her eyes and saw Tommy looking at her. His eyes seemed to see right through her.

"Yes. This has to be a dream." She said pinching her arm. " Ok. I guess not." She winced.

"Jude. Are you ok?" Tommy finally spoke. He had been watching her carefully. Jude had looked lost in thought then she spoke to her self and pinched her arm.

"Why are you so calm about all of this?" Jude demanded. He should be freaking out too.

Tommy looked into her eyes. She was flipping out. " I've had time to digest it."

"How long?" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Three weeks." He said quietly.

"Three weeks?! You've known that I was pregnant and that the baby was your for three weeks?!" She got up, but sat back down immediately, her dizziness becoming stronger. Tommy held out his arms and helped her back to sit down. She scowled at him and he let her go. But not without smiling at her. Tommy thought he face was very amusing. Then he realized they had to be more quiet.

"Keep your voice down." He pleaded. " I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to scare you."

"Well good job." She said sarcastically. " What are you going to do?" Jude thought about how Tommy had a lot of money. He could pay for a really good lawyer to take the baby from her. He had promised her no one would take her child from her, but he could have just said that to throw her off.

"What do mean? What I'm I going to do?" Tommy asked confused. She had asked in such a terrified tone. It was if she expected him to harm her in some way.

"Let's be frank Tommy. You have a lot of money. Money to pay some big shot lawyer. But I want you to know that I'm tougher than I look. I won't let you take my baby away." She said poking his chest.

"Whoa, calm down girl. I already told you, no one would take your baby. I'll make sure of that. I just want to help you." Tommy smiled.

"Help me how?" Jude was still waiting for him to say something she wouldn't like.

"I'll pay for anything you or the baby needs."

"And what do you want in exchange for that? What do you expect from **me**? " Her tone was still a little defensive.

" I just want to be able to be around you and the baby. Help you anyway I can." Tommy looked at her for a moment.

Tommy was looking at Jude in the way that she hated. It was the look she often daydreamed about. He seemed sincere. Jude bit her bottom lip anxiously. "What does your wife think of all of this?" She asked suddenly.

"She doesn't know yet." He replied honestly.

Her eyebrows went up. " You haven't told her?" Who was she to say anything? She still hadn't told her dad about being pregnant.

"Nicole is a difficult person, Jude. If she finds out that you are having my baby… she might get a little crazy." Tommy said not looking at her. He might as well be honest with her. There would be no more secrets between them.

"Crazy?" Jude was worried now.

"She's very demanding. I don't want her to bother you. If she finds out you're having ,my baby, she might try to convince you to give up the baby. "

Jude opened her mouth to speak but Tommy cut her off.

"Don't worry about Nicole. I promised I wouldn't let anyone take your child away. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Jude felt butterflies in her stomach. But, she knew he meant he wouldn't let anyone hurt the baby. Tommy wouldn't let any one bother **her** because **she** was carrying the baby.

"I guess. I shouldn't judge you for not telling your wife there's a teenager who is pregnant with your baby. I still haven't told my dad." Jude sighed.

Tommy nodded. He remembered she said only Sadie and SME knew she was pregnant.

"I'm just so scared to tell my dad. He's the person I most dread telling. My dad and I have always been really close. We have always shared the same love of music. He's the one that got me my first acoustic guitar when I was ten. Right after mom left. He trusts me so much. I don't want him to be ashamed of me." Jude stated to cry.

Tommy kneeled in front of her and hugged her. "He'll believe you Jude." Tommy said pulling away from her. He held her face in his hands.

Jude wiped her tears and studied Tommy's face. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this yet. When everyone finds out I'm pregnant with Tommy Quincy's baby, accidental insemination won't be the first thing they will think of."

"I do think we should keep this quiet. But not for me Jude. I know how the press can be. Even if they know the whole truth, they will still make up stuff. I don't want anything to worry you during your pregnancy." Tommy smiled.

Jude took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Tommy gave her an encouraging smile.

Just then the door flew open. "Jude. Oh sorry. I thought Jude was in here alone." Sadie said noticing Tommy. "Well I guess this concerns you too. The rest of SME are here to record" Sadie smiled and walked back outside.

"I guess we should get back to the real world." Jude sighed. She got up to leave and Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Girl. I don't want you to worry about anything. I'm here for whatever you need."

Jude smiled sadly. "There are things you can't help me with Tommy. Like when I tell my dad or when the world finally finds out the whole truth." She said touching her stomach with her free hand.

"Actually I can Jude. I can be there when you tell your dad, to explain."

"That's ok Tommy. You stick with the financial part of this situation. You don't have to pretend to care about me."

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. " Jude. As strange as it sounds. I'm happy it was you."

"You're happy a seventeen year old wannabe star is going to birth your child?" Her tone was almost teasing.

"No." He laughed a little. "There has always been something about you that makes me feel at ease. And I do care about what happens to **you** . Not just because you're having my child. " He didn't really know what he was saying. But he knew it was the truth. She seemed to understand because she smiled. "I mean I was happy because…" He paused. " You know what? I actually don't really know why I'm happy, but I just am."

Jude looked at him. She knew what he meant. "I'm kind of happy that this baby is yours. I don't know if it's because at least now I know I'm not carrying some strangers baby or just because it's **you**. I mean because we've become really good friends." She blushed a little.

He smiled, Jude understood exactly what he felt. "We better get to the studio." He said leading her to the door.

The weeks seem to go by faster than ever. SME was halfway through their first album. Tommy tried not to be obvious in his attention to Jude but it was hard for him. She could tell.

"Ok. Guys. I think that's enough for now. You deserve a break." Tommy said into the mic.

Jude stepped out of the booth and Tommy met her outside. " Jude. Is the booth too hot? Do you want to sit in the mixing room? I'll get you some water."

Jude was laughing. " I'm fine. Thanks." She said walking toward the small kitchenette.

Sadie smiled when she saw Kwest approaching her desk. " Hey. Kwest. Tommy let you guys go to lunch already?" She asked looking down at her watch.

"Yeah. I've never seen him more lenient about work than this last few weeks." Kwest said looking toward the studio. " I actually wanted to ask you something."

Sadie smiled at him. " Ask me whatever you want." She said eagerly.

"I know your sister is going through some tough times right now, but I want to help her."

"You want me to tell you what's going on with Jude?" Sadie said looking anxious.

"If you could." Kwest asked quietly.

"I can't Kwest. What Jude is going through it's… really personal." Sadie sighed heavily. "Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Jude has a big problem. What she needs right now are friends. Don't waist your time trying to be something else." Sadie didn't want to be harsh, but she knew Jude didn't see Kwest as more than a friend. And with her pregnancy, she really didn't need any extra issues.

"I don't now what you mean." Kwest tried to sound confused.

"I think everyone at G-major knows what I mean. You like Jude. And not as a friend." Sadie's tone was teasing but still had a hint of pain.

"Aright. I'll admit I do like Jude. And I'm willing to wait for her problem to be smaller so I can tell her how I feel." He smiled.

This wasn't the first time she had warned Kwest, but if he didn't listen. Sadie couldn't do much for him.

Without another word, Kwest walked over to Jude. Tommy watched from the studio doorway as Kwest approached Jude.

"Jude. How about I take you out to lunch?" Kwest suggested.

Jude thought about it for a second. "Sure Kwest. I'll get my purse." Jude had promised Kwest they would have lunch together weeks ago. Although Jude saw him as just a friend, it was clear to Jude and all G-Major in fact, that Kwest didn't see their relationship the same way. But Jude liked Kwest. He was a really sweet guy. And he hadn't actually told her he liked her as more than a friend.

"T man. Jude and I will be back in half an hour." Kwest shouted over his shoulder. Tommy looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't say anything. Kwest and Jude passed Sadie on their way to the door.

" Sade. I'm going to lunch with Kwest. I'll see you later." Jude said.

Sadie's response was a sad smile. She felt silly to be a little jealous of Jude. Sadie had a crush on Kwest since she started working at G-Major. And he liked her sister. She knew Jude didn't feel the same way Kwest did, but it still hurt a little.

All though lunch Jude and Kwest talked about SME's album, among other things.

"I didn't know you had two older and two younger sisters!" Jude smiled. " That must have been interesting to grow up surrounded by girls."

Kwest laughed a little. " Not as much as you think. At least it taught me how to treat girl the right way." Kwest said with a wink.

"Well, your future girlfriend will be very lucky to have you." Jude said turning her attention to the half eaten bowl of soup in front of her.

"Jude? You are a really sweet and wonderful person. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend."

Jude looked up at him. " My life is really busy right now. I don't really have time for things like that. I have to stay focused on other things." She said truthfully.

"Sadie said you were going through a few personal problems."

Jude nearly choked on her soup. " Did she tell you what they were?" She asked taking a sip if her water.

"No. But, I want you to know you don't have to tell me what it's about. I'm here for you." He said reaching for her hand that was resting on the table.

"Thank you Kwest. I need my friends a lot right now. And you've become a really good friend to me. "

Friend. That what she saw him as. Kwest was confident that she would change her mind one day. He wouldn't give up.

Kwest decided to change the subject and commented on how little she eats.

As soon as Jude and Kwest made it back to G-Major, Sadie told her Tommy wanted to talk to Jude in his office.

"How was lunch? Did you have fun with Kwest? " Tommy asked when Jude walked in. There was something off about his tone.

She stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. "It was good. You know it was lunch." Jude responded. He looked troubled. She had never seen him like that before.

"That's good." Tommy nodded and stared at her.

Tommy didn't say anything else. He just continued to look at her, while Jude looked around the room nervously." Umm. Sadie said you wanted to see me?"

"What?" Tommy looked like he had been thinking. " Oh .Yeah. Look what I got you." He said pulling out a brown paper bag. " I went and bought it during the lunch break."

"You got me a present?" She asked opening the bag. Jude pulled out two bottles and set them on Tommy's desk. She kept one in her hand to examine it. " You got me vitamins?"

"Prenatal vitamins. I've noticed you don't eat a lot so I called and obstetrician and he recommended these." Tommy grinned widely.

"No one has ever given me vitamins before. How very thoughtful of you." Jude said putting her vitamins back in the bag. She smiled at the face Tommy was making.

Tommy smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "Well since we have been so busy with the album lately, I wanted to make sure you and the baby stayed healthy. You know in the meantime."

"In the mean time?" Jude said sitting across from his desk.

"Yes. Until you go for your check up."

"Check up? Like with a …doctor?" Jude swallowed hard.

Tommy smiled at her. " Generally a pregnancy check up does involve a doctor or a nurse midwife. " He teased.

Jude smiled and rolled her eyes at him. " Shush. I just get a little nervous around doctors."

"You mean after what happened with you at the clinic?" Tommy asked concerned.

"No. I've always been nervous about doctors."

"Well. I'll be there with you the whole time." He encouraged.

"It doesn't have to be now? Right?"

"Well it does have to be soon. We should have already gone." Tommy seemed anxious.

Jude sighed. " O.k." She finally responded.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Review please**. 


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews I've gotten. I love them. You guys are the best. For the sake of the story let's pretend the adoption process doesn't take longer than a few months to complete. Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or People Magazine.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Tommy aren't you excited?" Nicole beamed. She was helping Andrea make the new twin bed she had bought last week.

Tommy looked around the newly decorated room. He had to admit he was more than a little nervous. In a few hours he and Nicole would have their newly adopted son here.

"Honey? Are you nervous?" Nicole said walking up next to him. " It'll be great. We finally get to be the happy little family you wanted." She said hugging his arm.

Tommy smiled down at her. He was happy they adopted Eric, but something just didn't feel right about all of this. "I am happy." He assured her.

Nicole smiled and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

It had been over a week since Eric came to live with them and Nicole was the only one that looked comfortable about the whole situation. Eric was very shy and only spoke when he was spoken to and Tommy didn't really know how to act around the little boy.

As the three of them sat at the dinner table one night, Nicole looked at her new son and husband. _**" Great. Now I get two of them."**_ Nicole thought sarcastically. Tommy had been a weird mood these last two weeks. She figured it was because of work.

"How was work Tommy?" Nicole asked.

"It was fine. Karma's album should be finished by next month. We've made real progress."

"Well Liam said it was because you haven't been working with SME." Nicole said with a grin.

"Yes. Karma's album kind of got neglected for the SME album, but since Darius wants to have Karma's album done by next month, I had to slide SME on the backburner." Then Tommy smiled. " I can't wait to have SME back in the studio."

Eric was listening with interest. He liked when Tommy talked about the studio.

"I'm just excited about the album being released. We haven't been to any parties lately." Nicole said taking a sip of her water. Then she remembered something. " Did I tell you the good news?"

Good news to Nicole sometimes meant something different for Tommy. "What would that be dear?"

"_People Magazine _called the house this morning." Tommy and Nicole used to be on the cover all the time. No so much anymore, to Nicole's disappointment.

"_People_? What did they want?" Tommy asked a little annoyed.

Nicole ignored his tone. "That's where the good news comes in. They want to do a cover story on **us** adopting Eric. And they would come here and take pictures of our little family. " Nicole gushed.

"Nic. I don't think that's a good idea." Tommy said glancing at Eric.

"Why not?" Nicole asked a bit put out.

"Eric? If you're finished with your dinner, why don't you go to the kitchen and ask Andrea to give you a bowl of ice-cream." Tommy smiled.

Eric smiled at Tommy and excused himself before going to the kitchen.

"He's polite isn't he?" Tommy said watching as Eric disappeared to the kitchen. He turned to look at his wife. She did not look happy.

"Why can't we have the magazine come here?" She demanded.

"It's too soon. We still have to get used to Eric and he to us. The psychologist said he needs time to adjust."

"He's been here for almost two weeks Tom! That's more than enough time!" Nicole said throwing her napkin on the table. "Do you know how long it's been since any magazine has showed any interest in us?"

"Yes. Nicole I do. And I've been enjoying the time." Tommy smiled widely.

She sighed heavily. Nicole thought that once they adopted Eric things would change. But everything was more or less the same. Wasn't Tommy supposed to bond with the brat already?

"You're right." Nicole smiled. " I'm sorry. We should do something together… as a family. Nicole suggested. _**" Maybe we can speed up this whole bonding thing." **_

"You mean like got to a park or something?" Tommy asked.

A park? That's **not** what Nicole had in mind. "We can go on a trip. Imagine two weeks at a beach." Nicole grinned. "Or a cruise."

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. " I'm going to be really busy. Karma's album is almost done and SME is coming back to the studio to record." Plus Tommy didn't want to be away from Jude or the baby for too long. These last two weeks had been depressing without Jude.

"Tom. You're no fun. If I can get away from work for two weeks than you can too." Nicole pouted.

"What about Eric? He has school."

"He can miss two weeks. We're paying that school good money to have him there." Nicole scoffed.

"That's another thing. I don't think he likes that school." Tommy said a bit worried.

"That's too bad." No sympathy in her voice. "That school is the best in Toronto. A lot of rich and famous people's kids go there. It's better than that orphanage we got him out of. He should be grateful we took him out of there." Nicole couldn't believe Eric was so ungrateful.

"He is grateful. But I'm not making him stay somewhere that he isn't happy in." Tommy ignored most of what Nicole said.

"Fine. Tommy do whatever you want." Nicole didn't want to argue about the subject anymore.

That night when Jude couldn't sleep, she snuck out of her room and went into the bathroom. She remembered, Sadie, who does most of the shopping, had a bought a new brand of soap, since the old one they used started to make Jude nauseous for some reason. Jude liked how it smelled. It was almost relaxing. Jude snuck out of her room and went to the bathroom, she grabbed an unopened bar of soap and went back to bed.

Sadie was making breakfast and noticed Jude hadn't gotten up. She opened the door to Jude's room and walked up to Jude to shake her awake. That's when she noticed something strange.

"Jude? Jude?!" Sadie shook her.

"What Sadie?! God you're loud! I'm up!" Jude shouted.

"You have to get ready. It's your first day back at the studio. Hurry. Oh and are you aware that you're clutching a bar of soap in your hand?" Sadie questioned.

"Yes. I'm aware. You're point?" Jude said getting up slowly. She hated mornings.

"You don't think it's weird?" Sadie said placing her hands on her hips.

"I like how it smells." Jude said starting to get dressed.

"Is this some weird pregnancy thing?"

"No. I couldn't sleep last night and I remembered I liked the smell of this when I took a shower."

"So you like the smell?" Sadie asked.

Jude gave a weird look." Yes." Why were they having a conversation about soap? Was Jude still asleep?

"Jude? You're not going to… eat it are you?" Sadie said making a face.

"What?!" Jude laughed.

"Well you have a really weird appetite and I read pregnant women get weird cravings like…"

"I'm **not **going to eat the soap." Jude said rolling her eyes at her sister. Jude noticed Sadie didn't move from where she stood. Wasn't she in some big hurry to leave? "May I help you? Or can I finish getting dressed.

"Moody." Sadie scoffed. " I just don't know if I should leave you and the bar of soap alone." Sadie said biting her bottom lip.

"Sadie. You're weird." Jude said trying to zip up her jeans. She laid down and still couldn't zip them up.

"Uh oh." Sadie whispered.

"What?" Jude asked still struggling with her jeans.

"I don't think those jeans fit you anymore Jude."

"No really?" Jude said giving up and throwing the jeans across the room.

Sadie ran from the room and came back with another pair of jeans. " Here wear mine. It's a few sizes bigger than you used to wear."

"_**Used to wear?" **_Jude thought sadly. She knew her clothes were staring to fit a bit snug. She wore those jeans like a week ago. Jude took Sadie's jeans and pushed Sadie out the door.

"Breakfast is downstairs. I made **real** food." Sadie said through the door.

"Ok." Jude shouted. She was already up when Sadie came in. She was a bit excited about today. Karma's album had apparently been neglected. Since Karma's album was almost ready to be finished, SME's album had to be put on hold. Meaning Jude hadn't seen Tommy in almost two weeks. Of course he called her but they both thought it would be too weird for him to show up at her house. Today was her first day back at the studio. She rushed to get ready. She even ate breakfast to please Sadie.

"You're in a hurry. Can't wait to record?" Sadie asked.

"Well it has been two weeks."

"So I guess you miss… recording." Sadie said with a smirk.

Jude just nodded and tried to eat. She noticed her sister staring at her. "What?"

"Are you sure it's just recording you miss?"

"Sadie? What are you getting at?"

"I've noticed you and Tommy have become very friendly. He's the one that's been calling you on you cell phone. Right?" Sadie said casually.

"You've been spying on me?!" Jude said socked.

"I've been looking out for you. Be careful Jude. Tommy is off limits." Sadie warned.

"We're just friends." Jude said looking down at her plate.

Sadie sighed. "I've seen the way you look at him Jude. I know that look."

Jude rolled her eyes. " I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm going to talk to Tommy. If he's leading you on, he has to stop."

"He's just helping me Sadie." Jude shrugged.

"Helping you? With what?" What could Tommy be helping Jude with?"

"I told Tommy I was pregnant." Jude said quickly.

Sadie was taken by surprise. "What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to help me."

Sadie furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you tell him what happened to you? What **really** happened to you?"

Jude nodded her head.

"And he believed you?" This conversation was getting more confusing by the minute. Tommy took Jude being pregnant very lightly.

Jude had to make her story sound believable. " Not at first, but he said he didn't think I could come up a story like that."

"That's nice of him. But a little weird." Sadie said crossing her arms across her chest. Jude was hiding something. And it wasn't just that she had a crush on her producer.

"Well Tommy is nice. We should get going or we'll be late." Jude said ending the conversation.

Jude was at G-Major early than she was supposed to be. She just didn't tell Sadie that. She went over to hospitality and saw Mason making a sandwich. "Hey Mason." Jude hugged him.

"Hi. Are you feeling better?" Mason said hugging her back.

"Yeah. Sorry I had to leave your album release party early. I don't know what came over me." Jude knew exactly what came over her. Everyday her nausea was getting less and less frequent but wasn't gone completely. Tommy told her, she should only have a few more weeks of it and then it will be gone. He said he had read it in a pregnancy book.

"Oooh. Pickles." Jude said taking a pickle out of a jar.

"You're lucky you left early. You will never guess what I saw." Mason got close to her ear to whisper.

Jude loved Mason, he always had some sort of gossip to tell her. She saw Mason looking at Karma and Liam talking briefly then, they went their separate ways.

"What did you see?" Jude whispered and bit her pickle.

"I was searching for Liam, because Darius wanted to talk to him. I walked to his office and saw he and Karma going at it on his desk."

Jude cover her mouth an laughed, almost choking on her pickle. " Oh my God! I'm so sorry." Jude said patting his back. " That must have scarred you for life."

"It was pretty grotesque. I hope you never stumble upon something like that."

"I'll be sure to stay clear of your producer's office." Jude smiled. "I didn't know Karma and Liam were together."

"They're not. Karma must know about Darius decision."

Jude furrowed her eyebrows. " Darius decision? What do you mean?"

"You know how Liam and Tommy are both vice-presidents?"

Jude nodded her head.

"Well, the G-Major board members never liked that idea. They want Darius to only pick one. So when Darius is on business trips only one will be in charge."

Jude became worried. " Are they going to fire one of them?"

"No. But if let's say Liam is kept as vice- president, he alone gets to give us orders and if something happens with Darius. Liam would be president of G-major."

"Why did you say Karma was after Liam because of Darius decision? Is he picking Liam?"

"No one knows for sure, but Liam is older and has more experience in the business part of running G-major than Tommy."

"Mason. You know about everything that goes on here. " Jude said looking at him intently.

"I pay attention." He smiled.

Jude said goodbye to Mason and went to Tommy's office. She knocked on the door and waited for Tommy to tell her to come in. Tommy's face lit up when he saw her. " You're early."

"Oh. Sorry. I can wait in the studio for you.? Jude said shyly.

"No. Come in." Tommy smiled. "How was your vacation form me?" He teased.

"Relaxing. I only had Sadie to yell at me." She teased back.

"I don't yell at you." Tommy frowned.

"Well maybe not at **me**. But near me. Like when the SME boys are goofing around." she laughed.

Tommy didn't say anything. He hoped he didn't yell at them that much.

"So. What's it like to be dad?" She asked suddenly.

"I feel kind of awkward with him." Tommy confessed.

" Well that's ok Quincy. You're new to the whole dad thing."

"I feel I should be more connected to him or something. We both lost our parents in accidents at a young age."

"You didn't tell me Eric's parents died in a car accident." Jude said sitting across from him.

"Two years ago. He was six."

Jude looked lost in thought. " Poor kid. I used to baby sit a little boy who's parents were killed in a car accident. His name was Eric too. " Jude said. Then she smiled. " I loved that kid. He had the sweetest smile. After the accident I never saw him again. I wonder what happened to him." Jude sighed.

"I guess that kind of thing is really common."

"I'm sure things with Eric will get better soon. You just have to be patient. You need to find something to talk to him about. What kind of things does he like?" She asked taking a big bite out of the pickle in her hand. She made a face. It was too sour. It needed something.

"He likes to play basketball." Tommy shrugged.

"There you go. You can play basket ball with him." Jude smiled.

"I'm not the athletic type." Tommy said sincerely.

"For your son, you can be." She grinned. "What about music? My dad and I bonded over that. And you said your dad and you did too."

Tommy smiled. " That would be great." Tommy looked at Jude. Why was it so easy to talk to Jude and with Nicole all they did was clash. Maybe he should try harder with Nicole. Try to have the same ease he does with Jude. Tommy was momentarily distracted by the fact Jude took a package out of salt from her pocket and was sprinkling it on a pickle. "Are you putting salt on that pickle?" He asked slightly disgusted.

Jude gave him a weird look. "Don't be silly. It's sugar." She smiled.

" Of course. How silly of me." He teased.

Jude stuck her tongue at him and he laughed. "You want some?" She offered, shoving the pickle toward him.

" No thanks." He waved her away.

"You have no idea what you're missing." Jude smiled and sprinkled the pickle again and taking a big bite out of it.

"So do you always carry around packets of sugar or this a new thing?" Tommy asked.

"I just happen to have some in my pocket. They were just sitting there in hospitality. I like to eat packets of sugar " Jude said defending herself.

"Should I be worried that you're feeding the baby sugar?" He smirked.

Jude rolled her eyes at him. " I wish you and Sadie would stop blaming everything I do on me being pregnant."

"I hadn't even mention your pregnancy until now. Just like I promised." Tommy said holding his hands up in surrender.

Jude had asked him to stop being so overbearing. " I know. I'm sorry."

"But now that you mentioned it. How are you feeling? I can ask that right? I mean the baby is fifty percent my concern." His voice was a bit teasing.

Jude looked at him for a minute. " Of course you can ask me Tommy. I just meant for you no to over do it. You were asking me how I was feeling every half hour. Sadie found out you were calling me so, I had tell her you knew you I'm pregnant."

"What did she say?"

"She thought it was weird that you're so concerned about the baby. I told her you were just trying to help me. You being my friend and all. I didn't tell her you are the father. She's not ready to hear that. " Jude couldn't tell Sadie the truth yet. She was accusing Jude of being in love with Tommy. Jude finished off the pickle and saw Tommy laughing at her. " What?"

"You have sugar on the corner of your mouth." Tommy smiled.

Jude tried to lick then wipe it off with her hand. " Did I get it?"

Tommy laughed again. " Let me." She stood up and he walked over to her and wiped the sugar off the corner of her lip. The moment she felt his thumb touch her lip ever so slightly, she let out an involuntary gasp. He didn't seem to move for quite a while. Tommy didn't know why he stared at her eyes. He wondered if the baby would have Jude's big blue eyes. Tommy shook his head. Why was he thinking about that?

"Got it." Tommy whispered.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

He licked the sugar off his thumb and made a face. " It tasted like pickle." Tommy said, making Jude laugh out loud.

The door flew open and Tommy and Jude both turned around and saw Nicole standing inn the doorway.

"Nic? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked stepping away from Jude.

" I came to see my brother. I wanted to invite him to dinner tonight. I thought it would be nice for him to see our new son." She answered looking directly at Jude.

"That's a nice idea." Tommy said quietly. He didn't know why he felt nervous. He and Jude weren't doing anything wrong.

"I should go. The boys are probably already here. See you later Tommy." Jude said moving toward the door. " Bye. Nicole."

"Bye. Jude." Nicole smiled sweetly at her.

Although Nicole was not the jealous type. She didn't like all the time her husband spent with Jude. What was so interesting about that girl?

That night, as they were getting ready for bed, Nicole was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She wanted to ask Tommy about Jude without starting a fight. She turned around and looked at Tommy, who had just climbed into bed, intently.

"Tom. Why do you spend so much time with that girl?" Nicole asked suddenly.

"What girl?" Tommy asked. He had been thinking about something and was taken by surprised by Nicole's question.

Nicole rolled her eyes. " Jude. Liam said that she spends a great deal of time in your office."

"Is that what your bother does all day? Spy on me and my artists? Maybe he should just stick to producing. Because Jude does not spend all her time in my office."

"I just thought it was interesting that even Liam noticed you spend a lot of time with her. And Karma…"

"Karma? You listened to Karma?" Tommy was starting to get annoyed. This was not the first time Nicole tried to imply something was going on with Jude. " Jude's going through some things and I'm just helping her out."

"What kind of things?" Nicole said putting down her brush.

"Nic. It's a little personal." Tommy sighed.

Nicole raised her eyes brows at him. " If it's so personal , then why did she tell **you**?"

Tommy thought for a second. He couldn't tell Nicole everything now. But at least he could tell her some of it. "Fine. I'll tell you. Just so we can drop this subject…. Jude is pregnant."

"Pregnant? Isn't she like 15 or something?" Nicole asked confused.

"She's 17." Tommy corrected her.

" Ok. She's seventeen, like that makes much of a difference. What does that have to do with you?" She said looking directly at him.

"Nothing. But she was really upset when she told me. Jude needs a friend. I want to help her."

Nicole studied Tommy's face. At least if Jude was pregnant it meant she had a boyfriend. So Karma was wrong Jude wasn't after her husband. That made Nicole happy. Not that she thought of Jude as competition.

"Nicole you can't tell anyone. She hasn't told a lot of people." Tommy warned her.

"I won't. Besides I don't really know why you ask that of me. No one I know cares whether or not your artist is pregnant. Unless I told the tabloids." Tommy glared at her. " Which I won't. Calm down." Nicole said laughing at his reaction. What was with Tommy lately? God forbid someone talk badly about Jude. Then it hit her. Jude was pregnant. Was that why Tommy spent so much time with her? For the first time. Nicole was really worried.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you as always to my awesome reviewers and readers! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review and let me know what you think please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tommy had been out buying something for Eric. He was going past his office, but stopped at the door when her head someone moving inside. Tommy went in the office and saw Eric with Tommy's s guitar. The one he kept in the corner. The young boy was sitting on the couch with the guitar on his lap, just looking at it, studying it. As if he was trying to remember something about it.

Eric heard the door open and looked up, giving Tommy an apologetic look. "Sorry Tommy."

Tommy smiled. "It's ok. Do you like music?" He said sitting beside the boy.

Eric sighed and looked at the guitar again. "I used to have a baby sitter that played the guitar. She played it sometimes before I went go to sleep."

"Babysitter?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. My mom and dad would take me over to her house when they went out. I liked her a lot." Eric responded sadly.

It was the first time Tommy had ever heard Eric mention his parents or anything about his life actually. "Do you know how to play it?" Tommy asked pointing at the guitar.

Eric shook his head. " I saw it in your office and it reminded me of her. The girl that babysat me. You can play it right?"

"Yes. But I haven't in a while." Tommy admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Why not? It looks like fun." Eric asked curiously.

"First it was because I was sad and now I'm too busy." Tommy grinned at Eric. This was the first time the little boy had said more than two words together.

Eric noticed something under Tommy's arm . Tommy followed his gaze. " Oh. I almost forgot. I bought you a basketball, so we can play." Tommy grinned. He had remembered Jude's advice.

After a while of Tommy telling Eric about his days in Boyz Attack, which to Tommy's surprise Eric was happy to hear about, he looked at his watch and noticed it was almost time for dinner. " We should go wash up for dinner."

Eric nodded and stared to walk toward the door. But stopped when he heard Tommy call his name.

"How would you like it if one of these days I pick you up from school and I'll take you to G-Major? I think you would like it there."

"Really?" Eric smiled. It was the first real smile Tommy had seen on his face.

"Really. You just have to promise to behave or Darius, my boss, won't let me bring you again."

Eric nodded happily and left. Tommy looked at the boy and hoped this would help him get to know Eric a little better.

**At Lunch**

Nicole was sitting across for Karma completely unaware of what her friend was talking about.

"Hello. Nicole? Did you just bring me to lunch so you can stare into space?" Karma said waving her hand in front of Nicole's face.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." She said finally looking at Karma.

"Apparently." Karma scoffed. "Tell me what is so important that listening to me tell you about my album is so boring."

"Jude is pregnant." Nicole blurted out.

Karma looked a Nicole in confusion. " Who?"

"Jude. Tommy's artist. The girl in that little band you hate so much."

Karma started to laugh. " You can't be serious."

"Tommy told me a few days ago." Nicole said staring at nothing in particular.

"Why do you care?" Karma asked.

Nicole sighed. " I'm scared of Tommy's obsession. He wants to have children so much that I'm afraid that he'll get obsessed with that girl."

"You're afraid you're husband is going to become obsessed with Jude because she's pregnant?"

"Karma. I've seen the way he looks at her. With this… weird adoration. It's because she's

having a baby. Besides you warned me about her."

"Yeah.. _Her_. But Tommy? He wouldn't give her a second glance. She's so… insignificant." Karma sneered. " And now that she's pregnant she's an even bigger loser. She hasn't even finished high school."

"I'm not liking this one bit." Nicole said shaking her head. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend? I mean she has to, she's pregnant."

"I've never seen anyone ever visiting her in the studio. Maybe the baby's father is one of her band mates." Karma looked a Nicole. "You're painting Tommy as some baby obsessed freak. Besides isn't that what the boy you adopted was for? So Tommy would shut up about wanting to be a father?"

"**That** boy is worse than Tommy. All he does is sulk around the house. Although lately, they go to his office and Tommy plays him the guitar. So I think it's going to get better."

Nicole was getting a headache. She saw the look in Karma's eyes. " Karma, you can't tell anyone what I told you. Tommy will know it was me."

"Then you shouldn't have told me Nic. Do you know what Darius is going to do when he finds out? He's going to break SME's contract." Karma was beyond giddy.

Nicole reached over and grabbed Karma's wrist roughly from the table. She leaned across the table and looked at Karma. "You are **not** going to tell anyone about Jude being pregnant. If you do and it makes Tommy angry at me , **you're ** going to be very sorry." Nicole whispered slowly, in an evil tone. She let go of Karma's wrist abruptly and leaned back in her seat.

Karma stared at her friend with a scared expression. She rubbed her wrist, where Nicole had grabbed her. She had never heard or seen Nicole act this way. " I won't tell anyone." Karma stuttered.

**G-Major**

Sadie wasn't at her desk when Tommy arrived with Eric at G-major. He walked Eric over to the lobby. "Stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." Before Tommy had left to pick up Eric from school, Sadie had said Darius needed to talk to him about something.

Eric grew bored and wandered off into one of the studio's. When he went inside, he saw there was a big board with a bunch of knobs and buttons on it. There was also a big window that you could see into the next room through. That room looked far more interesting. It had instruments.

Eric suddenly turned around when he heard foot steps coming near the room he was in. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for wondering off.

"Eric?" The person whispered when her turned.

Jude was looking for Tommy to ask him if he wanted her and the boys to set up to record. She thought Kwest was in the studio since she heard someone in the room. She stopped in the door and saw a little boy with dark hair. He suddenly turned around and stared at her. Jude's mouth dropped open. It couldn't be. This was just too weird. He looked the same just a little older. He had the same face as always. " Eric?"

Eric looked at her curiously. She looked familiar.

"Eric? It's me , Jude." Maybe it wasn't him or he didn't remember her. But at the sound of her name he smiled and ran to hug her.

She bent down and returned his hug. "You're hair is a different color." He said pulling away.

"Yeah. I dyed it red. But I guess it kinda looks brown now." She smiled. "This is so weird. What are you doing here?"

" Tommy brought me." Eric said in his small voice.

"Tommy? You're Eric's Tommy?" Jude said taking it all on. What are the odds?

"What are **you** doing here?" The boy asked.

"I work here." Jude said stoking his head.

"Are you a producer like Tommy?" Eric grinned widely.

Jude laughed and straightened up. " No kid. I'm an artist. Tommy is my producer though." She stared at him, She couldn't believe she had just talked about him with Tommy not too long ago. And she had no idea they were both talking about the same boy.

"Dude! You could have at least helped us unload the stuff!" Spied yelled going into the room.

Kyle smacked Spied in the back of the head. " Jude can't lift heavy stuff idiot."

"Besides that's what she has **us** for." Wally said walking behind them.

The boys stopped in front of her and saw a little boy next to Jude. The boy had both arms around her waist.

"Guys. You remember Eric don't you?" Jude said looking down at the boy.

SME looked at Eric and then at each other. Then they shook their heads.

"I used to baby-sit him." Jude smiled.

"Is he the one that you paid to stop eating his boogers?" Wally asked.

"No. That was Michael." Jude made a face, remembering the incident.

"Oh yeah. That kid was funny." Spied laughed.

"Is he the one Spied locked in the closet?" Kyle asked.

Wally got a good look at Eric and laughed. "That **was** him! Dude that was funny." Wally said.

The boys didn't notice Jude looked mad. " You did what?" Jude said angrily.

"Chill out dude it was only for half an hour." Spied answered.

"Besides it was your fault. You left us alone with him for like four hours." Kyle said.

"When was this?" Jude asked.

"It was that time we were hanging out at your house when you were babysitting him. And Kat called you to go over to her house. She had broke up with Jaime for like the millionth time." Wally answered her.

Jude tried to think. She had forgotten all about that. It was when Kat and Jaime had first started going out. They broke up like every week. It's a good thing they stopped doing that. " Man they've been going out for a long time." Jude sighed. "It was only an hour. Wait a minute! Is that why Eric was crying when I got back?!"

"No. He was crying because Kyle told him there was no such thing as Santa Clause." Spied said.

Jude covered up Eric's ears. " Kyle. Why did you do that?"

Eric made Jude let go of his ears. "It's ok Jude. I don't believe in Santa Clause."

Jude glared at Spied. "Why did you lock him in a closet?" Jude demanded.

"Little dude wouldn't stop asking us question while we were watching TV. We let him out eventually." Spied defended himself. " Then we gave him pizza so he wouldn't tell on us."

"OK. You three should not be allowed near children." Jude concluded.

"Dude that was like three years ago." Spied said.

"What is he doing here?" Kyle finally asked.

"He's Tommy's son." Jude smiled.

SME looked at her confused. Then raised their eyebrows at her.

" I mean Tommy's adopted son." Jude clarified.

"Oh." They said quietly.

"We're going to set up before T. Q. gets here." Wally said starting to walk out.

Just then Tommy came in. SME went to the recording booth, leaving Jude, Eric and Tommy alone.

" Eric. I was looking for you." Tommy noticed Eric was clutching Jude's side and Jude had her arm protectively around his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Tommy questioned.

"I know Eric! I used to baby sit him. Remember I was telling you about him?" Jude smiled.

"Wow. Small world." Tommy said dazed.

"Well **you** and **I** have been surrounded by coincidences since we meet." Jude smiled.

Tommy smiled back. "Yeah. Life seems determined to bring us together." He said without really thinking.

Jude's eyes went wide. _**"What did he just say?" **_She felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

Tommy looked at Jude and realized what he had said and just stared at her, not sure if trying to explain himself would complicate things further.

Eric just looked between the two and wondered why they were staring at each other. He remembered his mom and dad used look at each other like that.

That's when Kwest came in. He was surprised as well to learn that Tommy's new son and Jude had already known each other.

"Jude. Why don't you go join your band." Tommy suggested. Jude nodded and walked out of the studio, but not before she gave Eric a warm smile. She was excited to see him.

Eric stayed in the mixing room and watched SME record their song. Tommy saw the way Jude looked at Eric and he looked at her. Tommy hadn't seen Eric act like this with anyone but Jude. But how could he not. Jude always seemed to make everything better. She had this energy and glow about her. It was impossible not to be happy around her.

After they were finished. The SME boys took Eric to show him around G-Major.

"No closets!" Jude yelled after them, earning a laugh from SME and a weird look from Kwest and Tommy.

"Kwest!" Sadie said peeking into the studio.

"What's up Sade? " Kwest asked not looking at her. He wanted to stay in the studio and talk to Jude. He was just waiting for Tommy to leave.

"Portia is asking one of the interns to throw out all food that is not labeled. And I know for a fact you have an unlabeled half eaten turkey sub in the fridge."

"My sub!" Kwest ran out of the room.

"Tommy. I need to talk to you about something." Sadie said in a mysterious voice.

Tommy nodded and then looked at Jude who shrugged, not aware of her sister's intentions. Then her eyes grew wide. What if Sadie told Tommy, Jude was in love him. "_**Wait. I'm not in love with Tommy! Right?! " **_Jude panicked in her head.

"Girl, I need to tell you something." Tommy said in a low voice.

"What is it Quincy?" Jude asked, glad he distracted her from her thoughts.

"I told Nicole that you are pregnant." He said quickly.

"Did you tell her it's yours? What did she say? Was she mad you didn't tell her sooner? " Jude chocked out.

"I only told her you were pregnant, not that it was mine." Tommy clarified.

"Oh." Jude responded.

"How about you? Have you told your dad about the baby?"

"I'm waiting until **after** my birthday. Two and half more weeks." Jude said in a tense tone.

"You're going to tell him on your birthday? Is your birthday wish to die? Because I don't think your dad is going to like the news." Tommy's tone was concerned yet teasing.

"You're a funny man Tommy." Jude smirked. "I meant I thought me being eighteen would make things look a little better. I would be an adult then."

"Are you planning on telling him the whole truth?"

"I don't know. First I want to see his reaction to the pregnancy news." Jude sighed.

"So, your birthday is coming up huh? Eighteen. Pretty exciting." Tommy smiled.

"Not really." Jude said, her voice full of dread.

"What? You don't like birthdays?" Tommy had never met anyone who didn't like their own birthday.

"No. I just don't like mine." Jude said.

Tommy chuckled. " What's so bad about your birthday, girl?"

"Hmm. Where should I start? When I turned 5 I had a party in the park where my friend Jaime thought it would be fun to smear cake frosting on myself and roll around in the grass, which led to ants biting me. Birthday eight my dad got me a bicycle that I ran into a tree. Which led to twelve stitches on my head." Jude said lowering her head parting her hair, showing Tommy a small scar. " Birthday 11 my mom call me to inform my sister and me, she and her new husband are extending their honey moon in Europe and are going to be living there. Birthday 13 I can't tell you because reliving it would make me want to kill Spiederman." Jude said in an angry tone. Tommy smirked and made a mental note that he would make her tell him about that at a later date. " Birthday 17 I find out my boyfriend is cheating on me because I wouldn't sleep with him." Then she blushed, that was a little too much information. Anyway, those were just a few highlights of my birthday experiences. So as you can see I'm a little scared of my birthday."

"Maybe you're luck will change. This year might be the one that breaks the evil spell."

She glared at him. He was teasing her. " You think this is funny? I'm scared over here."

Tommy laughed and looked at her. She looked kind of cute when she was mad. He shook his head as if that would shake his thoughts away. "I'm going to go see Sadie. She probably has news about Darius or something. I had a meeting with him earlier. I had the feeling he was trying tell me something but couldn't bring himself to tell me."

Tommy smiled at her and left the studio. Leaving Jude to go find SME and Eric. She didn't trust those three.

"Sadie. You needed to tell me something." Tommy asked when he reached her desk.

"Yeah. You can't tell Jude but SME and I are planning a surprise birthday party for Jude." Sadie beamed.

"From my understanding Jude doesn't like her birthday. I even think she wants no one to mention her birthday."

"She told you about her disastrous birthdays?" Sadie asked.

"Just the highlights." Tommy smirked.

"Did she tell you about her 13th?" Sadie gasped.

"_**Now I need to know what happened." **_Tommy thought with a grin. " No. But she did make it sound like it was an interesting story."

Sadie looked lost in thought and smiled. " It was. It's kind of funny now that I think back on it. She needs a nice party to get over all the bad ones. I want you to come. I mean if you can."

Tommy thought for a moment. " You know what Sadie? That is a very good idea." Tommy smiled.

**A Few Days Later**

Nicole was surprised by the change in Eric's attitude. During the whole dinner he never stopped talking excitedly. Unfortunately it was about Jude, as usual. What a coincidence that they knew each other. Just her luck. _**"I think I preferred him when he was quiet." **_Nicole thought.

Tommy looked at Nicole who looked a bit annoyed by Eric's endless chatter. How different her attitude was from Jude's happy appearance with Eric at G-major. Jude had confessed to Tommy once how she was afraid she wouldn't know anything bout being a mom. But they way she was with Eric, Tommy figured she would do a good job. Tommy sighed. He guessed it wasn't fair to compare Jude to Nicole. Nicole was **trying** to connect to Eric. If only Eric connected the same way he did with Jude, they would really be the perfect family.

That night Tommy had a very strange dream.

_Tommy was at the park. The one he took Jude that day he noticed she was upset. The day the media followed them there. _

_It was the perfect day to be outdoors. The sun shined down at him as a small current of air picked up and carried the sound of laughter to his ears.. Tommy recognized that laugh. He looked around and saw a boy and young woman sitting near a tree on top of a white blanket. As Tommy got closer he noticed it was Jude and Eric. Jude was holding something in her arms and Eric was smiling down at it. _

_When Tommy was standing in front of them, he kneeled down. Jude looked up and smiled at him. "Tommy look. The baby is smiling." Then she looked back down. _

_That's when Tommy noticed Jude was holding a baby in her arms, wrapped in a yellow blanket. "You're daddy is here." Jude cooed at the baby. She looked up and smiled at Tommy again, and handed the baby to Tommy. Tommy took the baby and gazed at it. The baby had dark hair and big blue eyes, just like Jude. It was indeed smiling at him. He smiled back at the infant and felt a tug at his heart. _

"_Dad. The baby is smiling at you." Eric beamed. Jude gave Eric as hug and a kiss on the head. Tommy looked at Eric and Jude and then at the baby in his arms. This was what he always wanted. He looked a Jude who was staring so intently at him. She had a look in her eyes that he noticed she often did when she was around him. _

_Tommy studied her face, sure that his eyes reflected the same look she gave him. Before he knew it, Tommy had leaned in to kiss Jude fully on the lips. It was brief kiss and when they pulled apart he looked into her eyes. It was if they did that all the time. It was comforting yet unsettling. He wanted to tell her something but his mouth wouldn't open to say what he wanted. She stroked the side of his face and suddenly became startled by something behind him. He was about to turn around when…_

That's when Tommy woke up. _**What did the dream mean? It felt so real." **_Tommy thought opening his eyes fully. He looked over and saw Nicole still asleep. He saw his baby in the dream. And he couldn't help smiling at the thought. He closed his eyes again and reflected on the dream, thinking back on all the images he saw. After a while, Tommy let out a heavy sigh and decided it was just a dream, but knew in the back of his mind, he wouldn't be able to shake the feelings it produced in him anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Tommy and Jude are starting to realize they are feeling something more than friendship for each other. Did you like the dream? Review please. I love hearing what you think and it helps inspire me to write more. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I loved all of them. Here's the next chapter. Read and Review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do own Instant Star or the songs "Let Me Fall" , "Me out of Me" or "Your Eyes"**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Tommy walked into the party, Nicole perched on his arm as usual. He sighed as he pulled his wife inside with him. Nicole smiled and posed for the cameras and Tommy tried to do the same. Tonight was the party for the release of Karma's second album.

"Nicole? When will we see some of your modeling work again?" One reporter asked her.

"Soon. But right now I'm concentrating on being a wife and mother." Nicole gushed.

He looked down at Nicole and couldn't help the feeling of dread crept in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want the reporters to ask him anything.

Nicole was so good at acting the part of the happy couple. When they both knew they were not.

Tommy excused himself before they thought of asking him any questions. Nicole on the other hand stayed to speak with the media. He had a weird feeling the last couple of days. He couldn't shake the sensation the dream he had a while ago, provoked in him. For days he asked himself what it could mean. Maybe he had been spending too much time with Jude. Instead of spending it with Nicole and Eric. But the truth was, he was spending a lot of time with Eric. But usually Jude was there too. So maybe Tommy should be concentrating on being with Nicole.

Tommy noticed Nicole was no longer speaking with the reporters, she was talking to Karma and Liam now. He decided not to go over there just yet. No doubt Liam would have some snotty remark for him. He turned around and saw SME come through the door. His eyes immediately went over to Jude. Tommy suddenly felt a strange sensation in his stomach. It wasn't the same feeling he felt when he looked at Nicole a little while ago.  
Tommy tried to clear his mind. He was confused. This was all happening because he knew he and Jude had a special bond. Their child. It was making him think he was feeling things he really wasn't. Suddenly Jude looked his way. She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back. There was that feeling again. What was this girl doing to him? She was just a kid!

Jude looked away from Tommy when some reporters asked SME some questions about their upcoming album. They would be performing two songs from their record tonight. Darius thought it would do SME some good to be in the public eye before their first single was to be released. Which would be soon.

"Tom. What are you doing hiding in a corner?" Nicole said breaking his thoughts.

"What?" Tommy said still staring at SME.

Nicole followed his gaze and furrowed her eyebrows. "You have been acting really strange lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Nothing?" She echoed. " You totally blew off the media. This is Karma's release party Tom! **You** are her producer. Go talk to the media. Promote your artist!"

Nicole was right. He couldn't stand around all night staring at Jude. Wondering what his feelings for her were. It was ridiculous to think he was falling for Jude. He shook his head and smiled at Nicole. " I'm sorry. You're absolutely right." He said and walked over to Karma who was talking to a reporter from a music magazine.

Later that night, Jude was sitting on the couch in SME's dressing room. She was beyond nervous. She had performed before, but she was planning to do something no one except her group members knew about. She wrote a song a few weeks ago and she wanted to sing it tonight. The songs that SME was going to record were all pretty much decided. But she wanted to sing her song and hoped everyone would like it. Then maybe it could go on the SME album as well. The only problem was that she wrote it about **him**. She didn't mean to. As she wrote the song she couldn't help but think of **him**.

"Can I have your autograph?" Tommy asked from the door way. He was holding a magazine that had an article of SME in it. The article came out that day. It talked about SME being the next big thing. Sadie had brought it and was passing it around the party. "Sadie." Jude said under her breath. Sadie was acting like a proud mother again.

Tommy took in Jude's worried look. "You ok? Is the baby ok?" He asked the second question more frantically.

Jude let out a heavy sigh. "**Everyone** is fine." She assured him.

"Then what's wrong?" Tommy asked still concerned.

"I'm just nervous about… performing." She tried to smile.

Tommy sat down next to her and took her hand in his. He knew he shouldn't have. This would only confuse him further.

Jude looked at their hands then at him. She bit her bottom lip nervously. She cursed her heart for it's stupid fluttering. _**" He's just touching your hands you idiot! Calm down!"**_ She demanded in her head.

"You'll do great. Like everything you do." Tommy whispered. Jude was looking at him in a strange way. He wanted to remember where he had seen that look. Suddenly images of his dream came to the front of his mind. She was smiling at him, in much the same way she did in his dream. Tommy furrowed his brows in frustration. He willed himself to look away from her.

Jude tried to catch her breath. His eyes were boring holes into her. Why was he looking at her like that? She tried to remember how to breath. The simple action becoming too difficult to remember. What was he doing to her?!

Jude still looked nervous. He thought quickly about how to comfort her. Tommy leaned in toward her, Jude's breath caught abruptly in her throat.

She closed her eyes and could feel his warm breath so close to her. The warmth becoming too much for her to bare.

Tommy meant to give her a kiss on the cheek. A sign of friendship. So why was he going toward her mouth?

Jude tried to control her breathing. Were those his lips she could feel brush the corner of her mouth? She opened her eyes suddenly and pulled away. "I'm not nervous about performing anymore." Jude whispered and stood up. "Thanks." She said walking toward the door. She gave him one more glance before leaving. Tommy was staring off into space. Jude sighed and left.

"No problem." He said to the empty room. Tommy put his head in his hands. " What in the world was he doing? Was he about to kiss Jude on the lips? No! He couldn't have been thinking that!

Jude walked toward the stage. Thoughts of what had just happened in the dressing room, running in her mind. Why did he kiss her the corner of her mouth? _**" Oh my God! Was he trying to kiss me on the lips?!"**_ Jude panicked in her head. " This is so messed up." Jude said to herself.

"Dude!" Spied said running up to Jude. "You still want to do the song?" Spied asked her with a smile.

"I don't know." Jude answered anxiously.

"Come one Jude. I think we should. It's really good." He encouraged.

Jude was afraid. Even more than before. Would he know it was about him once he heard it? Yes. Of course he would. She didn't know where she got the courage but she nodded at Spied, who ran to tell the rest of SME.

Darius announced SME and they went on stage. Jude didn't try to see where her producer was. She knew it would only make her more nervous. SME sang _"Let Me Fall" _and _"Me out of Me." _

Karma watched as the room exploded in applause for SME. She didn't get it. They had no class. They still looked like a pathetic little garage band. And to be honest , Jude looked like she had gained some weight. _**" Probably because of the pregnancy." **_Karma thought with a smirk.

Darius was about to go on stage when Jude spoke into the microphone. "I know we were only going to do two songs, but I wanted to show all of you a new song I wrote. And I hope it can go on SME's album." Jude said looking at Darius who was standing at the edge of the stage. He looked serious. But not mad. More like intrigued.

"This is '_Your Eyes' _." Jude said into the mic. Just then she spotted Tommy. She looked away and toward her band members and smiled. _**" Here goes nothing." **_Jude thought.

Tommy was wondering what song Jude was talking about.

**If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?**

**  
**Tommy couldn't help but notice she was looking right at him as she sang.

**If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?**

He listened intently to the words of her song.

**On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining  
Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth**

Jude was getting more nervous. Tommy was looking at her so absorbedly.

**  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you**

Tommy smiled. Jude had such a unique way of singing. But this song seemed and felt different. She was singing it with so much emotion.

**  
If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?**

Nicole didn't like the way Jude was looking at Tommy. But she **hated** the way Tommy was looking at Jude.

**If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?  
On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining**

Tommy took a quick glance around him. Everyone seemed entranced by her voice. Darius had a big smile on his face. Thinking of how much publicity this would bring no doubt. Nicole and Karma looked annoyed and he didn't like the look on Liam's face. Tommy's eyes were back to Jude's.

**Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth**

**  
**Jude glanced away from him and Tommy was struck at how empty he suddenly felt. The warmth from her gaze was gone.

**I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof  
**

Then before she sang the next verse, her eyes were back on him.

**  
Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on**

**Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof**

She closed her eyes tightly and sang the last part of the song. **  
**

**But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you**

She ended the song with a smile.

SMEcame off the stage and were received by a frenzy of reporters. Jude was overwhelmed by the response she received.

"Care to explain?" Darius asked SME once the reporters left them alone.

"I want _'Your eyes' _to be on the album." Jude smiled.

Darius looked a Tommy who was now standing behind SME. They turned around and Tommy's eyes flickered from Jude to Darius.

"I think it has the makings of a hit." Tommy grinned.

Jude smiled at Tommy and looked back at Darius.

"What can I say when your little stunt brought so much good attention." Darius beamed. "I want a sample by the end of next week." He said patting Jude on the back.

"Is that why you were nervous?" Tommy asked pointing at the stage.

"_**Does he know the song was about him And that's why I was nervous?" **_Jude thought. "Huh?" She asked.

"The song. You thought we wouldn't like it or something? It was …really good Jude." Tommy grinned.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"Yes, that was good Jude. A little nasally at the end. But whatever." Karma said snottily.

Tommy glared at Karma.

"You're boyfriend is going to like the song." Nicole said walking up behind Tommy and hugging his arm. Nicole smirked at the way Jude seemed to stare at her and Tommy.

"Boyfriend?" Jude asked glancing away from Tommy and Nicole's entwined arms.

"That's who the song is about right?" Nicole asked, unconsciously looking at Jude's stomach.

Before Jude could answer she felt Kwest pull her into a hug. " That was great Jude." He smiled at her.

Nicole looked at the pair and grinned. She looked at Tommy who had a weird look on his face. Why was he staring at Jude and Kwest like that?

"Jude. That was so beautiful." Her sister said taking her away.

Nicole watched Sadie, Jude and Kwest walk away. "I guess we know who the song is about." Nicole said to Tommy.

"What?" Tommy said suddenly looking at Nicole.

"Jude and Kwest. They look so cute together don't you think?" Nicole grinned.

Jude and Kwest. Tommy didn't like that idea.

Nicole stared at Tommy. She didn't like that look. Not one bit.

**A Few Days Later**

Tommy was passing by Portia's office when he heard a comment from Karma.

Portia was fitting Karma for a dress she had to wear to one of her performances. "Have you noticed how fat Jude is getting?" Karma told Portia.

"I haven't really noticed." Portia rolled her eyes at her. She had noticed ,but she didn't like to gossip with Karma. And it wasn't so much that Jude was getting fat, she was more like… filling out.

Karma was getting annoyed. When was everyone going to find out Jude was pregnant? She wanted that little twit and her idiot band mates fired! They drew too much attention from her.

Karma needed to plant the seed. Portia Mills was the biggest gossip at G-Major. "Well she is gaining a lot of weight. I wonder why." Karma said looking a Portia who just shrugged. "She hardly fits in her clothes anymore. You had to have noticed **that**."

Portia sighed. " Yes. She has gone up a few sizes. But she's still young and growing."

Karma grinned. Portia did notice.

Tommy thought a moment and walked out of G-major. When he came back he went to find Jude. She was sitting in studio B, writing.

He walked into the studio and stood before her. "More songs?" He said pointing to her journal. " I guess I know what to get you for your birthday." Tommy smiled.

Jude just smiled at him, she felt uncomfortable around him. She didn't trust her emotions when she was with Tommy.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said sitting in a chair across from her. " Well two things." Tommy corrected himself.

Jude put her journal away and looked at him

He looked her over and noticed she was wearing sweats. Was her pregnancy really starting to show?

Jude saw Tommy staring at her. " Are you going to talk about why you stare at me so much?" Jude asked with a teasing grin. She knew she shouldn't have asked that. But she smiled when Tommy looked slightly embarrassed.

"Your clothes." He started.

"What ? You don't like them? They are pregnant teenager chic." She said still teasing. Jude saw the look in his eyes. " My regular clothes don't fit anymore. And I've been wearing Sadie's clothes. But I didn't want to wear her clothes today."

"Why haven't you bought any maternity clothes?" Tommy asked. He watched her face when he said _maternity clothes_. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. Of course Jude was still having a tough time with this. It wasn't enough that she had his support. She was still a pregnant teenager trying to deal. A pang of guilt settled in his stomach.

"I haven't had time to go to the store. Between the studio and school. It's a busy life I lead. Besides I don't think I'm to the maternity-wear stage just yet, Quincy." Jude smiled.

She watched Tommy pull out his wallet and credit card, before handing it to her.

"What's this?" Jude eyed the card.

"It's my credit card. I want you to use it to buy some clothes for yourself." Tommy said quietly.

Jude felt weird taking his money.

"Just take it Jude. Or would you like me to go with you to buy the clothes?"

Jude looked up at him when he said the last thing. She gave the card back to him. "I don't need you to buy me clothes, Tommy. I make my own money. I have some cash from the signing bonus SME got from G-Major."

Tommy took the card. " Fine. But at least let me give you some cash. That way you spend some of your money and some of mine. Since you are going to be so feminist about it." He smirked handing her some money.

Jude looked down at the money on her hand and could feel her eyeballs almost pop out of their sockets. " Quincy! You carry this much cash around with you?" Jude whispered loudly. "You're going to get mugged."

"Pocket change." Tommy teased. He laughed at the look on Jude's face. "I'm kidding. I got some money out of an ATM. I knew you probably wouldn't take my card." Tommy smiled.

"You know me so well." She said with a smirk.

"I would like to think so." He smirked back.

Jude cleared her throat. "It's too much." Jude said looking down at her hand.

Tommy grabbed her hand. "It's for my baby." He said looking into her eyes and honestly not really knowing who he was referring to. The statement just sort of slipped out of his mouth.

Jude looked at him, part of her wishing he meant **her** not just the actual baby growing inside her. "What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh right. We have a doctor's appointment next week." Tommy informed her.

"_**We?" **_Jude thought.

Tommy smiled at the face she made. He knew what she was thinking. " Yes, **we**. You said you were nervous about going to the doctor."

"Yeah. I was… I mean I am." She stuttered. "It's just…next week is really soon." Jude swallowed hard.

Tommy sighed. " We really should have gone sooner. You're four months pregnant."

"What doctor is it?" She asked in a concerned tone.

" Don't worry. I'm not taking you to that clinic my friend works at. I found an obstetrician on my own. Plus we get to see the baby." Tommy grinned. " So are we all set?"

Jude smiled and nodded her head. Wow. She would get to see her baby. That sounded kind of exciting.

**The Harrison Home**

SME was at Jude's house hanging out. "Dude what do you want for your birthday?" Wally asked.

"No drama." Jude sighed. _**" And Tommy wrapped in a bow." **_She thought. _**" No! Bad Jude!" **_She mentally scolded herself.

"I think we all wish that for you." Sadie said joining the group in the kitchen.

The sound of a small 'ding' was heard. A timer Spied had set up. " Yes. 'Spiederman Monday Surprise' is done!" Spied said walking over to the oven. He had offered to make SME and Sadie his latest culinary creation. Yes. Spied cooked.

"What's the surprise again?" Jude asked making a face.

"Maybe that it's that we're having 'Spiederman Monday Surprise' on Wednesday." Sadie smirked.

"Or that we have no idea what he put in it." Kyle responded with a grin.

Spied had made them get out of the kitchen as he prepared his concoction.

"Spied have I mentioned that morning sickness no longer plagues me?" Jude asked as Spied put the dish on the counter to cool.

"What are you trying to tell me dude?" Spied asked offended.

"That if my nausea returns because of this." Jude pointed to the dish. " I'm going to have to kill you."

"And I have lived with Jude and her nausea. So I will help." Sadie said.

Spied rolled his eyes a them. Truth be known. The food was actually pretty good. Of course no one asked what it consisted of. They were afraid they wouldn't like the answer, no matter how good it tasted.

"You have to eat more than that dude." Spied said looking down at Jude's left over food.

"Spied is right." Sadie agreed from across from her.

"Will everyone please stop ganging up on me please! Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I have to start eating like you three. " Jude said pointing at her band mates.

Jude looked up at Sadie who's face suddenly turned pale. Sadie was looking directly behind Jude. Something told Jude not to turn around, but she did anyway. There was Stuart Harrison looking at his youngest daughter in pure shock.

"Would you mind repeating what you just said Jude?" His tone was calm but Jude sensed the anger behind it.

"Dad I…." Jude stuttered.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison! Did you just say you were pregnant?!" Stuart shouted.

Spied, Kyle and Wally slowly made there way out of the kitchen.

"You three! Stay where you are! No one leaves this kitchen until Jude explains herself!" Stuart yelled.

SME returned to their places in fright.

"Dad. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you before." Jude pleaded.

"Who's is it?" He asked, looking at the three nervous boys standing in his kitchen. "I knew leaving you unsupervised with three teenage boys was a mistake." He said running his hands through his hair.

"This baby is not any of theirs." Jude said looking down at her shoes.

"Jude. I trusted you to make better decisions!"

"Dad. You have to listen to Jude. It's not what you think." Sadie said stepping in front of her dad.

He pushed her aside and stood in front of Jude. He lifted her chin up to look at him. Jude had tears in her eyes. " Why didn't you tell me Jude?" His tone was still angry but not like before.

Jude sighed. "Dad. You have to listen to me. This was not my fault."

* * *

**A/N: Jude's dad knows. One more person that knows the truth. Will he believe her story or will he think she's lying? Don't forget to review. I love getting your feedback. **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love reading your feedback. Ready to read Stuart's reaction? Read and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Stuart lifted her chin up to look at him. Jude had tears in her eyes. " Why didn't you tell me Jude?" His tone was still angry but not like before.

Jude sighed. "Dad. You have to listen to me. This was not my fault."

Her dad looked at her confused. She took a deep breath and began her story. No one knew the baby was Tommy's, so she decided to leave that part out. For now. First her dad had to get used to the fact she was pregnant. She told her dad about the mistake at the clinic and how she and Sadie found out what happened. Jude looked at her dad and waited for his reaction.

"You expect me to believe that?" Stuart said after Jude finished her story.

"You don't believe me?" Jude was shocked. Of course she feared her dad wouldn't believe her, but this was her dad. He always believed Jude.

"Jude. Just tell me the truth. I'll try to act calm about it." He sighed. "Is it Shay's? Is that the reason he broke up with you?"

"No! Dad! It's not Shay's. This is the clinics fault!" Jude yelled.

"Ok. It's Spiderman's right? I caught him looking down your shirt the other day." Stuart said looking at Spied.

Wally, Kyle and Sadie looked at Spied in shock. Jude turned around and glared at him. " Dude. There was salsa on your shirt. I was looking at that." Spied defended himself.

Jude turned back to her dad. " Dad. It's not Spied's or Shay's. I went to the clinic and they accidentally inseminated me."

Stuart looked like he was trying to decide something. "Go to your room. You're grounded." Stuart said suddenly. He didn't know what else to say or do. He never thought he would have to go through this with Jude.

Jude gave him a weird look. "You're grounding me?! For being pregnant?!"

"No! For lying to me! I can't even look at you right now." Stuart shouted. " And you three! Out of my house." Stuart said pointing at SME and storming out of the kitchen.

Jude ran after him. "Dad. Please don't be mad at me. I'm not lying to you! This wasn't my fault!" Jude cried.

He didn't turn around to look at her. He went up the stairs and straight to his room, slamming the door behind him . Stuart didn't know what to think. He was so disappointed in Jude.

SME left and Sadie hugged Jude. " Just give him time to think. He'll believe you." Sadie said kissing Jude's forehead.

Jude looked at Sadie and cried. She had to convince her dad she was telling the truth. And soon.

The next day at school, Jude was really depressed. The whole morning all she did was think of the look on her dad's face. She wanted to cry but kept her composure.

Jude was at her locker, quietly putting her books away.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Kat asked leaning against the locker next to Jude's.

"Spied told you." Jude asked not looking at her friend.

"Yeah. But he just did it, because he asked Jaime and me to be nice to you today. He said you're dad bummed you out." Kat sighed. Jude already knew Jaime knew she was pregnant. She had given Kat permission to tell him. Jude had dreaded telling Jaime herself. She actually thought his reaction would be similar to her dad's. But she was wrong. Jaime took the news surprisingly well. Except for the fact that he was scared of being around Jude for too long. SME had warned him about Jude's mood swings.

"My dad thinks I'm a slut." Jude said finally looking at Kat.

"No he doesn't Jude. I'm sure that once he really listens to your story. He'll believe you. He's just in shock or whatever." Kat shrugged.

Eden passed by Jude's locker and gave her and Kat a dirty look. Jude didn't even bother to glare at her back. Jude had bigger problems than Eden Taylor.

Kat glared for both of them. " Don't worry about Eden. She's just jealous. Because one, her boyfriend still likes you and two **you** are famous." Kat said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not famous." Jude said putting a book in her locker.

"Yeah. Right. I know you haven't been in school too much lately, but SME has been the topic of gossip for the last three months. Plus. Your producer is **the **Tommy Quincy." Kat said getting a far off look in her eyes.

Jude forgot her depressed mood for a minute. Thinking of Tommy always cheered her up.

"I don't know how you do it Jude. If I had Tom Quincy to stare at all day in a small studio, I would never want to leave." Kat grinned.

Jude felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she turned away from Kat.

"He's ok." Jude mumbled.

"Ok?! Do you wear blinders to the studio? The man is more than hot! He's so hot they haven't even invented the word for it yet." Kat gushed.

Jude laughed at Kat's comments.

Kat smiled and continued. "I would kill to be Nicole Quincy. Imagine being married to Tommy? Imagine having his kids?!"

Jude suddenly dropped her book and turned bright red.

Kat laughed and picked up the book for Jude. She was about to continue her talk of Tommy, which Jude wouldn't have minded but, suddenly she heard a lot of commotion coming from down the hall.

"Jude!" Someone screamed. Jude and Kat turned toward the voice.

It was Wally. "Dude. You have to come quick!" He said pulling on Jude's arm.

"Wally what's wrong?" Jude asked frantically.

"It's your dad! He's here and he's screaming at Shay." Wally answered.

Jude and Kat exchanged shocked looks. "Oh my God!" Jude said as Wally grabbed her hand and they raced down the hallway.

When they got to the end of the hall, Jude grew pale. There stood Stuart Harrison screaming at Shay. "You have to pay for this Shay! My daughter is not going through this alone!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Harrison." Shay said as Jude's dad grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"Dad! What are you doing? Leave him alone." Jude pleaded.

"Don't defend him Jude. He has to be held responsible for what he did." Her dad said, not looking a t Jude.

"He didn't do anything!" Jude said trying to pry her dad hands from Shay's shirt.

"What is going on here?!"

Jude turned around and saw the principal coming toward them. Jude felt her head spinning. She held on to a nearby locker to steady herself. Spied ran to her side and held her up.

Her dad finally let go of Shay and was now talking to the principal.

"This boy has to pay for what he did to Jude." Stuart said pointing to Shay.

"I didn't do anything." Shay told him again. By now Eden was by his side looking at Jude's dad with disgust.

"Dad. I'm begging you! Please don't do this!" Tears were now running down Jude's cheeks. Spied let go of her slightly.

"Mr. Harrison what is it that Shay did to Jude? " The principal asked.

"This boy got my daughter pregnant and he has to answer for that." Stuart shouted.

Jude couldn't take this anymore. "I already told you! It's not Shay's!" Jude screamed.

Everyone in the hallway stared at Jude in shock. Expect for Eden who had the biggest grin on her face.

Jude felt her mouth go dry. Everything started to spin. She felt someone grab her before she fell. It was Spied who didn't move from behind her.

She didn't faint. But she was wishing she had. Jude didn't know where she got the strength, but she straightened up and ran down the hall and out the doors.

"I guess Jude the prude is no more. She's been replaced by Jude the skank." Eden laughed. Suddenly a fist came in contact with her eye and Eden fell to the floor with a thump.

Once outside Jude raced to her car. She needed to get out of there. Where could she go? She wiped her tears as she drove. Then, she knew where she needed to go and to who.

Jude threw open the doors of G-Major. Sadie saw Jude and ran around her desk to her. "Oh my God! Jude? What happened?" Sadie's voice came out in a panic.

"Dad. He went to my school and tried to beat up Shay. He thinks it's Shay's baby." Jude sobbed.

Sadie hugged her sister. She didn't have to say anything else.

"Where's Tommy?" Jude asked between sobs.

"He's in his office." Sadie responded.

Jude let go of Sadie and rushed to Tommy's office. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Jude? Are you ok?" Kwest asked concerned. He saw her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm fine." Jude lied and stepped around him. He watched her go to Tommy's office and decided to follow her.

Jude knocked quickly on Tommy's door and as soon as she heard him say to come in, she burst into Tommy's office. Tommy looked up, surprised to see her. One look at Jude's face and he was beside her in a second. Jude threw her hands around his middle. He stroked her head and asked her what was wrong. He wasn't aware that Kwest was standing at the door looking at them. Kwest was curious about Jude's actions. Why did she come to Tommy's office in that state?

Tommy finally noticed Kwest at the door.

"Kwest." Was all he said.

Jude let go of Tommy and wiped her tears. She didn't turn around to look at Kwest. Jude went to sit down on Tommy's couch.

"I just wanted to make sure Jude was ok." Kwest said looking at Jude.

She nodded her head, but still didn't look at him.

"She'll be fine. Can we have a minute alone?" Tommy asked not taking his eyes off Jude.

"Maybe I can help." Kwest said softly.

Jude finally looked up at him. " No. Thank you Kwest." She tried to smile.

Kwest smiled back half-heartily and walked out, closing the door behind him. He stood there for a second, wondering why she could tell Tommy why she was so upset but not him.

"Girl? What's wrong?" Tommy asked sitting next to her on the couch and gripping her hand in his.

"Last night, my dad found out I was pregnant." She said trying to control her voice from shaking.

"Did he not take it well?" He asked stroking her hair.

"He was really mad at me. I told him about the mistake at the clinic but he didn't believe me." She sobbed. "He asked me who was the father. I didn't tell him you were the father." She said before he asked. " At first he thought it was SME, then he asked me if it was my ex-boyfriend Shay's."

Tommy nodded for her to continue.

" I guess he didn't believe that either because today… he went to my school and…he screamed at Shay about getting me pregnant." The last word came out in a little whimper.

It broke Tommy's heart to see her like this. She should not be going through this. "He told Shay in front of the whole school?" Tommy asked.

Jude nodded and started to cry again.

"Maybe I should talk to your dad." Tommy whispered.

"He has to believe the mistake at the clinic first. If I tell him I'm having my producers' baby, he'll get even madder." Jude sniffed.

"This is a big mess." Tommy said running his hands through his hair.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Tommy figured it was Kwest again, but it was Sadie. She came in with a cup of tea for Jude.

"Here sweetie, drink this. It will help calm you down." Sadie said offering Jude the warm cup. Jude waved it away but Tommy insisted she drink it. She nodded lightly and took the cup from her sister.

"Did Jude tell you what happened?" Tommy asked Sadie.

"Yeah. I can't believe dad did that. He would never do something like that. He must have be more upset about Jude than I thought." She shook her head.

She kneeled in front of Jude. " Honey. Don't be mad at dad. In his own bizarre way he probably thought he was helping you out."

Jude nodded. " I know. I'm not mad at Dad. I should have told him sooner."

"No more secrets Jude." Tommy said standing up. Sadie looked up at him questioning his words.

"We should tell everyone the truth. Sadie? Is Darius in his office?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. But are we telling Darius?" Sadie asked.

Jude looked up. The word 'we' comforted her somehow. It made her feel she really wasn't alone in all of this.

"Someone from your school is going to leak this to the press. We have to beat them to it." Tommy responded.

Jude had a scared look on her face.

" Let me talk to Darius first. I'm telling him…**everything**." Tommy said looking directly into Jude's eyes.

Before she could answer Tommy was out the door.

"Jude? Am I missing something?" Sadie asked her sister.

Tommy marched into Darius office.

"D? I have to tell you something."

"This better be important T. I have a meeting in thirty minutes."

"It's about Jude." Tommy started. He told Darius about Jude's visit to the woman's clinic and the mistake they made. How she was pregnant and kept it a secret because she was afraid to tell anyone. Darius listened intently to each of Tommy's words. Then Tommy told him he was the father of Jude's baby. Darius raised his eyebrows when he heard that.

"Tom. Are you sure about all of this? It sounds like something out of a movie."

"Positive. Jude is having my baby. But it wasn't her fault. My friend Jonathan told me everything. Jude is telling the truth"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Darius asked.

"Jude's dad found out about the pregnancy last night and didn't believe her story." Tommy explained.

"I don't blame him. It's a very unbelievable story."

"He thought Jude was lying and went to her school to confront her ex-boyfriend. He said it in front of the whole school."

"You think someone will tell the press?" Darius guessed.

Tommy nodded his head.

Darius leaned back in his leather chair. "What do you think we should do?" Darius asked Tommy.

"I think we should leak it to the press first." Tommy suggested.

Darius nodded his head and pressed the intercom on his desk. " Sadie? Get my sister and Jude in here. Now."

"Ok." Came Sadie's voice.

Jude went into Darius office right behind Portia. Tommy motioned for Jude to sit next to him and Portia noticed how tense the room was.

"What's going on?" Portia asked.

Darius filled her in on what was happening. Portia raised her eyebrows. " Well that explains why you look like you gained some weight." She said looking at Jude. "Wow. You're having Quincy's baby." Portia marveled at the idea.

"Portia? Focus!" Darius said.

"Sorry. So what are we doing?" She asked looking at everyone in the room.

"Jude." Darius said looking at her intently. " I think our best option is to tell the press the truth. This wasn't your fault. But I do think we should keep the baby's paternity a secret for now. But not from your family. Or Nicole." He said looking at Tommy.

Jude nodded her head slowly.

"I also think you should take legal action against the clinic. Once the press learns that you are suing the clinic they will believe your story." Darius said.

Jude nodded her head again. Tommy grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Darius' face turned extremely serious. " But Jude I need you to understand that once the truth comes out… You have to prepare yourself to be skyrocketed into the public eye. Especially when everyone find's out your baby's father is Tom Quincy. This isn't going to be like the buzz SME has been generating. This is huge."

"I understand." Jude said looking at Darius.

"And G-major is going to be behind you." Portia said coming up behind her and touching her shoulder.

"So I'm not going to get fired? "Jude asked.

Darius smiled at her and shook his head. " We have to tell your family Jude. I need to talk to your dad. And we have to get you a really good lawyer to represent you."

Sadie kept looking toward Darius office. She wanted to know what was going on. Just then SME burst through the door.

"Sadie! Is Jude here?' Wally asked.

"She's in Darius' office." She responded not looking at them.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Spied asked.

Sadie nodded sadly.

"I can't believe your dad told the whole school Jude was knocked up." Kyle said, earning a glare from Sadie.

Karma was passing near the reception area and overheard everything. She smiled and thought Darius was firing Jude right now. She went happily to studio B and was surprised to see Kwest there. He was lost in concentration. "Hey Kwest." Karma beamed.

Kwest gave her a weird look. " You're in a good mood."

"I guess so." She shrugged. "What are you thoughtful about?"

"It's nothing." Kwest sighed. But then he thought better of it. Karma and Portia were the biggest dram a queens at G-Major. No doubt she ,might know what was wrong with Jude. " Karma. You wouldn't happen to know why Jude was so upset do you? She came in crying a while ago and I saw her go into Darius office."

Karma grinned and took a seat in front of Kwest. " You have asked the right person. Jude is pregnant and is probably getting fired."

Kwest's face fell. " What?" He breathed.

"She's going to get fired." She repeated.

"No. What do you mean she's pregnant?" Kwest asked.

"I mean she's having a baby. I'm surprised you didn't know. I mean even Tommy knows." Karma informed him.

Kwest felt his anger rise and stormed out of the studio. He knocked on Tommy's door but no one answered.

"Tommy is in Darius' office with Jude." Sadie informed him as she passed by. Kwest glared at her and walked off.

Sadie stared at his retreating back and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Sade. Darius wants to talk to dad." Jude said coming behind Sadie with Tommy.

"Dad? Did Darius fire you?" Sadie asked.

"No. It's ok. I told him everything." Jude said .

"And he believed you?" Sadie asked.

Jude and Tommy nodded.

"Sadie. There are things I haven't told you." Jude said slowly. " But I will when dad gets here."

Darius had gotten a hold of Stuart and he was on his way to G-Major.

Tommy led Jude back to his office. " So when are you going to tell Nicole?" Jude asked once they were in Tommy's office.

"Jude? I want to be completely honest with you. I'm a little worried about Nicole's reaction to the news that I'm your baby's father."

"That's why you have to tell her soon Tommy. **Before** she reads it in a tabloid."

"I'm just sacred she might… pressure you into something." Tommy took in Jude's worried expression. " I just don't want anyone upsetting you." He said grabbing her hands. Jude felt a chill go up her spine. He let go of her one of her hands and stroked the side of her face, looking into her eyes.

Jude smiled. She felt so safe with Tommy. But she was afraid of her feelings for him. She knew if she didn't stop herself, she would get hurt in the end. Tommy was married and she couldn't think of Tommy as anything more than her friend. Even though she was having his baby. This was too weird for Jude too process.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Tommy asked the person to come in, but didn't let go of Jude's hand.

Kwest burst in through the door and stared at Tommy holding Jude's hand.

"Kwest? Are you alright man?" Tommy asked when he saw how mad Kwest seemed.

"Is it true?" Kwest whispered at Jude.

Jude looked a Tommy then at Kwest. "What do you mean?"

"Are you pregnant?" Kwest said, his jaw clenched in anger.

"_**Wow. Word does get around fast at G-Major." **_Jude thought. " Who told you that?"

"So it's true?" He asked glaring at Jude.

Tommy didn't like the way Kwest was looking at Jude.

"Yes. I am." Jude said softly.

Kwest shook his head at her, disappointment written in his eyes. "I thought you were different Jude. You're just like all the other girls in this business."

"Watch what you say!" Tommy said glaring at Kwest.

Kwest ignored Tommy. "I thought we were friends. How could you tell Tommy and not me?"

"Maybe because she didn't have to!" Tommy said stepping in front of Kwest.

Kwest looked at Tommy then Jude. " Oh I get it. You have something with Tommy. I guess now I know why you two stay at the studio late sometimes."

Tommy tightened his fists at his side. " Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Tommy said through gritted teeth.

Kwest let out a sarcastic laugh. " Is that why you warned me about her Tom? Telling me she was too young. You were just saying that because you wanted her all to yourself. I'm just glad I found out about you now Jude." Kwest said looking at Jude. " Now I know you're not worth it. You're just another slut. You'll do anything for fame. Even sleep with your producer."

The words barley left his mouth when Tommy punched Kwest in the jaw and Kwest fell hard on the floor.

"Don't you ever talk about Jude like that! You don't know anything!" Tommy screamed at him.

"Tommy! Calm down." Jude said grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back. "He's your friend. Don't do this." She pleaded.

Kwest got off the floor and glared at them both. " No. Tommy is nothing to me . And neither are you Jude." Kwest said and left the office in a huff.

Tommy started to go after him. " Tommy." Jude said grabbing his arm. " Let him go. He doesn't know what he's saying. He's just surprised."

"He shouldn't have said that about you." Tommy said looking into Jude's eyes. " You're anything but a…" He couldn't say the word. " You're a good person Jude. Any other girl in your place would have slapped him."

"Well I guess I'm not like any another girl." Jude smiled.

"You're right. You're not." Tommy smiled at her. " You're better."

"Thanks for defending me." She said turning a bit red.

"I would do anything for you Jude." He said staring at her. Tommy leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. His lips lingering on her soft skin, longer than they should have. Tommy felt reluctant to pull away. Only Jude could make him feel the way he did when he was around her. Tommy was beyond confused. He pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks." Jude said looking at Tommy . She sighed and realized what she had been denying herself to admit. There was no use denying it anymore. _**" I'm in love with Tommy." **_Jude thought.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Review and tell me what you thought please. **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Poor Jude she can't get a break. But at least she has Tommy to comfort her. Here's the next chapter. Read and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Sadie, Kyle, Spied, Wally and Karma heard someone yelling in Tommy's office. They all went to see what was going on, but were too scared to go in. Then they heard what Kwest said about Jude. And the implications that there was something going on with Tommy and Jude. Kwest stormed out of the office holding his jaw.

Karma stood there grinning at him and SME and Sadie looked ready to kill Kwest. He ignored them and brushed past Karma, hitting her on the shoulder. "Hey." Karma yelled after him, rubbing her shoulder.

The boys started to go after him but Sadie stopped them. "Leave him alone. I'll talk to him later." Sadie said angrily. She heard the phone ringing and she went to go answer it. _**" Oh. That's not good."**_ She thought when she heard who it was. She walked to Darius office and peeked her head in the door. "Darius? _Talk National _is on line one"

Tommy and Jude were sitting in the conference room waiting for Jude's dad to get there. Tommy was sitting beside Jude. She was resting her hands on the table. Imagining her dad's reaction to the news that Tommy was her baby's father. She needed to think of the right way to do it. Plus she was nervous about the looks and comments she was going to get from now on. After what Kwest said about her, she wondered if that was what everyone would think of her. She wasn't too mad at Kwest. Maybe because she had already prepared herself for that reaction from everyone.

"Jude? How are you doing?" Tommy asked taking her hand in his.

Jude looked down at their hands, then into his eyes. "I'm just…nervous." She sighed. " Everybody is going to know."

Tommy smiled at her. " You're not alone Jude. You do know that right?"

Jude nodded. She wished Tommy would let go of her hand. It was making her stomach do flip flops. He was looking at her like he always did. Why did he look at her like that? It was if he had some big secret he needed to tell her and couldn't find the words. She wished she could tell him she was in love with him. But he would probably think she was a stupid little kid with a crush. Why did life have to do this to her? She was in love with the father of her baby. Isn't that how it was supposed to be?

Jude reached down and stroked her tummy. Jude shouldn't love Tommy. This was not normal. He was married and they didn't conceive this child out of love. It was a mistake. She cringed at the sound of the word. She looked down at her hand that was still stroking her stomach.

Jude felt like she already loved this baby. Tommy's baby. A piece of him that would always be hers. That seemed to be enough for her. Especially because Jude knew Tommy never would be hers. Jude looked up and saw Tommy was no longer looking at her face. He watched as she touched the small bump on her belly. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe she was moved by the way he studied her. But she suddenly found herself grabbing his hand and placing it over her stomach.

Tommy watched as Jude stroked her belly. He thought it would be too weird for him to ask if he could touch her stomach. But all of a sudden she gripped his hand and placed it over her abdomen. He looked up at her a bit surprised by her actions. Jude must have sensed he wanted to do this. She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back. Tommy looked back down. Her small hand was holding his in place. Tommy couldn't describe what he was feeling. Under his hand was his little miracle. And Jude was the one giving it to him. Here they were, both so close to their baby. For a while he was happy just to be around Jude, knowing being close to her meant being close to his baby. But now? Now he was as close to the baby as he could be. "Do you feel the baby move yet?" He asked suddenly.

Jude laughed quietly. "I think it might be too soon for that. But I read that I might be able to feel him or her soon." She smiled. Jude felt her heart race. She didn't know if it was excitement over almost being able to feel her baby or the fact Tommy was touching her stomach. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

Tommy looked up at her. He watched her breathing slow as she gazed at him. She seemed confused, as if she was trying to decide something. She smiled at him and he didn't know why but it made him happy. Like he was at peace. Tommy felt his own breathing slow, but his heart accelerated. "I can't believe this little bump is our baby." Tommy whispered.

_Our baby_. His words made a chill run up her spine. She liked the feeling. " Yeah. But, do you think it's normal for me to be showing so soon?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

Tommy grinned at her. " I think so. We can ask the doctor at our appointment."

Jude sighed in relief. She was about to say something else when they heard someone coming toward the door and Tommy removed his hand. It was Sadie, Stuart, Darius and Portia.

Jude didn't know what to expect when she saw her dad. So she was a little surprised when he pulled her into a hug. Darius and Sadie had already talked to him about Jude.

Stuart pulled away and looked down at his youngest daughter. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe everyone believed Jude's story except him. " I'm sorry hunny. I shouldn't have overreacted but it's just that I couldn't see past my own disappointment." Stuart explained. "I wish you would have told me as soon as it happened."

"Me too." Jude sighed.

"I think we should all sit down." Darius suggested. Stuart sat on the other side of Jude.

"I just got a call from _Talk National _and a few other celebrity magazinesThey all want to know if it's true that Jude is pregnant. I already asked Portia to set up a press conference for tomorrow afternoon." Darius said.

"Great on my birthday." Jude said sarcastically, under her breathe.

"They seem to think you are having a baby with one of your band members." Portia added and looked at Jude then Tommy.

"Do I have to do a press conference? I can't like issue a statement or something?" Jude suggested.

"Jude. _Talk National _spoke to one of your classmates. They say the person who called them implied you slept around and don't know who your baby's father is. We have to set the record straight." Darius clarified.

Jude felt her anger rise. _**" Eden." **_Jude thought. Tommy reached over and touched Jude's hand, making her calm down.

"We are getting a lawyer to sue the doctor and nurse that did this. Not only did they make the mistake but they had no intention of fixing it or coming clean. They erased your records for crying out loud." Sadie said.

"But if they erased my records, how am I supposed to prove that the accident really happened?" Jude asked.

"I think we need to talk about all that once we find a lawyer." Stuart suggested. He saw Jude was getting upset and knew it couldn't be good for Jude's state.

"That's a good idea. Plus we have more issues to deal with right now." Darius said looking at Jude and Tommy. Then at Stuart Harrison.

Jude and Tommy exchanged worried glances. It was truth time.

Jude turned to her dad and Sadie who was sitting across from her. "Dad. Sadie. There is something that I need to tell you."

Her dad gave her a worried look and Sadie looked anxious to find out what was going on. She remembered Jude saying she needed to tell her something.

"I know who my baby's father is." She said nervously.

Sadie gave her a weird look. " You know who's sperm it was?"

Jude nodded weakly. She felt her heart race in her chest. She had to let it out slowly. "First off my baby's father is a victim too. His sperm was put in the wrong girl." She looked at Sadie then at her dad and finally Tommy. "He really wants kids and this is his last chance to have them." She said touching her abdomen briefly. She told them about the lab loosing the father's sperm then how Dr. Dorin who had been at the clinic the day Sadie and she had found out the truth, informed the father and the father told Jude himself.

"Wait. The father told you? He knew who you were?" Sadie asked confused. She knew SME had a lot of publicity lately. She wondered if the baby's father would cause Jude any problems.

Jude nodded nervously.

"You've met him?" Stuart asked.

"Yes. I've talked to him." Jude nodded.

"Jude? How could you not tell us? You met a complete stranger who you are now connected to for life!" Sadie said alarmed.

"Who is it? Jude it's very dangerous for you to be talking to this man. You don't even know what his intentions are. He could hurt you." Stuart said.

"He won't hurt me. I know the guy… pretty well." Jude said calmly.

Sadie and her dad looked troubled. " Jude! Why are you dragging this out?" Sadie asked. Then she let out a gasp. "Oh my God! Who is it? Is it someone famous?!"

"Yeah. He's…famous." Jude said biting her bottom lip. She looked over a Tommy who seemed nervous too.

"Sweetie I don't know if I can take much more of this. Just tell us who the baby's father is." Stuart pleaded.

"It's….Tommy." Jude said shutting her eyes tightly. She opened one eye and saw Sadie and Stuart staring at her with their mouths open wide. They looked at Jude then at Tommy.

"Tommy?" Sadie whispered. "Tommy, **Tommy**. As in Tom Quincy?" She said looking at Tommy briefly.

"Yes. Tommy." Jude answered.

"As in Tommy sitting right next to you?" Sadie asked again.

Jude nodded her head. She looked at her dad who still looked lost.

"I don't understand anything." Her dad said finally.

Tommy decided it was a good time to speak. He told Stuart and Sadie about how he had cancer and because of the chemotherapy he couldn't have children and that his only possibility was to have a girl be inseminated with his sperm and together with one of her eggs conceive a baby. He continued with how Jonathan told him about the mistake at the clinic and how he found out it was Jude they had inseminated.

"Wow. You're having Tommy Quincy's baby." Sadie said in awe. _**"Well that explains their sudden closeness. But I'm afraid for Jude." **_Sadie thought.

"Yeah that was my reaction too." Portia pointed out.

"Jude. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Stuart asked.

"I didn't even know how to tell you I was pregnant. First I needed you to believe the accident at the clinic. I mean if I told you Tommy was my baby's dad, what would you have done?" Jude said looking at her dad intently.

Stuart looked at Jude for a moment. " I suppose you're right." Stuart looked at Tommy. " Have you and Jude planned out what is going to happen with this baby?"

Tommy nodded. " I've already told Jude that she has my full support. She wants to raise the baby and I won't try to take it from her." Tommy smiled at Jude.

"What about Nicole? What does she have to say about all of this?" Sadie asked. She knew Nicole pretty well and was worried for her sister.

"My wife actually doesn't know yet. I'm planning on telling her today. Before the media finds out."

"That's another thing." Stuart said looking at Darius. " Tomorrow at the press conference. Is Jude going to tell the press the baby is Tommy's?"

Portia decided to answer the question. "No Mr. Harrison. We already decided the public should be left in the dark about that for a while longer. If they find out now, they will think it's too much coincidence that Jude was accidentally inseminated with Tommy's sperm. Everyone has to get used to the fact Jude is pregnant first."

Stuart nodded in understanding and turned his attention to his youngest daughter. "Jude. Swear to me that's the end off all your secrets." Stuart said looking onto Jude's eyes.

"Yes. Dad. That's it." Jude said. Of course she still had the secret that she was in love with Tommy but that one she would never tell anyone. " I'm still worried about the whole suing the doctor and nurse thing." Jude said biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sure Jonathan will help. He knows about what happened and where the doctor and nurse work now." Tommy said. "He fired them as soon as he found out what they did." Tommy informed the group.

The group dispersed. After they left the conference room, Kwest past by and glared at Jude and Tommy. Jude turned away and Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Kwest scoffed under his breath and walked toward studio B. Sadie saw him and followed him.

"Kwest. I have to talk to you." She said stepping inside the studio.

He stared at her then looked away. " I don't feel like talking ."

"That's too bad, because I need to tell you something and I'm not leaving you alone until I do." Sadie said angrily.

"If you are going to talk to me about Jude, I don't want to hear it." Kwest spat.

"Who do you think you are?! You have no idea what my sister is going through!" Kwest tried to leave but Sadie grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room. Kwest was a little surprised by this.

"I know you like my sister." Sadie said suddenly.

Kwest didn't answer her.

"Jude is pregnant. But it's **not** her fault."

Kwest furrowed his eyebrows at her as Sadie started to tell Kwest the story about the mistake a the clinic. When she was done, Kwest didn't look too convinced.

"You don't have to make up things to cover for Jude." Kwest said shaking his head.

"If you really cared about Jude you would support her. Not judge her. I told you all of this because tomorrow everyone will know the truth. And I needed to let you know, you acted like a total ass with Jude."

"Is that all?" Kwest said trying to leave again.

"You don't get it." Sadie said disappointed.

"No! You are the one that doesn't get it Sadie. I don't like Jude! I **love** Jude!" Sadie was taken aback with Kwest confession. "And I can't stand to think she's having some dude's baby! I thought she was different."

Sadie shook her head. "Kwest. I hope you think about what I said. Jude… she didn't sleep with some guy and get pregnant. My sister didn't ask for this! But she's dealing with it! And a hell of a lot better than any other girl her age would. Better than anyone would. She needs a friend. And you proved that you're not." Sadie said sadly. She left the room and left Kwest to think.

Kwest thought the story of the accidental insemination was too strange to be true. But what if it was? He already felt a little guilty over blowing up at Jude. Sadie was right. He was nobody to judge Jude. He let his feeling for her cloud his judgment.

**At the Quincy home**

"Everyone at G-major knows Jude is pregnant. But Darius didn't fire her! She made up some ridiculous story about going to a clinic and being inseminated by accident. Portia said they are holding a press conference tomorrow." Karma said.

"What?" Nicole asked surprised.

"And everyone believes her! Plus Tommy punched Kwest." Karma said raising her eyebrows.

"Tom punched Kwest? Are you sure you heard right?" Nicole asked.

"I didn't **hear** it. I **saw** Kwest coming out of Tom's office holding his jaw. And I heard him call Jude a slut. That's why Tom punched him." Karma grinned.

Nicole looked at Karma for a second. She didn't know if she should believe her or not. Karma did like to add things to her stories that didn't happen.

"I don't believe Tom would punch Kwest just because he called Jude a slut." Nicole pointed out.

Karma smiled evilly at her. " Well. Kwest did say he thought Tom and Jude were very… _friendly _with each other. Maybe a little too friendly. **Then **he punched Kwest."

Nicole laughed. " Kwest thinks Tom is having an affair with Jude?"

Karma ignored Nicole's response. "Tom did act a bit defensive about it. I mean punching his best friend. It makes you wonder why it bothered him so much. Don't you think?" Karma said cocking her eyebrow.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Eric walking past the living room. He walked past them and went to up the stairs. He glanced at Nicole and hurried away. Nicole had warned him about being out of his room when she was there. She figured the less she saw of Eric the happier they both would be.

Karma saw the little boy go up to his room. "That kid looks just like Tommy. Are you sure he's not his real son?" Karma smirked.

"Tommy would never keep the fact he has a child from me. That's not the kind of marriage we have." Nicole said glaring at her friend.

Karma shrugged and looked down at her watch. " I better go before Tommy gets here. Plus Liam asked me out to dinner."

Nicole shook her head at Karma. She knew she was dating Liam to see how it could help Karma in the music business. But she supposed it was equal. Karma was just a little trophy to her brother Liam.

A few minutes after Karma left, Nicole heard some noise coming from the living room. She thought it was Tommy that had arrived. She saw Eric playing with his basketball. She snatched the ball from him. " How many times have I told you not to play with this in the house?" Nicole snapped.

"I was bored. When is Tommy coming home?" Eric asked.

She saw Andrea passing by. " Andrea take this boy up to his room and keep him there." She ordered.

Eric hated when Tommy wasn't home. Nicole acted differently when Tommy was around. When Tommy was home she was nice but when he wasn't , she told Eric to stay in his room so she wouldn't have to see him.

"I want to go to G-Major to see Tommy and Jude." Eric said as Andrea took him up the stairs.

"And what makes you think they want to see you?" Nicole laughed.

"Jude is teaching me to play guitar." Eric said happily. "I like Jude. She loves me. Just like Tommy."

Nicole looked at him and rolled her eyes. She liked when Eric was at G-Major with Jude. That way he wasn't home. But unfortunately today was one of the days Tommy didn't take Eric to G-Major. She watched Andrea drag Eric up to his room.

"Come on Eric. Take your bath before dinner." Andrea encouraged.

Eric gave her a sad look. " By the time you're done Mr. Quincy will be home." Andrea smiled.

Eric smiled back and got ready for his bath.

A few minutes later Tommy came home. Nicole walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey. How was work?" She asked.

"Eventful." Tommy remarked. " Where's Eric?"

" In his room. You want Andrea to get him?" Nicole asked looking toward the stairs.

"No. I need to tell you something. Come to my office with me." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward his office.

"Tom. What it is it? You're scaring me." She asked once they made it to the small office.

"It's about… Jude." Tommy sighed.

Nicole nodded for him to continue.

"She told Darius about her pregnancy today. G-Major is holding a press conference tomorrow after noon."

"Yes. Karma told me about what happened today." Nicole informed him.

"Karma doesn't waste anytime does she?" His tone was bitter.

"She mentioned that you had some sort of fight with Kwest. She said you…punched him. What he did must have been pretty bad. Kwest has been your best friend for years." Nicole said.

"He was out of line. He started to…say things about Jude and the fact she was pregnant. Kwest deserved it." Tommy added.

"Why do you care so much? Yes. Jude is pregnant but that has noting to do with you." Nicole said crossing her arms. She didn't like her husband punching men over other women. Well not that Jude was a woman. She was nothing but a stupid kid. Although his attachment to her did cause her to worry.

"Actually it does." Tommy said looking directly into her eyes.

Nicole gave him a weird look. " What do you mean?" She dropped her arms to her side.

"Did Karma also tell you how Jude got pregnant?" Tommy asked her.

"She said Jude made up some absurd story about an accident at a clinic or some bull like that." Nicole shrugged.

"It's not bull! Jude being pregnant wasn't her fault. It was the clinic's."

Nicole raised her eyebrows at him. What did that girl say to Tommy for him to be so convinced of such a ridiculous story? " You actually believe her story?" Nicole laughed a little. " Please Tommy. She just said that because she didn't want Darius to fire her."

"Jude is telling the truth." Tommy said in a firm tone.

"How can you be so sure?" Nicole smirked.

"The sperm she was accidentally inseminated with…was mine. Tommy said. " Jude is having **my **baby."

Nicole's smirk disappeared. She let herself drop to the nearest chair. " What?" She squeaked.

"I should have told you sooner. But I found out a few months ago. Jonathan told me a girl had been inseminated with my sperm on accident. I never imagined it was Jude."

Nicole didn't say anything. She stared into space, her mouth hanging open.

* * *

**A/N: Nicole knows now. What will she do? Review please. **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you as always for all the awesome reviews. I got more reviews than ever! You guys rock!! Here's the next chapter complete with Nicole's reaction to the news that Tommy is the father of Jude's child. Don't forget please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"The sperm Jude was accidentally inseminated with…was mine. Tommy said. " Jude is having **my **baby."

Nicole's smirk disappeared. She let herself drop to the nearest chair. " What?" She squeaked.

"I should have told you sooner. But I found out a few months ago. Jonathan told me a girl had been inseminated with my sperm on accident. I never imagined it was Jude."

Nicole didn't say anything. She stared into space, her mouth hanging open.

"How do you know it was your Jude? It could be any Jude. " Nicole asked not looking at him.

"Jonathan said a girl had gone to the clinic and claimed she was accidentally inseminated. He described the girl and she sounded just like her. I showed Jonathan Jude's picture from the tabloid and asked him it was the same girl and he said she was." Tommy explained.

"Does she know you're the father?" Nicole asked. She hoped she didn't know. That way Jude didn't know the ace she had up her sleeve.

"Yes." He said simply.

Nicole shut her eyes and shook her head. " But Tom. It doesn't mean she's having **your **baby. It could be someone else's. She's not a saint! She could have slept with someone at the same time she was inseminated! What makes you so sure it's **your** baby she's carrying."

"Jude wouldn't lie to me. She… says the baby **has** to be mine." Tommy said looking at Nicole.

"And you believe her?!" Nicole shook her head. She watched Tommy nod his head. "Well **I **don't!" She said getting angry. There was no way in hell **that girl **was going to give Tommy the only thing Nicole couldn't! But at least now she knew why Tommy was so interested in Jude. He only cared for the baby. **Not **Jude. That made Nicole relax. She took a deep breath and looked at Tommy.

"What does she plan to do when the baby is born?" Nicole asked quickly.

"We haven't discussed that in full detail yet." Tommy shrugged.

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. "Well you better soon. How far along is she?"

"Four months." He answered. Tommy didn't like where she was going.

"**We** need to ask her when she's giving **us** the baby." Nicole concluded.

Tommy gave Nicole a worried look. "Nic. Jude is **not** giving us the baby. She's going to raise it on her own with the help of her family and I'm going to help anyway I can."

Nicole laughed. " She can't raise a baby on her own! She's just a kid. Besides, what will the public think when you go over to Jude's house to visit you illegitimate child?" Nicole said getting up.

"I think it's a bit early to talk about all of that. I just wanted to let you know before the tabloids found out." Tommy said.

"The tabloids **can't** find out she's having **your** baby Tom! They will all think you slept with her or something. They'll think you cheated on me!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Nic. Calm down. We don't plan on telling the media about the paternity of Jude's child anytime soon."

Nicole touched her temples. She was developing a headache.

"I'm sorry, I guess I gave you too much to process." Tommy sighed.

She paced the floor. No! This was bad. Jude **had** to give them the baby. " Tom. I have an idea! We'll tell the tabloids I'm pregnant and when Jude gives us the baby, we'll pass it off as yours and mine." Nicole smiled.

Tommy saw the wheels turning in her mind. It was amazing how fast Nicole's fame hungry mind worked.

"Nicole. I already told you! Jude is **not** giving us the baby. I promised her I wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do." Tommy swore no one would take the baby from Jude and he was determined to keep his promise.

Nicole scoffed at her husband. " Well **I** didn't promise anything. I'm going to talk to Jude. She has to see things our way."

Tommy knew by _our way _she meant _her way_.

"Please don't bother Jude." Tommy pleaded.

"You're being ridiculous. Jude is a child. She has no idea how difficult it will be for her to raise a child on her own. I'll talk to her."

Tommy couldn't believe she was totally ignoring him. Had she always been like this? Tommy was growing angry.

"Nicole. I'm not **asking **you anymore . I'm **telling** you. Leave Jude alone! I don't want anything upsetting her." He glared.

She looked at Tommy like he had grown a second head. No one told Nicole what to do. She was going to say something when, there was a knock on the door. Eric peeked his head into the door. " Hey Tommy!" Eric smiled.

Nicole scowled at the boy and Eric ignored her. "You said you would play basketball with me when you got home." He smiled.

"Right. I'll be out there in a few minutes buddy." Tommy smiled and watched Eric leave.

"Don't talk to Jude! She has enough to deal with right now." Tommy said leaving Nicole alone.

Nicole stomped her foot. She wanted Jude to have the baby and be out of their lives as quickly as possible. Personally anyway. She knew Tommy would still be her producer. She didn't care about Tommy's warnings. Despite the anger in his voice. He would thank her when he had his little bastard home with him.

The next day Sadie walked into Jude's room and smiled when she saw Jude was clutching the familiar bar of soap in her hand. _**" She must have been nervous last night." **_Sadie thought. Jude always slept with the bar of soap when she was too anxious to sleep.

"Wake up birthday girl." Sadie said happily.

Jude groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"Jude. Wake up. It's your birthday." Sadie said taking the pillow off her head.

Jude stared at Sadie. " You say it like it's a good thing."

Sadie smiled. " What if this birthday is drama free? You don't want to miss it do you?"

"You sound just like Tommy." Jude said with a yawn.

"Jude about that. I want to talk to you about Tommy. I know you have a crush on him and now that we know he's your baby's father I don't want you to get confused."

"Sadie. I don't know what you're talking about." Jude said sitting up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You like Tommy. But Jude. He's married and just because you're having a baby together doesn't mean…"

"Sade. I really don't want to talk about this with you." Jude said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's your birthday and I'm determined to make you happy. Dad said not to go to school so you're going to G-Major today to go over the press conference with Portia."

"Yay! I wake this morning to you interrogating me about my relationship with Tommy. Then I'm reminded that I have to tell the country that I'm pregnant. What a great birthday." Jude said with a sarcastic smile.

"Ha ha. Here." Sadie said taking a small present from her pocket.

Jude eyed the brightly wrapped gift. " My first birthday gift." Jude gave her a genuine smile. She unwrapped it and saw it was a light blue travel soap dish.

"It's for your bar of soap. You can carry it in your purse and smell it whenever you get nervous." Sadie smiled. She saw Jude had tears in her eyes. " I thought you might like it." Sadie said with a frown. "Oh no. I didn't want to upset you."

Jude bit her bottom lip and let a tear roll down her cheek. " Thank you Sadie. I love it." Jude cried.

Sadie gave her a confused look. "Then why are you crying?"

"I was so mean to you and you… gave me a soap dish for my purse." Jude sobbed. "You are so sweet. Thank you." Jude said with a teary smile. Then she hugged Sadie tightly.

"_**Wow. The thing was only like three bucks. I wonder what she'll do when she sees the present dad and me got her. And the surprise I have for her at G-Major. Maybe I should grab a box of tissue before we leave."**_ Sadie thought.

**G-Major**

Jude walked into G-Major. She should be happy it was her birthday. But knowing her birthday history she was worried about what this birthday would bring. _**" I wonder if the birthday gods will accept my dad's outburst at my school as my birthday disaster? Even if it did happen **__**before**__** my birthday. " **_Jude pondered. Sadie told her Tommy wanted to see her in studio A. " Surprise!" Jude heard once she stepped into the studio.

"Wow. Thanks you guys." Jude smiled as she received various birthday hugs.

She was surprised to see SME, Kat and Jaime there. " Why aren't you guys at school?"

"We skipped school to support our lead singer." Wally smiled.

"I decided to just skip." Jaime answered.

"Jaime. You never skip school." Jude smirked.

" Only for you Harrison." He said giving her a big hug.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Jude looked down and grinned. " Eric? Did Tommy make you skip school too. Did everyone skip school to be here?" She asked the group.

"I didn't. I was suspended." Kat responded.

"Suspended?" Jude furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at SME who were all grinning.

"After you left yesterday, Eden made a comment about you and I punched her in the eye." Kat beamed.

"Kat?! I can't believe you did that." Jude said surprised and unhappy she wasn't there to see it.

"It was worth the two day suspension. Plus, she cried about how she was going to have to skip a modeling job she had this weekend." Kat smirked. " I took that as a bonus."

Darius, Portia and her dad were there too. Jude felt really happy to have them all there. She looked at Tommy who was standing in one corner of the studio. He walked up to her, a shy smile on his face. Was he nervous?

"Hey. Happy birthday. I hope this one breaks the spell." Tommy grinned. Tommy didn't know if it would be inappropriate to give Jude a hug. But why would it be? They were friends right?

"Aww come on T. Q. give Jude a hug." Spied said loudly.

Jude laughed and watched Tommy pull her into a hug. Tommy closed his eyes. It felt good to hug Jude. He thought maybe it was because hugging her, meant he was as close to his baby as he could be. But something inside him told him it was just being close to Jude that made him happy.

They pulled away and he saw Jude had turned a little red. Had he held on to her too long? Did he hurt her?

She looked at him and felt bad for wishing he would have held her a little longer.

Sadie saw the way Jude and Tommy were looking at each other. "Presents!" Sadie yelled excitedly, interrupting Tommy and Jude's thoughts.

Jude had to admit her presents were pretty awesome. SME, Jaime and Kat pulled together and got her a fifty dollar gift card to _Cave Man Days_. Jude loved that restaurant! "Thanks you guys."

"I would have picked a better restaurant, but I was out numbered." Jaime said, getting an eye roll from SME and Kat.

Sadie and her dad got her a gift certificate for a spa weekend. " I'm going with you." Sadie informed her. " We are going to have so much fun!" Sadie squealed.

She was surprised by Darius' present. A new electric guitar! " Oh my God! Thank you. I don't know what else to say. "

"Dude that is awesome." Spied said eyeing the new guitar.

Jude hugged Darius. "You're a good girl Jude. I'm proud of how you're handling yourself." Darius smiled.

Eric handed her a gift and she opened it. It was a journal. " Thanks." She said kissing Eric on the cheek. Eric smiled and Tommy was pleased to see Eric so happy. The only time Eric smiled that big was when he was around Jude. " I thought your old one was getting too full of lyrics." Tommy said.

"Yeah it is. Thank you." She walked up to Tommy and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't think of something better to get you." He whispered in her ear.

"You have given me so much Tommy. Your support is worth more than anything you could have bought me." She whispered back. As she pulled away she couldn't resist the urge. She kissed him on the cheek. The simple act made Tommy nervous. She looked at him and smiled.

As they stood there looking at each other, something passed between them that neither understood but someday soon, they would.

After they had cake, which Jude and the baby appreciated… **a lot**, Portia whisked Jude away to her office.

Jude tried on a million outfits. Ok maybe not a million, but it sure felt that way. Jude and the baby were exhausted. She didn't like the one she was trying on at that moment. "Portia. I don't know about this. I don't want to wear this dress. It's too short. " Jude said poking her head out of Portia's office.

Portia laughed. "It looks short because it's not a dress! It's a tunic length top. That's why I gave you the leggings sweetie."

"Oh." Jude said going back in. " I still don't like it. You can tell I'm pregnant in this." Jude said through the door.

"That's because you are." Portia laughed. Jude had been wearing big shirts and sweats lately to hide her pregnancy. So wearing something that showed it off, felt weird. "Come out and let me see you." Portia encouraged.

Jude stepped out. She was wearing a tunic length , blue and white, embroidered halter top with a string that tied in the back. She wore the white leggings that Portia gave her.

"You look so cute!" Sadie gushed walking by.

Portia wanted Jude to look a certain way for the media. She picked an outfit that would help the media see Jude as an innocent girl whose rights were violated. Portia looked her over and sighed. " Jude sweetie how far along are you again?"

"About four months." Jude said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Portia thought for a moment. Jude did look a little bigger than she should. She dismissed it as Jude eating too much or something.

"Why? Do you think I look too big?" Jude panicked.

"No. I mean I don't really know about that stuff. I've never been pregnant." Portia said looking her over. " Sadie is right. This outfit is perfect. Very cute."

Jude continued to look in the mirror. Turning this way and that. She put her hand on her abdomen and sighed.

"You get to keep all the stuff you tried on by the way. Courtesy of G-Major." Portia smiled. Suddenly Portia got an idea. " Jude wouldn't it be great if a maternity clothes line picked you as their spokes model?" She beamed.

Jude stared at her. "Actually I think…." But it was too late Portia was gone. Putting her idea into motion no doubt.

She turned her head and saw Tommy looking at her. He walked over to her an smiled. " You look nice." He said causing her to blush.

" Thanks." She answered.

"Are you ok? I mean the press conference is in less than an hour."

"I just want to get it over with. Portia and Darius already drilled me on what to and not to say. Darius promised to end the conference if the reporters got too nosy." She smiled. Jude noticed Tommy was looking at her stomach. She touched it subconsciously. Darn it! This thing made her look huge. She couldn't help but pout.

"I told Nicole I was your baby's father." He said interrupting her thoughts.

Jude tensed up. " How did she take it?"

"Better than I thought." He lied and smiled at her. Tommy didn't want to worry her. Nicole was determined to take Jude's baby away.

"I'm glad." And she was. For Tommy's and the baby's sake anyway.

"I called to confirm our doctor's appointment in four days. It's on a Tuesday so I can pick you up after school or something."

Jude smiled at the thought. She imagined the uproar of having Lil Tommy Q picking her up at school. " I think it would be better to meet here. You might lose a limb fighting off your fans at my school. They all think you're hot." Jude's felt the heat rush to her face. She didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

Tommy laughed a little. " You're right. I want to stay in one piece. I'll meet you here then."

Portia came back and grabbed Jude. She plopped her into a makeup chair. " Claude, I want her makeup to say _I'm pregnant but it's not my fault. I'm an innocent girl _" Portia instructed.

Claude nodded. Indicating he knew exactly what Portia meant. Jude was glad someone did, because she had no idea what Portia was talking about.

Tommy saw Jude was getting nervous. She saw all the reporters and took something out of her purse and smelled it. It looked like she was sniffing a bar of soap. That was a little weird.

"Don't ask." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

**Press conference**

Darius sat beside Jude. Something Jude was immensely grateful for.

Jude started to tell the reporters that she was pregnant and went on to talk about the clinic's mistake. She saw the look on the press' faces. They didn't buy it for a second, but seemed to humor her. Or maybe they really did believe her.

"What are you planning to do? Are you going to sue the clinic?" One reporter asked.

Darius took the microphone. "Jude and her family are going to be meeting with a lawyer soon to discuss that. The Harrison's plan on making the people responsible pay for what they did."

"Can you tell us the name of the clinic?" Another media person asked.

Jude looked at Darius and she remembered what he told her to say when they asked her that. "I don't want to discuss any of that until I have spoken with a lawyer. The purpose of this press conference was to clarify that I am pregnant because of very unusual circumstances."

"Jude. What does your family have to say about all of this? Do they believe your story?"

"Yes. My family is behind me one hundred percent." Jude smiled looking over at Sadie and her dad that were standing at one corner off to the side.

"Jude? Who is the father of your baby?"

Jude got a little nervous. "I want to maintain my baby's father's privacy. I will reveal that when and **if **he is ok with it."

"But you know who's it is?"

"Yes. I do. I have spoken to the father and we agreed he would be a part of the baby's life. He is a victim in all of this as well." She tried not to look at Tommy. That small action might give them away.

"What about your band? You're almost done with your album? Are you still going to perform with them?"

"SME is almost done with our album and I do plan to continue performing with them. I have their support along with that of my friends and the people here at G-Major."

Tommy smiled at her. She was dealing with this better than he thought she would. Jude was stronger than she looked. _**" That's what I love about her… I mean **__**like**__** about her." **_Tommy mentally corrected himself.

"You're still in high school do you plan to finish?"

"Of course." Jude nodded. She answered a few more questions about her pregnancy. Pretty soon, she began to get a little light headed. Tommy saw this and looked at Darius, who stopped the press conference.

After the press conference Tommy walked up to Jude. "You did good, girl. I'm proud of you." Tommy smiled.

"Thanks Tommy." She smiled back.

Jude had glanced at Tommy a couple of times during the press conference. She thought it would make her more nervous, but it actually made her feel stronger. She looked down at her tummy and smiled. " I have to be strong for you too." She said to her belly.

**A few days later**

Sadie was busy answering phones and suddenly looked up and saw Nicole Quincy come through the door of G-Major.

"Sasha is Tommy here?" Nicole asked looking around. She saw Jude sitting in the lobby and smiled.

Sadie rolled her eyes. " No. He stepped out for a few hours." Nicole grinned widely at that. "Do you want me to tell him you dropped by?" Before Sadie could finish her sentence, Nicole was gone.

Nicole strolled into G-Major. A single thought running through her mind.

Jude was writing down lyrics in the new journal Tommy and Eric gave her when she heard someone call her name. She looked up and was surprised to see Nicole Quincy standing before her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment… In private" Nicole said smiling at her.

Jude nodded and suggested they talk in studio C.

Sadie watched as Jude and Nicole left the lobby. She didn't like this at all. She wondered if she should go over to them.

Jude sat down in a chair and waited for Nicole to speak.

Nicole sat in front of her and gave her a fake smile. "Jude. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since Tommy told me… he is the father of your baby." Nicole said. She watched Jude's face. " Tommy told me you want to raise the baby by yourself?"

"Yes. Tommy and I have already discussed that." Jude said sitting straighter in her chair. She knew what Nicole wanted. She probably wanted to convince her to give up her baby.

"You and Tommy." Nicole said a bit bitter. " Tommy shouldn't have discussed that with you without talking to me first." Nicole said harshly. "Jude. I'm going to get straight to the point. I don't think you realize how much better off your child would be having two parents instead of one."

"My baby **has **two parents." Jude said getting a little upset. Nicole was talking to her like she was a little kid.

Nicole tried to stay calm. She had highly underestimated Jude. This was going to be harder than she thought. Jude obviously knew she had Tommy right where she wanted him. After all., Jude had the one thing Tommy desperately wanted. But one thing Nicole didn't do was give up. She would win. Nicole always did.

* * *

**A/N: So Nicole completely ignored Tommy's request to leave Jude alone. What will Jude do? Will she give up her baby? Or prove to Nicole that she's not the only one that doesn't give up so easily? And will Tommy find out about Jude and Nicole's conversation? Review please. **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: As always thank you so much to me wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome. This chapter includes the rest of the conversation between Jude and Nicole. Plus Jude's ultrasound. Is Jude so big because she's having twins? Read and find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

" I meant to say. Your baby would be better off with me and Tommy." Nicole said.

"Because you have money?" Jude said crossing her arms.

"Of course." Nicole said like it was obvious. "I'm willing to pay you whatever amount you want. All you have to do is name your price and promise after the baby is born, you will get out of our lives. Tom's and **mine**."

"Tommy's my producer." Jude said giving her a weird look.

Nicole rolled her eyes. " Tom is not the only producer G-Major has. Darius can find you and your little group a new one." She saw the look Jude was giving her. " Think about it. A large amount of money will do you good. And you'll get rid of your little problem." She said motioning to Jude's belly.

Jude couldn't believe this woman was talking about her baby like it was a piece of goods " Love is more important to me than money. My baby will have more than enough of that." Jude said in a firm tone.

Nicole grinned at her. " Your age is obvious Jude. Love isn't everything. It won't help when your baby is sick and needs a doctor that you can't afford. Or when he or she finds out Tommy is it's father. The baby will **resent** you for not giving it a better life."

Jude felt her blood boil. " That's my problem Mrs. Quincy! Not yours! " She said standing up.

Nicole got up as well. " That's where you're wrong. It's **my** problem too. That's my husband's baby you have in there." Nicole said pointing to Jude's stomach. "Whatever concerns Tom…is my concern too!"

"This." Jude said pointing to her abdomen. "Is the exception. **I'm **raising my baby. And I'm not going to give it up! To **you** or **anyone else!**"

This girl had no idea who she was messing with. "Don't be stubborn Jude. You'll regret it later." Nicole warned.

Jude furrowed her eyebrows at her. Was she threatening her? It didn't make Jude worry, it made her feel stronger. Nicole Quincy would not make Jude back down. No one would.

"I'm not stupid Jude. You know how much that baby is worth to Tommy. If you're expecting a better offer from him…I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for it."

"I don't know what you mean." Jude shook her head.

"**Money**. You think Tommy will pay you more money than **I **will. Because **he** wants the kid more. You pretend like money's not important to you. But it is. Money is important to everyone." Nicole smirked.

"Not to me." Jude said glaring at Nicole.

Nicole let out a sarcastic laugh. " Sure it's not."

Just then Kwest walked in and looked between Jude and Nicole.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was.. looking for Jude." Kwest said glancing at Jude.

"That's fine Kwest. Jude and I are all done here." She smiled then looked at Jude. " You know where to find me **when** you change your mind ." Nicole smirked and walked out of the studio.

Jude sighed deeply and sat back down in her chair.

"Are you ok?" Kwest asked, touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Jude said glancing up at him. " Why were you looking for me? Did you think of more things to say about me?" Jude said bitterly.

Kwest looked at her with a sad expression. " I guess I deserved that." Kwest sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about what I said to you the other day. I'm sorry. I had no right to be mad."

"Does that mean you believe my story?" Jude asked quietly.

"It's a little out there, but yes. I do. I don't think anyone could come up with such a crazy story."

Jude looked up at him. She didn't hate Kwest for what he said. But she had been disappointed in him.

"I really want to help you Jude." Kwest said grabbing her hand.

She pulled her hands free from his grasp. "I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to."

"I guess I should apologize to Tommy as well."

Jude nodded her head. " Tommy. He's been so wonderful to me. He supported me when I needed it the most. I'm not going to let anyone make our relationship seem dirty. Tommy has become one of my best friends." Jude said reminding Kwest of his accusations.

Kwest was struck by how much affection Jude defended her friendship with Tommy. He was saddened that he had proven he was not a good a friend to her as Tommy was.

Tommy walked into G-Major and was attacked by Sadie. " Why was your wife here talking to my little sister?" Sadie said poking Tommy in the chest.

"What?" Tommy asked confused.

"You tell your wife that if she made Jude angry or sad…I know where she lives!" Sadie threatened.

"Sadie. Can you please tell me what's going on? You're confusing me." Tommy said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Nicole! She was here and went into studio C with Jude. She walked out of here with a very happy smile on her face... an evil smile."

"She talked to Jude?!" Tommy felt his anger rise. He hoped she didn't do anything to upset Jude. But knowing Nicole, she probably did. "Where's Jude?"

"She's still in studio C." Sadie said as Tommy walked off. He stopped in front of the door to studio C when he heard Jude and Kwest's voices through the door.

"I'm sorry Jude. I should have been more supportive. It's just that…." Kwest began.

"It's just that what? You're not my dad or my boyfriend Kwest! What you said… It hurt." Jude said sadly.

"I know I didn't have the right but, I'm… in love with you Jude!"

Jude gaped at him. _**"What did he just say?" **_Jude thought.

Tommy stood frozen in place. He couldn't explain the strange feeling her felt when he heard Kwest tell Jude he was in love with her. Of course he knew Kwest liked Jude. But he never imagined he was in love with her. _**" How did Jude feel? Was she in love with Kwest too?" **_Tommy thought. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to think Jude might be in love with Kwest.

"What?" Jude asked. She couldn't believe Kwest had said that to her. Her heart felt sad. Jude wished it was Tommy's lips that those words would escape from. But she knew it would never happen.

"I'm in love with you Jude." Kwest repeated, looking in her eyes.

Jude looked away.

"But you don't feel the same way." He nodded with sadness.

Tommy listen closely and Jude answered him.

"I'm sorry Kwest. I wish I was. But…I'm in love with someone else." She said it like it pained her. And it did. She didn't want to hurt Kwest and it also hurt that **her** love wasn't returned.

Tommy couldn't believe it. Jude was in love with someone. Who could it be?

Kwest stared at her. She was in love. " Who is it?"

"It's not important. He doesn't feel the same way. I'm just a stupid kid to him."

Tommy could hear the sadness in her voice. He knocked on the door and saw Jude wipe her tears as he entered.

"Jude. Sadie told me you were here. Are you ok? " Tommy said walking in.

Jude nodded and excused herself. Tommy reached out and grabbed her arm as she passed by. " I need to talk to you about something."

She nodded and left in a hurry.

"Before you start. I didn't say anything to upset her. I wanted to apologize to her and I did." Kwest said looking at Tommy. " I wanted to apologize to you too man." Kwest said sincerely. " You and Jude didn't deserve what I said about you. "

"Jude is a good person. You should have been able to see that." Tommy said. He was angry at Kwest.

"You're right Tommy. Jude is a good person. I wish I could help her. I know her being pregnant wasn't her fault. She shouldn't be alone in all of this."

"I'm glad you realize that. Even if it came too late." Tommy glared.

"I love her Tom. More than I thought I could." Kwest smiled.

Tommy tensed up.

"I just wish she loved me back." Kwest said sadly. " I want to help her with the baby."

Tommy nodded. " Jude needs our help." Tommy agreed.

"I want to be more than her friend Tommy. I would like to be like a dad to her baby. If she'd let me."

Tommy stared at him. Kwest? A father to Jude's baby? Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Jude was in love with someone. What if she was wrong and that person did love her back? This person would be his son or daughter's step father one day.

"T? You ok man?" Kwest asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I have to talk to Jude. Nicole was talking to her and I need to know why."

"Well whatever it was. It upset Jude. She looked shaken up when I came in here." Kwest shook his head.

"I'll see you later man." Tommy said, but he left before Kwest could answer.

He looked around for Jude and Sadie saw him. "She's in the restroom. She told me to leave her alone. So I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Sadie warned. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. Sadie looked a little scared. He went in anyway.

Jude heard the door open and got mad. " Sadie! I told you to leave me alone! I'm fine!" She shouted.

Tommy saw Jude sitting on the restroom floor, leaning against a wall. "It's not Sadie." Tommy smiled.

Jude looked up at Tommy and wiped her tears. She watched as Tommy sat down next to her. " You do know this is the women's restroom right?" She asked.

"I was aware, but thanks for pointing it out to me." Tommy smirked.

This caused Jude to smile.

"I know Nicole was here. What did she say to you?"

"You're wife was here to convince me I was just a stupid kid that is incapable of raising a child." Jude said sourly.

Tommy let out a heavy sigh. " I'm sorry Jude. I told her not to bother you. But Nicole doesn't listen to anyone. She's…used to always getting her way. I'll talk to her." Tommy was beyond angry. "So. You forgave Kwest for what he said?" Tommy said changing the subject. He needed to forget Nicole for a minute. The thought of her only made him more angry.

"He's a good guy. He's just…a very emotional dude." Jude said looking at Tommy. She remembered the conversation with Kwest. He told her he loved her. Why did she have to love Tommy? Why didn't she fall in love with Kwest. " I can handle Kwest. I can handle anyone." She said with a smirk. " If you talk to your wife, she might tell you I was really rude to her. But I had to be. She was trying to force me to give up my baby. For money as a matter a fact." She saw Tommy's face turn red with anger. " Quincy calm down! I told you. I can handle myself." Jude smiled.

Tommy looked at her. Sometimes he saw Jude as a fragile girl that needed him and at other times she looked tougher than even him. The thought brought a smile to his face. He touched the side of her face gently. His face leaning toward her. She closed her eyes and felt his forehead touch hers. " You're a brave girl Harrison." He whispered. " I've seen everyone around Nicole give in to her childish tantrums."

Jude swallowed hard. Tommy's closeness was making her nervous. " Then she better watch out. She's never dealt with me before." Jude breathed.

Tommy pulled back and smiled. He looked at into Jude's eyes and stroked her cheek. What was it this girl was making him feel? It was like a feeling of completeness. Something he had never felt before. She was very special to him. He knew that much. The urge to always be around her and to…kiss her. Why did he feel that? Was it because she was having his baby? Or was it something else?

"We better go. I bet Sadie is listening at the door." Jude giggled.

Tommy laughed too and they left together.

**Quincy Home**

"Ow! Let me go!" Eric screamed.

Nicole was grabbing Eric by the ear. " I told you I want you upstairs in your room when I'm home and Tommy isn't." Nicole said letting go of his ear but grabbing his arm.

"You're mean! I want to go live with Jude!" Eric cried.

Nicole laughed. " Why would Jude want to have a spoiled little boy like you? Besides, Jude is having her own baby. Do you think she's going to like you then? No she isn't."

"Jude is better than you! That's why Tommy smiles when she's around. He never does that with you!" Eric yelled.

Nicole stared at the boy and raised her hand to slap him when she heard the front door slam closed. She pulled Eric closer to her. " You tell Tom anything about this and I'll make your life even more miserable. Now go and greet Tom with a nice little smile." She said letting him go.

Eric dashed out of the living room and ran to hug Tommy who was at the entrance of the house.

Tommy noticed Eric had tears in his eyes. He looked up to see Nicole coming to join them, a huge grin on her face. " What's going on? I heard screaming." Tommy asked.

"Nothing. Eric was playing basketball in the house again and I told him not to. Right Eric?"

Eric nodded sadly.

"Eric? Why don't you go to your room? I'll be there in a second. Ok?" Tommy said to the small boy.

Eric sniffed and left in a hurry.

Tommy looked at Nicole. " You shouldn't yell at him like that. Poor kid has been through a lot."

Nicole rolled her eyes at Tommy. "I don't want to start another fight with you about how I treat Eric!" Nicole said angrily.

"Fine! Be nicer to him and we won't fight!" Tommy said equally angry.

"That kid has to toughen up Tom! Life is cruel and he needs to learn that!"

Tommy suddenly didn't recognize the woman before him. How could she be so heartless? " So losing both his parents at an early age doesn't count as him leaning life is cruel?!"

Nicole let out an exasperated sigh. "I really don't want to talk to you about this."

"Ok. Then we should talk about **Jude**." Tommy suggested.

"Jude? Why? What happened? Did she decide to give us the baby?" She asked hopeful.

"Why did you go talk to her after I told you not to?! I don't want anything upsetting her!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh. So Jude went and gave you a little sob story about how I tried to make her give us her baby?" Nicole smirked. " She's smarter than I thought. A few tears and she has you wrapped around her little finger." Nicole said crossing her arms across her chest.

"She didn't cry to me. Jude is determined to keep her baby and will fight anyone who tries to take it from her."

Nicole stiffened. "She's just a kid! She doesn't know what she wants!"

"And you do?" Tommy spat.

"I'm an adult!" Nicole yelled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Tommy scowled.

Nicole gave him a weird look. " What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean you act like a spoiled brat when something doesn't go your way! Is that acting like an adult? Jude on the other hand was dealt a very serious issue and what does she do? She deals with it better than someone else her age would!"

Nicole laughed at that. " So you think she's not a kid. I believe you! She was mature enough to figure out how to manipulate **you**."

"Jude isn't like that! She's sweet, kind and she actually cares about other people's feelings!" Tommy screamed.

Nicole couldn't believe Tommy was defending Jude so much. Tommy was her husband. He should be defending **her**. Not **Jude**! "What is going on here?" She said uncrossing her arms.

Tommy ran his hands through his hair. "What are you talking about now?!" Tommy sighed. He was just about to give up talking to Nicole. It was like talking to a wall.

"Is there something going on with you and Jude?" Nicole asked.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows at her. " Why are you changing the subject?"

"I'm not! But you defend Jude so much! It's almost as if you were…in love with her." Nicole realized what she said and laughed.

Tommy was surprised by Nicole's outburst. What if he was? Was **love** the strange feeling that overtook him when he was around Jude? And why hadn't he thought of that before? Maybe he was.

Nicole's laughter died in her throat. No! She was just a kid. Nicole smiled nervously at him. He looked lost in thought.

" I have to go see Eric." Tommy said walking away. "Don't bother Jude anymore. I'm warning you!" He said not bothering to turn around and look at her.

Nicole stared at Tommy's retreating back. She was loosing her husband. She had never lost anything before. She wasn't used to this feeling of failure. Nicole had to fix this. Even if it meant being nice to Jude. She decided to push away all thoughts that Tommy could be in love with Jude. The thought was too ridiculous to be true. Or was it?

**G-Major**

Tommy waited patiently for Jude to arrive so they could go to the doctor's appointment.

"Tom. Stop pacing. Jude barely got out of school twenty minutes ago. She'll be here soon." Sadie told him.

A few minutes later Jude waltzed in, cool as a cucumber.

"Jude! Finally. Come on we have to go." Tommy said grabbing her arm.

"Calm down Quincy. Can I say hi to my sister please?" Jude smiled at him.

Jude hugged Sadie. " Are you sure you wouldn't rather me got to the appointment with you?" Sadie asked her for the millionth time.

"Tommy is taking me." Jude laughed. " He'll take good care of us." Jude said rubbing her stomach.

Sadie leaned down to talk to Jude's stomach. " Hey you in there. They are going to take your picture today. Put on a big smile for your mommy and daddy."

Both Jude and Tommy's hearts accelerated when Sadie said _mommy_ and _daddy_.

"Oh Jude. I bet you can tell what the baby's sex is." Sadie smiled.

"We have to go." Tommy responded, taking Jude's arm and pulling her out of G-Major.

During the car ride Tommy glanced at Jude every once in a while. She looked nervous now. She was even playing with the star ring on her finger. Something she only did when she was nervous. Tommy smiled. He never realized how well he knew Jude. " Maybe you should take your soap out." Tommy suggested.

Jude looked at him surprised.

"Sadie told me." He chuckled.

"I don't need it funny man." Jude said. There were only two smells that could calm Jude down. One was her soap and the other was Tommy. But she wasn't about to tell **him** that. Now why if Tommy's smell relaxes her was she still nervous? Well that was because he was Tommy and he always made her nervous no matter what. She was happy she wasn't in love with the soap too or she would really be in trouble.

**At the Doctor's**

The nurse called her name and Jude got up and followed the nurse. Tommy grabbed her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

The nurse took Jude and Tommy into an examination room and asked her some questions.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse smiled and walked out.

"Are you still nervous?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. I don't have the best memories when it comes to doctors." Jude said looking around the cold room.

"Yeah but at least you know this time you know you can't get pregnant." Tommy smirked.

Jude glared at him. "Funny." She said under her breath.

Tommy cleared his throat. " Sorry." He said sincerely. But his smile was still there.

Jude rolled her eyes at him and continued to look around the room. She bit her bottom lip nervously. She was happy she would get to see her baby today. Knowing that made it seem so much more real.

The doctor walked in and looked at the chart in her hand. She was a petite middle aged woman with brown hair and warm eyes. " Jude Harrison?"

Jude nodded her head.

"I'm doctor Parks. I understand that this is your first child." The doctor smiled kindly. " Don't worry this shouldn't take to long and you get to see your baby."

Jude looked at Tommy and smiled. "Do I have to put on a gown or anything?"

"No. You can just unzip your pants and lift up your shirt a little." The doctor answered. "Any more questions before we start?"

"Yes. I'm a little bigger than I think I should be. Is that bad?" Jude asked with concern.

"That depends on a lot of things. You have a small frame so the pregnancy might show a little more than someone with a bigger frame. But let's check you and the baby to be sure everything is ok."

She lifted up her shirt and unzipped her pants a little. She felt embarrassed to be doing this in front of Tommy. But she looked at him and noticed he was looking at her face.

Jude sighed and felt Tommy grab her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Jude. I'm going to put some jelly on your stomach and move the probe around. It might feel a little cold. Ok?" The doctor said.

Jude watched the doctor put some jelly on her abdomen and look toward a screen. " You ready to see your baby?"

Jude smiled and nodded. She looked at Tommy. This was it! They were going to see their baby.

They both looked at the screen. "There's your baby." The doctor said pointing to the screen. There she or he was. Jude felt tears form in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. She felt Tommy squeeze her hand. His eyes glued to the monitor.

There was their baby. Tommy couldn't believe he was seeing his son or daughter. It was a feeling he couldn't describe. He looked down at Jude who was also looking at the screen. He smiled at her. He didn't know how to thank Jude for allowing him to be a part of this. Tommy couldn't imagine sharing this with anyone else. She glanced up at him and he saw tears rolling down her eyes. Sometimes Tommy thought maybe Jude saw the baby as a burden. A part of him feared she wouldn't be able to love the baby the way he already did. But one look at her face and he knew Jude loved the baby as much as he did. Tommy should have known. She loved Eric and Eric loved her as well. His mind drifted to the dream he had not too long a go. Tommy wondered if he would be happier if that dream came true.

Jude smiled at the image of her baby. For months she knew she had a baby inside her but now actually seeing it? It felt better than she thought it would. Jude felt the tears finally cascade down her cheeks. She looked at Tommy and he smiled at her. He reached toward her to wipe the tears. She was so happy he was there with her. They had shared many moments together that she thought she would never forget . But **this** was far beyond anything they shared. She saw Tommy lift her hand up to his lips. He kissed her hand. It was an endearment that made her heart ache for more.

Both their thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming sound.

"Is that my baby's heart?' Jude asked referring to the sound.

"Yes." The doctor smiled.

"It's kind of fast." Tommy said worried. " And loud."

"It's perfectly normal." The doctor responded. But something else about the heartbeat did catch her attention.

"Everything looks really good. You two have a healthy baby." The doctor said after a few minutes. Just then the doctor looked at the screen more closely. "Hmm." The doctor let out with a smile. Her suspicions were true.

Jude glanced at Tommy. " Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong but I might have found out why you're so big." The doctor smiled.

Tommy and Jude exchanged looks of worry.

The doctor pointed to the screen. "You see this?" Dr. Parks said pointing to a figure on the screen?"

Tommy and Jude nodded.

"That's your baby sucking it's thumb." She said. Then she moved the probe over a little bit. "And here is the reason you're so big Jude. Your other baby isn't sucking it's thumb. There's two babies in there. Congratulations you're having twins." The doctor smiled.

Jude's eyes grew wide. She looked at Tommy and saw his mouth drop open.

"Twins?!" Jude and Tommy said a the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Those who guessed Jude was having twins, were right. Yay Jommy twins!! What will Tommy and Jude's reaction be? Are they prepared to have two babies? Review please. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I was going to update like so much sooner, but you know life, it gets in the way of updating. Anyways this chapter has been my favorite to write. When you read it you will know why. Read and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Congratulations you're having twins." The doctor smiled.

Jude's eyes grew wide. She looked at Tommy and saw his mouth drop open.

"Twins?!" Jude and Tommy said a the same time.

Jude looked at the screen, then at her stomach. She was having two babies! She looked over at Tommy again. He had the biggest smile on his face. While, she was scared out of her mind.

Tommy glanced at Jude who gave him a nervous smile. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think he could be happier. He was having **two **babies. **With Jude**! Should he tell her twins run in his family?

"I can't believe it. I'm having twins." Jude whispered.

"Do twins run in your family?" The doctor asked.

"My… mom has twin sisters ." Jude said still in shock.

Tommy smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

The doctor continued to look at the screen. "Both babies look really good. They have strong heartbeats." She smiled. "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Parks asked with a grin.

Jude looked at Tommy.

"It's up to you." He smiled.

Jude shook her head. "I wanted it to be a surprise. But I don't think it will be bigger than the one I got today." Jude smiled weakly. " I still want to wait. I don't want to know now." Jude said after thinking for a moment.

"Alright. My nurse will be in here in a moment to take a sample of your blood to run some tests. We just want to make sure everything is alright. Then go to my office so we can discuss your pregnancy." The doctor added before leaving the room.

Tommy was still holding Jude's hand. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Jude."

"For what? I didn't do anything." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes. You did. You allowed me be apart of this." Tommy looked at her again. "We're having two babies." He smiled.

Jude just nodded at him.

As Tommy looked at her, he couldn't help but look into her eyes. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but was afraid he would scare her. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Then her nose. He reached her lips and pressed them lightly under his. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. Tommy opened his eyes and looked down at her, she was beyond shocked. He couldn't believe he kissed her. Should he apologize? No. That might make her think he was sorry it happened. Tommy smiled to himself. He realized he wasn't sorry for kissing her.

There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in. "Are you ready?" She smiled at Jude.

Jude nodded and felt Tommy squeeze her hand before leaving the room.

"I'll be outside." Tommy said stepping outside the door. He closed it behind him and leaned his back against it. He kissed Jude. And it didn't feel wrong.

Jude touched her lips. _**"Oh my God! Tommy kissed me!" **_

After the nurse took a sample of Jude's blood, Jude opened the door slowly and saw Tommy smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and told her one of the nurses told him where the doctor's office was.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when he touched her.

The doctor discussed with Jude the kinds of food she should eat. "It's very important that you eat well Jude. Especially now that we know you're having twins." The doctor smiled.

"She's been talking the vitamins you suggested to me on the phone." Tommy responded.

The doctor smiled and looked at Jude. " That's good. Here's the first pictures of your babies." Dr. Parks said handing Jude two black and white photos.

Jude looked down at them and grinned. Despite her fears, she was happy.

The doctor discussed the importance of coming for a check up every month and what pregnancy complications to watch out for and what to do if they occur.

They thanked the doctor and left the office.

**In the Car**

Jude and Tommy were sitting in the parking garage of the hospital.

He saw Jude looked nervous. Tommy reached over and took her hand. "Jude. What's wrong?"

Jude shook her head. " You're going to think it's stupid."

Tommy smiled at her. "Nothing you say will sound stupid to me, girl."

"I'm…scared Tommy. I don't know if I can do this. Have **two** babies…at the same time." She said holding her stomach.

"That's not stupid Jude." He said touching her stomach. "What are you scared of?

"I'm scared I won't be able to do it. One baby was such a big deal to me, but now two!"

"I'll be right there with you to help you. Always." He answered her.

Jude bit her bottom lip. How she wished he meant he would be with her and the babies all the time. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She should feel bad for thinking that way about Tommy. He was married.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Jude… about before." Tommy started.

"You don't have to apologize." She said softly. Jude looked down at her lap.

Tommy lifted her chin up to look at him. "Jude. I wasn't going to apologize." He said looking into her eyes.

She gave him a weird look.

He stroked her face lightly with his hand. His eyes never leaving hers. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose with hers. "I have fought against this for so long. I don't know if I'll be able to keep it inside any longer." He whispered against her face.

Jude's breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. "Don't say anything please." She begged. Jude opened her eyes and saw Tommy staring at her.

Tommy looked into her eyes. "Why? I have to tell you this." He leaned closer to her.

She tried to pull away. "Just don't. I'm sacred."

"Jude." Her said grabbing the sides of her face with his hands. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"What?' She whispered.

"You make feel … different. I've tried to deny it. I didn't know how to explain to myself why I feel so alive when you were near me."

Did he feel the same way she did? Jude looked at him surprised.

"Jude. Don't be scared." Tommy said in a whisper. The look she was giving him killed him. She looked so sweet and innocent. How did this young girl do this to him?

"You don't know what you're saying. You should think about this." Jude said. Was this a dream? She shut her eyes, thinking Tommy would be gone when she opened her eyes again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tommy smiling at her.

"I have thought through almost everything I've ever done in my life. For once I don't

want to think." Before Jude could answer his lips found hers.

Jude could no longer hear her heart. Had it stopped beating? Her stomach felt funny. She could almost feel the babies reacting to the sudden change in her heartbeat.

"_**If you had an ounce of sanity, you would stop this right now!" **_Tommy said in his mind. But it was too late. He was kissing Jude and nothing would stop them now.

She felt herself melt into his kiss. Her hands went to the back of his head, while his wrapped around her waist. It was a little uncomfortable to do this in the car, but neither of them noticed. How many times had Jude thought about kissing Tommy? Even when she tried not to. She had been kissed before. But it had never felt like this. Her heart was beating so forcefully against her chest, she thought it would jump out at any minute.

Tommy couldn't describe the feeling kissing Jude produced in him. It was even better than he imagined.

"I love you Tommy." The words slipped out of her lips. She instantly regretted saying it.

Tommy smiled at her. " I think I love you too, girl." He said kissing her again.

They pulled away after a long while. Tommy rested his forehead against hers. He loved her and she loved him. They both knew this would be the start of something bigger than anything they had ever faced.

"We can't tell anyone about this yet Jude."

Jude looked at him. She looked disappointed somehow.

"But I do have to talk to Nicole." Tommy said after a while.

"And I have to tell my family." Jude said.

Tommy nodded and kissed her cheek.

**G-Major**

Tommy and Jude arrived at the studio and were greeted by Sadie. " Oh my God! I'm so glad you guys are back. How did it go? Is everything ok? What did the doctor say?"

Tommy smiled and saw Jude hand Sadie the sonogram pictures.

"You'll never believe it Sade! I'm having twins!" Jude smiled.

Sadie's eyes bugged out. "What?! I can't believe it!" Sadie smiled back and hugged her sister. "No wonder you're so big."

Jude pulled away. " You said I didn't look big when I asked you!" Jude said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I didn't want to upset you." Sadie said. "Do you know if it's girls or boys or what?"

"Jude didn't want to know yet." Tommy answered.

"I want it to be a surprise." Jude grinned.

"I have to go to my office." Tommy said scratching the back of his head.

Jude nodded and smiled at him. Tommy stared at her with a smile. It felt strange to look at her now. Things were different.

Sadie who was studying the sonogram pictures, failed to notice anything was going on.

Tommy sat in his office and tried to decide what he should do. Was he really in love with Jude? Yes, Of course he was. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He knew this was going to get complicated. There would be a lot of people affected if he decided to not fight against his feelings for Jude. He had to talk to Nicole. She will not take this well. He thought of Eric. How would he react? Of course Eric loved Jude. Too many things happened today. Tommy realized he loved Jude and they found out they are having two babies together.

**Harrison Home**

Sadie and Jude were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner. Jude was staring into space again. Not even noticing Sadie was talking to her. "Jude?" Sadie said looking intently at her sister.

"Hmm?" Jude said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird ever since you came back from your doctor's appointment. Is something wrong with the babies?" Sadie asked concerned.

"No." Jude smiled. "Everything is… perfect." Jude sighed dreamily.

Sadie furrowed her eyebrows. " **Perfect**? Ok. What's going on?"

"Sade. I have to tell someone. I think I'm going to burst. I'm in love with Tommy." Jude smiled.

Sadie wasn't surprised. " Do you think I'm stupid Jude? I know you're in love with Tommy. But Jude. Be careful. Don't get confused. Tommy…"

"He kissed me." Jude said not looking at Sadie.

"Tommy has kissed you before." Sadie shrugged. Tommy had kissed Jude on the cheek lots of times.

"On the lips." Jude said looking at Sadie.

"What?!" Sadie shouted.

"Tommy kissed me on the lips" Jude repeated, touching her lips and closing her eyes.

Sadie shook her head.

Jude opened her eyes. "I'm happy. **He** makes me happy."

Sadie bit her bottom lip. She reached over and cupped the side of Jude's face. She was scared for her sister.

"He said he thinks he loves me too." Jude told her.

Sadie let out a heavy sigh. She had noticed Tommy looked at Jude is a certain way. What if Tommy was only playing with his sister's feelings? What if all he wanted was to make Jude fall for him so she will give up the babies. No. Tommy wasn't like that. Or at least she hoped. But Nicole? Nicole will never stand to lose Tommy. " Jude. I hope you realize what you and Tommy are in for."

Jude nodded her head. She knew. And she was scared.

**Quincy Home **

When Tommy arrived home, he looked around the living room. He wondered how exactly he got here. This house surrounded by all the material possessions he has collected throughout the years. Is this what he rally wanted? All theses things suddenly had even less value than before.

"Tom. You're home early." Nicole said walking up to him. She reached up to kiss him but Tommy pulled her away form him gently.

"Nicole we need to talk" Tommy said.

* * *

**A/N: What is Tommy going to tell Nicole? That he is in love with Jude? Is this end of Tommy's marriage? **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey sorry this took so long. But I think you will like this chapter. Read and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

When Tommy arrived home, he looked around the living room. He wondered how exactly he got here. This house surrounded by all the material possessions he has collected through out the years. Was this what he really wanted? All these **things** suddenly had even less value than before.

"Tom. You're home early." Nicole smiled as she saw Tommy.

He looked right into her eyes. His stare was serous and intense. "Nicole we need to talk" Tommy said.

" OK." Nicole didn't like the tone he used. She crossed her arms across her chest and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

Tommy sighed and stepped further into the house. He walked over to his office and debated whether to sit down or not. He turned around to make sure Nicole followed him. He saw Nicole staring at him. He needed to tell her everything that had been plaguing his mind for so long. "I think we both know that for a while things between us have been… different."

Nicole glared at him. "I don't know what you mean."

Tommy ran his hands through his hair. "You know what I mean Nic. I don't think either one of us is happy."

" We **are **happy. We love each other we just adopted Eric. We're a real family. That's what **you** wanted." She smiled nervously.

"What about you Nicole? Is that what **you** wanted?" Tommy asked in a tone that she had never heard from him.

She studied his face. She was afraid of where this was going. "I want whatever you want." She said walking up to him. Nicole stood in front of Tommy and looked up at him. What was happening?

"You didn't answer my question." Tommy said not reacting to her closeness like she wanted.

Nicole stepped away from him suddenly. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

" This shouldn't come as a surprise to you Nicole. We've been having problems for a while now." Tommy didn't look at her as he said this. It was almost as if he was telling himself .

"We have always had problems, but we've always found a way to solve them." She grinned at him.

Nicole placed her arms around his neck and Tommy pulled them away from him. "This is… **different**."

"Different? How so?" Nicole whispered.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Well try!" Her voice was shaky and urgent.

"You didn't answer me when I asked you if you were happy. I know you're not."

"Of course I'm happy." She laughed. Her laughter coming out shaky.

"You didn't want children and I pushed the idea of them into you. That was selfish of me. And I'm sorry about that." She didn't say anything and he continued. " I know you've noticed how we've drifted apart. We're not the same people we were when we got married."

"But **I** am! **I** haven't changed!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"But **I have **Nicole! I realized that all this material things we have surrounded ourselves with mean nothing to me." Tommy said gesturing to everything around them.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting nice things."

"You're right." He sighed.

Nicole looked at him. It was clear that he wanted to say something but couldn't do it. " Whatever you have to say just say it Tom!"

Tommy looked at her intently. " I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"Then don't." Nicole whispered.

"I don't know if… I feel the same way I used to about you."

Nicole struggled to understand the words coming out of his mouth. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm confused. I still care about you very much. I just don't know if …I love you."

"How can I say this to me?!" Nicole cried. She shook her head at him.

"Would you rather me lie to you?! Keep hurting you by not telling you how I feel?!"

"This is not how you feel! It can't be. Tom?! We have the prefect life. You're a famous producer. I'm a famous model. W have the best house, the best cars. People envy us! Envy **you**! You can't do this to me. Do you know how many men would kill to have me as their wife?"

"Nicole you're not understanding." Tommy sighed.

"What am I not understanding?! That you're telling me that you don't love me anymore? That you don't want me! That you want to throw me away because I'm no use to you anymore?!"

"You're talking about being the envy of everyone around us. I don't care about any of that. I don't care about everyone else. We are talking about **our** relationship. You and me."

Nicole shook her head as he went on. "We both know what this marriage was based on. It was a publicity stunt. A game we played with the press. We got married because I was lil Tommy Q and you were Nicole Fenway. We are the perfect marriage in pictures, on covers of magazines and on TV. But Nic. We both know we are far from perfect."

Nicole let his words sink in. She let out a long heavy breath. "You are not getting rid of me that easy! I've done everything in my power to make you happy. I agreed to have a stranger be inseminated with your sperm so you can have your child. I encourage you to adopt Eric when your possibilities of having your own children were gone. Do you know how difficult that was for me? I don't even like children! I could have lived the rest of my life with you without them. Just you and me."

"I want you to be happy Nicole. I don't want you to do things just to make **me **happy."

"What exactly are we taking about here? Are you asking me for a… divorce?"

"I don't know Nicole. I didn't exactly come home planning on telling you all this. I guess I need time to sort out my feelings."

Nicole shook her head. "How can you throw away everything we have? All I've done for you?"

"I do care about you Nicole."

"But you don't love me! You are not getting rid of me Tom Quincy! I'm Nicloe Fenway Quincy! No one throws me away!" She threatened.

"So you are going to make me stay with you against my will? Is that it?!" Tommy yelled.

"Yes! You need me Tommy. We **are** the same. Deep down you still love the fame, the attention the glamorous life we lead. Love? Love is for suckers! Love is for losers. We have something better than love." Nicole walked over and tried to kiss Tommy but he pulled away.

"You see?! That is all we ever had. Lust! You are really happy living like that?!" Tommy asked her.

"I don't recall ever hearing you complain about it." She smirked. She leaned in again and Tommy pushed her away again and went to sit behind his desk.

"I'm not like that anymore Nic. The Tommy that was blinded by fame, money and sex. He stopped existing when I got sick. Life is so much more than the things I used to worship."

Nicole rolled her eyes. She was tired of hearing Tommy's " I love life so much more now that I know I can die one day" speech he always gave her. " Tom. You were sick. But you're not anymore. Get over it. Life is to live it the best way possible. Not to fantasize about the white picket fence and all that other nonsense. You know I am not the type."

Tommy sat back in his desk, putting his head in his hands. "Nicole?"

"I'm going to forget we had this conversation. You're tired, confused. You don't know what you're saying. Tomorrow, you'll feel differently."

"Nicole. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Nicole didn't say anything. She went upstairs and tried to concentrate on what she would do now. She couldn't let go of Tommy. He was confused. And she had a pretty good idea of who was confusing him.

That night Jude fell right to sleep. Sadie's words and the kiss with Tommy swimming in her brain.

_Jude was walking along a dark forest, her long dress catching on a few twigs on the way. She was dressed in 19th century clothing. The dress was becoming incredibly heavy to walk in. She was about to give up her journey when suddenly she saw a break in the trees. She looked ahead and saw a small wooden cabin. It was beautiful. Jude walked to the house. Stopping a few feet away from the door to admire it. _

_She felt someone grab her from behind. She gasped but then smiled, she knew who it was. The person turned her around and kissed her gently on the lips. It was Tommy. He was dressed in old fashioned clothes as well " What took you so long?" He grinned. _

"_My parents were watching me. I had to sneak out." She whispered. _

_He turned her around to face the house, her back to him. "What do you think my love?" He asked, whispering in her ear. _

"_It's a lovely." Jude said looking at the house._

"_It's ours." He told her. _

_Jude turned around to face him. "What?" She smiled. _

"_My father left it to me. This is where we will live once we're married." _

_Jude grinned at him again and he lowered his head to kiss her softly on the lips. _

_She pulled away, a sad look in her eyes. "No one wants us to be together." She said lowering her head. "Everyone objects to our union."_

_Tommy cupped her chin with his index finger, making her look at him. There were tears in her eyes. " I love you. No one will be able to keep us apart." He whispered and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her up to meet his awaiting lips. It seemed they stayed like this for an eternity. They pulled away slowly. " I love you." She whispered. _

"_One day we will be married and this will be the house our children will grow up in." Tommy said. _

"_We are living in a dream." She whispered. _

"_Then it's up to us to make it a reality." He whispered back. _

_They both stiffened when they heard the loud sound of horse's approaching _Alexzandra _!" Someone shouted. _

"_They found us." Jude whispered. _

"_Meet me again here tonight after the ball." Tommy said kissing her. _

_Jude nodded and ran back through the trees she had come in, picking up her skirts to not trip over them. _

Jude sat up abruptly in her bed. What a strange dream. Who was Alexzandra? Why was she dressed in 19th century clothing? And who were Jude and Tommy hiding from?

**Morning at the Harrison Home**

Jude was nervous about what would happen now that she had told Tommy she was in love with him. He had told her he felt the same way. Was he serious? Did he really feel the same way she did? She sat down on the end of her bed. Her face covered by her hands. She saw her cell phone sitting on her dresser. She didn't know why she felt so bold, but she picked it up and dialed a number. She felt her heart race as she waited fore him to answer. Jude closed her eyes and sighed when she heard his voice.

**Quincy home**

Tommy was sitting in on the bed of the guest room. He didn't sleep in his room with Nicole last night. Tommy felt it would be wrong to do so. He needed to think about what was going to happen now.

Nicole didn't sleep a wink all night. She waited for Tommy to come into their room but she grew tired of waiting. He was really serious about last night. She got up and walked over to the door of the guest room. She decided she needed to show Tommy exactly what he was giving up. She was about to open the door when she heard his cell phone ring.

Tommy looked down at his phone and saw it was Jude. " Hello."

"Hi. Tommy. It's me." Jude said suddenly feeling ridiculous for calling him.

"Is everything all right? Do you need something?" Tommy asked slightly panicked.

"No. Everything is fine." She assured him.

"Are you sure? Because I can go over to your house right now if you need me."

Nicole who was listening on the other end of the door. Covered her mouth in surprise. Who was Tommy talking to?

"No really. Everyone is fine…Tommy about yesterday. I want you to know that if you want to take it back it's fine. We we're both caught up in the moment and…"

"Did you mean what you said?" Tommy interrupted her.

Jude swallowed hard. " About loving you?" She whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"Yes. Tommy I did."

"So did I Jude."

_**"Jude?!" **_Nicole screamed in her mind. She pressed her ear closer to the door.

"I don't regret anything that happened between us yesterday." Tommy said. " I'm glad it happened. I needed it to happen."

Nicole was enraged. She needed to know what it was that happened with Jude and Tommy. What ever it was she knew it was the cause of their _talk _last night.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have called." Jude said biting her bottom lip.

"No. I'm glad you called. I really wanted to hear your voice." He said sincerely.

Jude felt her face turn red. Had he really just said that to her?

"Yeah. I like hearing your voice too. I'll see you later in the studio right?" Jude asked.

"Yes. I'll be at G-Major later. And Jude?"

"Yes Tommy."

" I'm really glad you called. You know you can call me whenever you like. For whatever you need. I'm here for you."

Jude smiled. " Ok. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Jude." Tommy said before he hung up.

Nicole went back to her room. She ran her hands through her hair. " That little brat is **not** going to take Tommy from me!" She couldn't believe it! Tommy was cheating on her with Jude. Jude! She was so insignificant. " No! Tommy won't leave me for her. He's confused. It's all the excitement about having his bastard with Jude that has him thinking like that." Nicole paced the room slowly. She thought about the conversation she overheard. What happened yesterday between Jude and Tommy? How long has it been going on? And what can Nicole do to stop it? She knew Jude's first ultrasound was yesterday. Was that it? _**" Tommy is going to the studio today. I'm going to go and catch him with his little mistress. No one is taking Tom from me! I am the only one that deserves to be Mrs. Quincy." **_Nicole had done many things to have Tommy with her and she was willing to do a lot more to keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? What will Nicole do? Review please. **


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey it's been a while. Sorry it took me so long to update. I really missed writing this story! Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Jude was nervously pacing the floor of the studio. Tommy was an hour late and she was starting to think Tommy really did regret what had happened between them.

The SME boys had gotten bored of waiting for Tommy and wandered to the kitchen to make themselves something to eat.

"Hey. You ok?" Came a voice from the door.

Jude looked up to see Kwest smiling at her.

"I'm fine." Jude smiled politely.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. We're friends right?" Kwest said stepping further into the room and placing his hand on Jude's shoulder. Before Jude could react to Kwest's words or actions she heard another voice coming from the door.

"Kwest. Can I talk to Jude alone please."

Jude's heart began to pound loudly in her chest. She knew who's voice that was. She felt the heat rise to her face.

"Sure man. I'll see you in a little bit." Kwest said and reluctantly left the room.

Tommy looked around then smiled at Jude. "Maybe we should talk in my office."

Jude nodded in agreement and followed Tommy out of the studio.

It seemed like hours before either of them spoke. Tommy was standing in front of his desk. His face showing the inner battle going on in his head.

Jude sat quietly on Tommy's couch. She bit her bottom lip nervously and played with the star ring on her finger.

"Jude. I need time to think. I'm really confused right now."

Jude jumped up slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from Tommy suddenly speaking or from what he had just said. Was Tommy trying to let her down easy?

Tommy watched as Jude's face seemed to sadden. He cursed himself silently and walked over to her. He bent down in front of her. His face inches from hers. "I know what you're thinking girl." Tommy said stroking the side of her cheek. "I love you. I'm not confused about that." He smiled when he saw relief sweep across Jude's features. " I just don't want to rush into anything."

Jude looked up at Tommy. " I understand Tommy." She smiled sweetly.

Tommy grinned back at her and hugged her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled how good her hair smelled.

Jude felt her heart skip and hugged Tommy closer to her.

"I talked to Nicole last night." Tommy said pulling away.

"You did?" Jude was genuinely surprised by this.

Tommy nodded his head. "I told her we should think about what our relationship has become." Tommy let out a long sigh. " I think Nicole and I should have some time apart."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No. Not yet. She didn't exactly take anything I said to her well. I don't want to tell her everything at one time. But I know she'll come to realize it's better if we're apart."

Tommy saw Jude was worried. She touched her stomach gently. Was Jude afraid Nicole could hurt her or the babies?

"Girl? Don't worry." He said kissing the top of her head. " I won't let anything happen to you or the babies."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Well isn't this sweet?" Someone sneered from the doorway.

Jude and Tommy turned toward the voice. Jude felt a chill run down her spine. Nicole was looking at them intently. She wore a devilish grin on her face.

Jude looked up at Tommy then back at Nicole, who was studying her with interest.

Tommy stood up quickly. "What are you doing here Nicole? And why are you barging into my office." Tommy asked in a cool tone.

"Can't I come visit my _husband _whenever I want." Nicole smiled. Neither Jude nor Tommy missed the way she emphasized the word husband.

Nicole waited for Jude to shrink away and looked embarrassed about being caught with Tommy. She was disappointed and surprised that Jude did neither. Instead she looked at Nicole briefly and faced Tommy. Jude got up from the couch. "I should go." Jude said slipping past Nicole who was still in the doorway.

Nicole grabbed Jude's arm as she passed and pulled her violently back in the room.

"Nicole! What are you doing? Let go of Jude." Tommy shouted.

"Why are you defending her so much?! Just because she claims she's having your little bastard?!" Nicole shouted back, not letting go of Jude.

Jude tugged at Nicole's arm. " Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't defend myself. Let go of me please." Jude said in a stern tone.

Nicole let her go and laughed sarcastically. " Oh we're really brave. Now that you know Tom is on your side you decide to show your true nature."

"I was just trying to leave when you grabbed me." Jude said.

"You think Tom really cares about you? He just wants the kid. After that he's going to leave you." Nicole scoffed. " You're not special. You're just my husbands new flavor of the week."

Jude tried to leave but Nicole grabbed her again. " I didn't tell you that you could leave."

Tommy walked over to Nicole. " Are you insane? What are you doing?"

"Let go of my sister!" Sadie screamed coming into the room followed by Liam.

"What is going on in here?" Liam demanded.

"Liam! Take your sister out of here before she does something she'll regret." Tommy demanded.

"I'm not leaving until all G-Major knows about how you've been cheating on me with a child!" Nicole yelled. This got the attention of most of G-Major. Soon a crowd of people were outside Tommy's office.

Tommy marched over to Nicole and grabbed her arm. " Nicole! Go home! We'll talk about this later." Tommy whispered loudly in her ear.

"No! We'll talk about this now!" She said shoving Tommy away. She stood in front of Jude." Tell me Jude. How does it feel to be my husbands slut?! Do you feel important?!"

Jude couldn't help the tears forming in the rim of her eyes. Nicole was right. She was a slut. She was in love with a married man. She kissed a married man.

"That's it! You call my sister a slut or touch her again and I will forget I work here." Sadie said looking at Nicole with hatred.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I can get you fired. All I have to do is talk to Darius." Nicole scoffed.

"Save your speech for someone who cares. You don't scare me. You touch my sister and I'll drag your fake, plastic surgery butt all over G-Major. And I don't care if Darius fires me!" Sadie said standing in front of Nicole.

Kwest who had just arrived to hear Sadie, grabbed her and Liam grabbed Nicole before either woman did something.

Jude suddenly felt sick. She grabbed her stomach and tried to sit down. Tommy ran to Jude and tried to comfort her. " I'm so sorry girl." He whispered in her ear. Jude felt a pain in her stomach and winced in pain. "Jude. What's wrong? Is it the babies?" Tommy asked in a panic.

"_**Babies?" **_Nicole thought.

"Leave right now! Look what you've done to Jude." Tommy said to Nicole.

"I can't believe this Tom! Don't you have any shame! I'm your wife! You should be defending me! Not your mistress!"

Jude stood up despite being in pain. " I am not Tommy's slut or mistress or whatever you want to call me!" She said through tears.

"Jude. Calm down. It's not good for the you or the babies." Tommy said quietly.

Nicole laughed. "Then what do you call someone that throws themselves at a married man? A whore! That's what you are!"

Kwest felt Sadie trying to free herself. It was getting difficult to hold her. Sadie started kicking in the air trying to reach Nicole. " Sadie. Calm down. You're upsetting Jude." Kwest said in Sadie's ear.

Sadie saw how distraught her sister looked and calmed down, making Kwest let her go. " I'm sorry Jude." Sadie apologized.

Jude couldn't take any of this anymore. She ran toward the doorway and pushed her way out the door. Kwest ran after her.

Tommy began to run after her but felt someone pull on his sleeve.

"If you run after her …I want you out of my house." Nicole threatened, sure that Tommy would not leave.

Tommy shook his head. " You don't have to ask me twice." He said and ran after Jude.

Nicole stood there in shock. Sadie smiled evilly at her and left. Nicole stomped her foot and screamed in frustration.

Kwest caught up to Jude outside in the parking a lot. She was crying freely now. Jude felt Kwest turn her toward him. She let her face rest against Kwest's chest and he stroked her back letting her sob. "Jude. Let me take you home." Kwest pleaded.

"No. I'm fine really." Jude said between sobs.

"Jude. Please. I'll take you home." He said taking her toward his car.

She nodded her head. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Jude! Jude! Wait please." Tommy screamed across the parking lot.

"Tommy go back to your wife. I'll be fine." Jude said trying to get in the passenger seat of Kwest's car.

"Jude. You're not fine. Let me take you to the doctor." Tommy said reaching for her arm but Jude pulled back.

"Really I'm fine." She tried to smile through her tears.

"Tom. Jude will be ok. I'll take her home." Kwest promised.

"Thanks man but I'd rather do that myself."

"Tommy please. I need to think. I'll be fine with Kwest." Jude pleaded. Tommy was hurt. He didn't want to leave Jude alone right now. "You have things you have to work out." Jude said to him then got in the car.

Tommy arrived home and went straight to his room. He got out a suitcase and stated packing.

As soon as Nicloe got home, she climbed the stairs to her room. She opened the door and was prepared to yell at Tommy about leaving her at G-Major. But all thoughts left her when she saw the open suitcase lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a half whisper.

Tommy continued to take clothes out of his closet and stack them in his suitcase, not once looking at Nicole. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Tommy answered in a sarcastic tone.

Nicole crossed the doorway and walked up to the bed and sat down. " You're not leaving." She said in a tone that she didn't recognize. She looked up to see her husband go on as if she wasn't there. Nicole stood up abruptly and grabbed Tommy by the arm with force. " You are not leaving me." She said finally getting him to look at her.

Tommy let out a frustrated sigh. " I can't do this anymore Nicloe. I'm tired of listening to your hysterics every time something doesn't go your way."

"I'm your wife Tom!"

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be,"

"What are to going to do? Divorce me so you can marry Jude?" She said Jude's name with all the venom she could muster.

"What I do with Jude is none of your business."

Nicole let out a sarcastic laugh. " You're confused Tommy. When you realize that you'll be back. And **maybe** I'll take you back."

Tommy looked Nicole over and shook his head. "I won't be back. This is over."

Nicole looked confused. " It's not over Tom. Not until I say it is."

"You don't understand Nic. I…"

"What? You what?! You're man enough to pack your little suitcase and runaway. Tell me what is it that I don't understand? That Jude is playing you so she can get all your money? That you're stupid enough to fall for her "innocent" act? You don't even know if the bastard she's carrying is yours! Who knows who that slut slept with to get pregnant!"

"Don't talk about Jude like that!" Tommy yelled.

"My how you defend her! It's not like you're in love with her or something." Nicole rolled her eyes. Her face fell when she saw the look Tommy was giving her. She let

herself drop to the bed. She looked away from him. " Oh my god. You are." She whispered to herself. Nicole shook her head. She felt rage boil up within her. That brat had won! She made Tommy fall in love with her.

Tommy ignored her and put the last of his things in the suitcase. He closed the suitcase and walked toward the door. "I'll come back for the rest of my things another day. Goodbye Nicole."

"I'm not going to give you a divorce so you can play house with a teenager!" She screamed.

Tommy started to walk out the door. He stopped when he heard Nicole speak.

"Tommy. If you leave me…you'll regret it." She said looking at his back.

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

He put his suitcase down in front of Eric's room. Tommy slowly opened the door and saw Eric sitting on the bed. Tommy smiled at the young boy and sat at the end of the small bed.

"Are you really leaving?" Eric said suddenly. It was obvious the boy had heard the fight.

Tommy let out a sigh. This wasn't the kind of life he wanted for Eric. "Just for a little while. I have to think about some things."

"What kind of things?" Eric furrowed his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't understand buddy."

Eric scooted closer to Tommy. "Can I come with you?"

"I don't thinks so." Tommy saw how sad Eric looked. "I'm going to a hotel until I find a more permanent place to live. Then I promise you can come with me."

Eric nodded his head as if he understood even though he didn't. Was Tommy abandoning him?

"I promise I'll come get you as soon as I find us a place to live" Tommy said getting off the bed and giving the boy a hug.

"Can Jude come to live with us too?" Eric pulled away and smiled.

Tommy smiled at him. " I hope so." He said before leaving.

The next morning Nicole was sitting in her living room. She thought about her life. Everything was perfect until Jude came into their lives. Jude ruined everything! Nicole wiped the angry tears from her eyes. " Tom and Jude don't know who they're messing with. I'm going to make them wish they had never crossed Nicole Fenway!" Just then Eric came down to breakfast. Nicole looked up and saw him. "You! This all your fault!" She got up and gripped Eric's arm.

Eric tried to break free from Nicole's grasp.

"If you were a better kid Tom would still be here!" Nicole screamed.

"That's not true!" Eric yelled. "Tommy said he'll be back for me."

Nicole laughed. "You really think that? Tommy doesn't want us! That's why he left! He doesn't care about you or me! He hates us!"

Eric shook his head. "Tommy left because he doesn't love you!" Nicole let go of Eric. "Tommy loves Jude and Jude loves Tommy!"

"Shut up!" Nicole covered her ears.

"No! He loves Jude! That's why they are having the babies!" Eric screamed.

Nicole slapped him across his tiny cheek. " Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to!" Nicole yelled as Eric ran up to his room.

Nicole locked herself in her room for the rest of the day until Karma came to see her. Nicole came down into the living room reluctantly.

"Why are you here Karma?"

"I came because you haven't answered any of my or Liam's calls." Karma said taking seat in the living room.

Nicole rolled her eyes and poured herself a drink. She doubted Karma was there to see how she was.

"What happened with you and Tom?"

"He left." Nicole responded dryly.

"What? Are you serious?" Karma asked genuinely surprised.

Nicole only nodded.

Karma gave Nicole a weird look. "You're awfully calm for someone who had just been left by her husband."

Nicole took a sip of her drink and gave Karma a dirty look. "Tom is just confused. Jude is just someone to pass the time with. When he gets over his whim and the fantasy of being a father, he'll be back, begging for my forgiveness."

"Are you sure about that?" Karma asked.

"When have you ever known me not to get what I want?" Nicole smiled.

Karma was about to say something else when Andrea the housekeeper interrupted them.

"Mrs. Quincy?"

Nicole was beyond irritated. " What is it Andrea don't you see I'm busy?"

"I can't find him anywhere. Even some of his clothes are missing. He's gone Mrs. Quincy. Eric is gone."


End file.
